


Dr.Ren KyloXreader Morden Au

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: You'd gotten away from your past, or so you thought. You'd moved to New York because your promotion called for it. You thought you'd be able to settle in nicely, and live out your dream as a Fashion Designer. Except it's not that easy to run from the things that follow you, especially your past.After not being able to get sleep, having constant flashbacks, and paranoia, on top of anxiety, you finally caved and set up an appointment to see the notorious Psychologist Kylo Ren. There'd been so much hype about him, he had to be good right?As you start to open up to him, you slowly learn that Kylo Ren isn't just a well dressed, well educated man, he's got his own demons that haunt him.
Relationships: KyloxReader, OCs - Relationship, vicxreader
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This chapter I wanted to get out, just to set the tone. The next chapter will be from Kylo's POV meeting Y/N for the first time, and then things will get into it. <3 I really hope ya'll enjoy this. 

Your fingers trembled as you pulled your hair up through your hair tie, on top of your head. You twisted it around itself, into a bun, and you pulled the black elastic over the top of it. Your fingers tugged at the sides of the bun, ruffling it a bit. The messy bun look was a look you could rock without a doubt. You brushed your fingers over your quivering lips, and you glanced into the mirror at your reflection. Your eyes trailed down your red tank top, and down your slim arms, over the scars up and down your left wrist. Your lips curled down, and you averted your eyes down to your perfectly fitting denim skirt. The sound of a loud car horn reverberated off of the walls in the bathroom, and you crouched down, nibbling at your bottom lip. Your heart slammed against your sternum, and you breathed inwards sharply, over and over again, trying to calm your nerves. Your fingers curled over to top of the sink, and you pulled your body back up. You narrowed your eyes, leaning closer to the mirror and you saw the dark circles under your eyes. "Oh my," You reached across the sink and grabbed your concealer. You pushed down on the top with your thumb, and squirted it out onto your index finger. You gently dapped it against the under part of your left eye, covering up the circles the best you could. You repeated the process, and covered up the bag under your right eye. You gently placed the concelaror back down onto the top of the sink, and you pivoted your body around, pulling yourself through the doorway of your tiny bathroom.

Living in New York was hard for someone with anxiety. Loud noises made you flinch, crowded sidewalks and streets made your heart race, and the occasional run in with rude strangers just added to your already uncomfortableness. But, it was where you came to build your career. You'd gotten a promotion at your job as a fashion designer, and you came to New York to flourish. To get away from the horrors of your childhood, and your past. You came to start a new life. To start fresh. So far the only thing you'd gotten was an increased of paranoid thinking and triple the anxiety you had back home. But you'd gotten away from him. You'd left him behind. Thank god. You were free.

You stepped into your tiny bedroom, looking the messy bed over. Your thigh high boots thudded against the wooden floor as you moved across the room. Your hands stretched out in front of you, and you bent at the waist, tugging your large blue and purple comforter up to the head board, and folded it neatly just under your pillows. You tucked it in, and you turned, stepping around the end of the bed and up to the other side. You pulled that side up, and tucked it in under the pillows as well. Accomplished. It was the little things in your daily life that made you feel better. Even if was just tidying up your bed. It all added up at the end of the day. Your eyes darted over to the tiny nightstand beside your bed, reading the clock. '3:10'.

You quickly spun on your boots, and you rushed through the bedroom, and pushed the door to the living room open. You scooped up the strap to your pocket book, holding onto it as you rushed over to the front door of your apartment. You reached for the black trenchcoat, and you pulled it up one arm, taking the strap into your other hand, and pulling the coat sleeve onto that arm. You slung the strap of your purse over your right shoulder, and you grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door open. You stepped out into the red carpeted, mildly claustrophobic hallway, and you pushed the door closed. Your head looked down one end of the hallway to the exit sign and the door, and then down the other towards the elevator and the stairs. You shoved your hand into the front pocket of your purse, and you pulled your set of keys out. You pushed the key into the keyhole, and you twisted it. You turned the door handle, sighing when you couldn't.

You quickly pulled the key out of the keyhole, and hurried down the hallway, shoving the keys back into the pocket you pulled them from. Both your hands slid into the long pockets of your trenchcoat. The brim of the trench coat came over the bottom of your skirt, making you appear to just be wearing the coat, and a pair of thigh high boots. Your cheeks flushed when you realized it, but you couldn't turn around and change now. You were going to be late for your first appointment if you did.

The soles of your boots thudded loudly against the metal stairs as you rushed down them. You hurried down almost four flights of stairs, breathing through labored breaths by the time you got to the bottom. "I'm out of shape." You muttered to yourself softly, and you pushed the door at the bottom of the stairs open. A brisk breeze kissed your face, sending a chill dancing down your spine.

You walked along the side of the building, through the small alleyway between your apartment complex, and the building beside you, which was a bunch of small little outlets stores stacked on top of one another, shooting up into the sky about 8 stories. You stepped out into the busy sidewalk of the bustling city, and you frowned. You let out an exasperated breath, and you weaved in and out of the sea of people as you headed down the side walk towards the stairs that led down into the subway.

Taking the subway always made you extremely uncomfortable, and paranoid. You always felt like everyones eyes were glued to you, just staring at you, judging you. It was like they could read your mind, and feel your inner struggles. You didn't like it, but it was the most convenient way to get around the city, especially since you didn't have a car. You pulled your right hand out of your coat pocket, and grabbed the cold metal railing as you descended down the trash covered steps.

A small scowl escaped your lips seeing how absolutely disgusting it was down here today. Trash blowing all around the tracks, across the platform, wedged into the corners of the stairs. You shook your head, and you stepped towards the end of the platform where you were going to get on the subway.

The floor vibrated and the whole tracks started to shake as the subway sped up the tracks towards you. Your eyes looked down into the darkened tunnel, and you nibbled at the inside of your cheek impatiently. You'd finally caved and called a psychologist. You couldn't handle the lack of sleep, and the night terrors anymore. It was starting to really effect your performance at work, and you knew you needed to get a professional opinion instead of just taking the word of your co workers. They were kind, always, and understanding, but it was embarrassing to say the least. You needed a professionals help.

Your face scrunched together when the subway sped past you, the brakes screeching to a halt, and you felt your heart thudding hard against your sternum as the doors slid open. You took a step forwards, and a large body of people rushed through the doors. You got knocked backwards by a large man, and you cried out, flashes of hands wrapping around your throat, and squeezing your arms while you were pinned down flooded your mind.

You collapsed to your knees, and you started sobbing softly. Your eyes shot upwards when a woman's voice whispered at you.

"Are you okay dear?" The older grey haired woman frowned down at you, and extended her hand down. When you took it, she helped assist you to your feet, and she noticed the slickness on your cheeks. "Some people are so rude."

"That's an understatement." You cooed, sniffling a bit. You wiped your tears from your cheek, and you gave her a polite, appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be careful."

You stepped around her, and through the doorway of the subway. You hurried to an empty seat, and you plopped down into it, crossing your legs. You pulled the strap of your purse back up onto your shoulder, and you leaned back into the seat hard when the subway jolted when it took off. Your eyes shut tightly, and you went to your happy place. A Beach. Your face formed a pleased smile across it as you continued to picture your happy place, but then you started trembling when more images flooded in. A mouth to your ear, and a dark voice whispering incoherent, inaudible words.

"NO!" Your eyes shot open, and you realized that it was just a flashback. Embarrassed you slunk down into the seat, your eyes darting around the subway, and seeing the eyes actually looking at you. It wasn't in your head this time, they were actually staring right at you. You shifted around a bit in your chair, wishing that the world would open up and suck you right into it.

When the subway screeched to a halt, you ripped yourself up off of the plastic seat, and you darted out onto the platform. Your boots thumped loudly across the platform, and then up the stairs. You sighed with relief when you got to the top, and you turned your head towards the buildings on your right. You read the signs to each building, and you finally found the one you were looking for.

'Kylo Ren-Psychologist Floor 7, Room B'

You sucked at the inside of your cheek again, and you timidly walked over to the door of the large building. You tugged it open, stepping into a room with a flight of stairs, and an elevator right out in front of you. You didn't like elevators. Not one bit. You always felt like they were going to come crashing down, or like you'd get stuck in one.

You walked over to the stairs, and you reached for the wooden railing, ascending up them. You counted the flights of stairs, until you got to the door of the floor you were supposed to get off on. You paused as you reached for the door handle, and you grazed your teeth back and forth over your bottom lip. You mustered up the strength, working through your nervousness, and you pulled the door open. You stepped into an all white hallway, and you frowned. "How eerie."

You slowly walked down the hallway, coming up to the white door. A weird feeling shot through you, but you chalked it up to anxiety, and you shoved it aside. You pulled the door open, and stepped into the bland room. There were four chairs along the wall, with a table in front of them, magazines spread across it messily. Directly in front of you was a large window with a ginger haired male sitting behind it.

The ginger haired male lifted his gaze up from his computer, and he smiled at you. "Hello, please come in." He waved trying to call you over.

"K." You whispered softly, and you shoved your hands back into the pockets of your trenchcoat. You stepped to the front of the desk, and you blushed. "I'm here to see Mr. Ren."

"Ah, you must be our 4:00 appointment." Hux paused, glancing down to the screen again, then back to you. "Y/N?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell Dr. Ren you're here. Have a seat." Hux, the ginger haired male motioned to the four chairs along the wall. He turned his attention to a phone, and he pressed a button, leaning down to it. "Dr. Ren, you're 4:00 is here."

"Perfect." Kylo Ren, the psychologist everyone was hyping up, replied through the phone.

You lowered yourself down into the middle chair, and you crossed one leg over the other. You glanced around the room, realizing there were no pictures on the walls, no plants, no nothing. It was unsettling. You heard a door open off to the side, and you slowly turned your head. Your mouth parted slightly, your eyes trailing over the black leather shoes, up the black dress pants, that fit all too well, and to the white dress shirt covered muscular torso. Your eyes worked their way up the tall figure's face, realizing there were freckles placed all over it, and then landed right on his golden-emerald eyes. Your cheeks blushed when his plump lips twisted up into the faintest of smiles, and your body tensed when he spoke.

"Y/N?" The owner of the body you just looked up and down spoke softly. He tilted his beautifully placed jet black lock covered hair to the side, looking you up and down.

"Uh..y..yeah." You stammered, immediately feeling like an idiot. You slowly rose to your feet, and stepped to him. You extended your hand out to shake his, and your eyes widened when his large hand came out, and engulfed yours with his.

Kylo felt how clammy your hands were the second he made contact. He took a mental note. He also took a mental note of how nervous you looked, and the fact you kept sucking at the inside of your cheek. He was studying you intently. He lowered his hand back down to his side, and he slowly turned, motioning to the door he'd just stepped out of.

You timidly stepped past him, into the room. You noticed the black leather chair behind the desk, and in front. The desk was neat. Everything appearing to have its own designated spot. Organized. Your eyes scanned over the bookshelf along the back wall, and you smiled. He was a reader apparently. So were you. You glanced over your shoulder at him, watching him close the door, and he walked through the room gracefully. Your eyes stayed glued onto him as he stepped around his desk, and he looked right into your eyes. You quickly averted your gaze, and you looked to the floor. "So, I've never seen a psychologist, or therapist or anything before. I don't know how this works."

"Interesting." Kylo's voice was monotone bland. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair, and waited for you to sit down before he took his own seat. He interlocked his fingers into one another, and he leaned across the desk. His golden-emerald eyes stared right into yours. "You're nervous." His eyes calculatingly moved over your body taking in your body language. "Anxiety. From the bags under your eyes, restless." He paused, and he leaned back into the chair. "From what I can tell just by looking at you, you're paranoid. You have night terrors, flashbacks, more than likely." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're sweating, you have been since you came into the office. Men make you nervous. Trauma. PTSD."

Your mouth fell open as he started diagnosing you right there. He hadn't even heard what you had to say. Honestly, it was nice you didn't have to divulge any information and he was getting it all right. You were impressed to say the least. You waited for him to pause again, and you nervously spoke up. "That's all correct."

"I know." Kylo's eyes bored into yours. "How old are you?"

"I'm 28."

"New to New York?"

"I just moved here a couple months ago." Your fingers tapped against one another, and you shifted in the chair a bit. You were trying not to be so expressive with your anxiety. You noticed you were fidgeting, and you stopped immediately, placing your hands down onto your thighs. Your eyes ran over Kylo's sharp features, and you gulped.

"What kind of night terrors are you having?"

"Just some things from my past. I can't seem to stop reliving it."

Kylo sighed softly. "I see." He was mulling over various things in his head, trying to completely diagnose you. He could already tell that you were going to need more than one session. He was intrigued by you, for sure. As you continued answering his questions, he found himself more and more interested in what happened to bring you to this point. After the hour was up, he rose to his feet, and he slowly stepped around the desk. He reached his hand down to your shoulder, and he paused when he saw you wince, and shy away from him. He flexed his fingers, and he pursed his lips. He stepped back, and he cleared his throat. "This is what I want you to do when you get home," He paused, and looked down into your eyes. "I want you to take a warm bath, relax. Get comfortable. Loosen those tense muscles up. I want you to fuck yourself. I want you to please yourself until you can't anymore. Okay? It'll help with all that stress. I'll see you next week, same time." He saw your cheeks flush, and he held back the smirk that wanted to creep across his face.

You couldn't even find the words to respond to his request. You felt your knees wobble a bit when you rose to your feet, and you kept your head lowered down as you walked past him to the door. He opened it for you, and you stepped out into the waiting room. You were about to go over to the desk when you heard Ben speak again.

"Same time next week Hux. It was a pleasure. I'll see you next week" Ben looked you up and down, and he closed the door.

[Y/N's POV back in the apartment]

You did exactly as Kylo had suggested. You drew yourself a bath, and you even put a bath bomb into it , and some bubbles. You let it fill up, and you climbed over the side of it, and you slipped down into it. You leaned your head back against the porcelain, and you sighed. It was such a strange thing to request from your patient, but could you really argue with him? He was the professional and it had been some time since you even tried to touch yourself. You slowly trailed your hands down over your stomach, and down to your sex. You gasped softly when you palm brushed over your clit. It was sensitive as shit. "Oh." You cooed, your eyes fluttering shut. You put two fingers, your index, and your middle to your opening, and you gently pushed them inside.

Your other hand, your middle finger reached over your abdomen and you started rubbing against your clit. Pleasure immediately coursed through your body, and your mind started wandering. Kylo's large hands flooded your mind. They were so large, and so big. So veiny. You moaned picturing his fingers inside of you instead of your own. Your whole body arched upwards, and you put one ankle of the other one, and bucked into your hand.

You started picturing his mouth against yours, and trailing up your inner thigh, and you whimpered softly. You were utterly ashamed that you were imagining your psychologist touching you, licking you, fucking you, but you weren't going to stop now.

Your fingers pumped in and out of your roughly, and you sped up the pace on your clit. Your whole body started heating up as the pleasure built and built, and you finally bit down on your bottom lip when your orgasm broke. Your whole body writhed around, and you pushed your thighs together, crushing your hand between them as you bucked up into them. Through a panted breath you whispered. "Holy shit."

You slowly let your legs come apart, and you pulled your hands from your body, letting them fall down to your sides. "Well that's totally inappropriate." It was the fact that you knew you were going to have to look him dead in the eyes your next session and pretend like that never happened that you knew was going to be the most embarrassing. Your cheeks flushed bright red, and you shook your head. He had been right though. Your whole body felt like it was floating on a cloud, and your muscles didn't feel so tense. It felt like a whole weight had been lifted off of your shoulders.


	2. Weekly Dose

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttyy Smutttty Dr.Ren unnnffff. We get to learn a lot about who Dr. Ren is and his intentions with Y/N. 

Hux rolled the computer hair backwards, and he rose to his feet. He stepped around the desk, and towards Kylo's door. He gently knocked on it. "Dr. Ren," He called through it.

"Yes?" Kylo was leaned back in his chair, book opened across his lap. Glasses hung half-way down his nose. He glanced up to the door when he heard the door handle twist, and he sighed. "What is it Hux?" He removed his glasses, folding them up, and putting them to the side of the desk. He didn't like his patients seeing him wearing them.

"You're 2:00 is here." Hux peered around the side of the door, and he smiled faintly. "Kara's here. Want me to send her in?"

Kylo leaned forwards, closing the book and placing it onto the desk. "Yes, send her in." He slowly leaned back into the chair, seeing his patient, Kara, a cuvry, shoulder length red dyed hair girl walk in. His eyes trailed up and down her body, and he smiled. "Kara, pleasure seeing you again. Have a seat." He turned to look to Hux. "Thank you Hux."

Hux's face turned bright red, just being able to feel the sexual tension in the room already. He closed the door, and he spun on his heels, hurrying back over to behind the desk. He didn't know what went on behind Kylo's door. He had heard things, and even accidentally seen things he probably hadn't been meant to see. He kept his lips sealed though. Kylo wasn't someone he wanted to get into it with. They had a good relationship, mostly, and he didn't want to mess that up by butting his nose into things where it shouldn't have been. He was happy doing what he did. The hours were good. The work was easy, and the money was worth it. He lowered himself back down into the chair, and he inched the rolly wheels forwards across the tiled floor. He glanced to the side back to Kylo's office door, and he shook his head. He drew his attention back to the computer, and he typed away.

"Kara," Kylo tipped his head up and to the side, his eyes scanning over his fishnets. "How are you?" His tongue slipped out from his lips, trailing over his bottom lip slowly. Teasingly.

Kara's green eyes shimmered lustfully as she looked Kylo's well dressed clad body over. She noticed how his shirt seemed to be extra tight today, the buttons holding the two pieces together for dear life. She crossed her leg over the other one, the leather skirt riding up her thighs as she did. "I've been good Dr.Ren. How about yourself?" Her hands crossed over the thigh that was raised higher up, and she trailed her fingers over the fishnets slowly. Her eyes went to Kylo's tongue, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I'm good. We're not here to talk about me though, are we Kara?" Kylo's tone lowered an octave, and he smirked.

"No sir." Kara replied, her thighs clenching together. A warmth growing between her legs.

"Indeed, we're not." Kylo put his hands on the leather armrests, and he pushed his body upwards, rising to his feet. He pivoted on the soles of his leather shoes, and he slowly stepped around the desk, out to the center of the room. He slowly walked around the back of Kara's seated body, stepping behind the chair. "Stand up." His tone was firm.

Kara's pale cheeks turned red, and she slowly uncrossed her legs from one another, and she rose to her feet, waiting patiently for Kylo's next instructions.

"Bend over the desk." Kylo's tone didn't falter. His eyes trailed up from her black leather boots, up her fishnet covered legs, and over her curvy frame, up the middle of her black plain v-neck long sleeved black shirt that fit held her luscious frame perfectly. Her outfit left very little to the imagination, and he knew she'd dressed like that intentionally. She always had. Little minx. He grabbed the headrest of the leather chair, and he pulled it back across the floor. He stepped around the side of it, and he sat down into it, leaning off to the side of the chair. "You know what I want to see."

Kara lowered her torso down to the table, her large fleshy mounds pressing down against the desk when she did. Her hands hooked onto the end of her leather skirt, and she slowly pulled it up over her ass. She moved her hands under the leather, reaching for the band of the fishnet stockings.

"Slower." Kylo growled.

Kara whimpered softly, and she turned her head to the side, trying to glance back at Kylo.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Look in front of you."

Kara obliged, turning her head back in front of her, looking to Kylo's leather chair. She started to shimmy the fishnets down, making sure she dragged the process out. Obeying Kylo's orders. When she got them as down as far as she could, she put her hands against the side of the desk.

"Spread your legs."

Kara whimpered again, and she stepped her right foot out, and then her left. She could feel the fabric of her fishnets tugging as she did.

"Finger yourself." Kylo let out a small grunt when Kara's right hand slipped under her, and went to her opening. He watched as her fingers slowly slipped inside of her, and he tipped his head to the side. His left hand went to his groin, tugging the fabric away from his hardened arousal underneath it, relieving some of the strain against it. "Slower." He sneered again, disapproving of how fast she was pumping herself. He spread his legs apart, slinking down into the chair a bit.

Kara's lips parted and a moan escaped her lips as she slowly pushed her index finger, and her middle finger into her core. Her walls tightened around her fingers, and her eyes fluttered open and shut.

"Tell me when you're going to cum." Kylo's fingers worked at the button of his dress pants, and he pulled the fabric apart. He grabbed the zipper with his finger tips, and he tugged it down. He pushed the fabric aside, and he slid his hand down past his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around his large, throbbing, girthy length, and he pulled it out. The cool air cascaded all around him. Another small grunt slipped from his lips, enjoying how it felt. He locked his golden-emerald eyes onto Kara's sex as she continued to finger herself. "Always so eager." He could see how slick her fingers were. He slowly worked his hand up and down his cock, and he brushed his thumb over the head, wiping the bead of pre-cum off of it.

Kara's head lowered down onto the desk, and her other hand reached out in front of her, and she grabbed across the desk to the other side. She coiled her fingers to the underside of it, and she moaned loudly as she kept up her painfully slow pace into her pussy.

Kylo's hand twisted around his cock, and his other hand gripped the leather arm rest firmly. He let out yet another grunt. "Faster." His tone was so sexy, so sultry. Seductive.

Kara's pace increased slightly into her. She dragged her fingertips along both sides of her walls, and her legs started to shake as she was slowly getting closer and closer to her sweet bliss. She couldn't quite get there. She wasn't going fast or hard enough to step over the edge. She let out a small groan of disapproval, and her heart started racing when she heard Kylo's body shuffled around. He'd gotten up from his seat. She just knew it. Her body tensed when she felt his warmth radiating off of him from behind her.

Kylo's free hand slid up over Kara's luscious ass, and across the length of her back. He slipped it over the nape of her neck, and he put it flat against the back of her red dyed hair, tangling his fingers into it. "What was that?" The pace on his hand increased, as a flash of anger shot through him. He didn't like back sass. He didn't like disobedient patients, or little girls. It flipped a switch inside of him. He pulled her head off the table, and he lowered his face down to the side of hers. "Was that a whimper of disapproval?"

Kara moaned when Kylo's hand tangled into her hair. A white hot wave of pure euphoria crashed against her, and she felt her pussy starting to pulse more against her fingers. She gasped when she felt Kylo's cock brushing against her ass. Her green eyes glistened with need, and desperation. "No sir."

"Good." Kylo growled, and he slightly cranked his neck, lowering his mouth down to Kara's neck. He grazed his teeth over the flesh, and he smirked against it when he heard the moan that came from her mouth. "Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"Y..Yes sir." Kara replied quickly. She unintentionally started pumping her fingers faster into her, the need to cum starting to consume her. She was extremely turned on. Kylo just did things to her. Since day one, he'd made her feel things no one else did. He was fucking addicting, and he was unlike any other Psychologist she'd ever met. His methods worked. She couldn't say anything about that. She'd started seeing him for anxiety, and depression and within a couple of sessions, she felt like she was cured. She didn't tell him that though. She didn't want to stop seeing him. Especially not after the third session, when he'd thrown her down onto the desk, and completely devoured her with his mouth.

Kylo felt her hand under his body moving around a lot faster than before, and he could feel her body tensing up.

"I'm going to-"

Kylo quickly released his hold on her hair, and he pulled his body off of hers. He grabbed her wrist, and he pushed it away from her pussy. "Stop..." He pumped his length rapidly, grunting. "Get on your knees."

Kara's mouth fell open in shock. Kylo wasn't going to let her cum. Her brows knitted together, and she pouted. She slowly lifted her body off of the cool desk, and her breasts bounced a bit when she pivoted around, and lowered herself down onto her bare knees in front of him. Her green eyes widened, appearing doe like, innocent.

Kylo's free hand pressed flat against her cheek, and he brushed his thumb over her lips enjoying how soft they were. "Open." He shoved his thumb between her lips, and he took a small step closer to her. He slipped his hand around the back of her head, and he gently ushered her forwards. He pushed the head of his seeping cock to her soft lips, and he grunted when her mouth coiled around him. "Such a pretty mouth."

Kara's lips curled around Kylo's length tightly, and she flicked her tongue up against the underside of his cock as she moved down him, all the way to the base. She gagged slightly when his cock twitched up into the back of her throat.

"Rub your clit." Kylo's other hand came up to the other side of Kara's head, practically covering her whole head with one hand. He pulled his hand that was on the back of her head back, and to the side like the other one, and he just let her pick the pace she bobbed up and down. He was pleasantly surprised when it was fast. He tipped his head back, his golden-emerald eyes flashing darkly. "Good girl." He praised, softly.

Kara's right hand slipped over the top of her thigh, and down between them. She put her hand against her clit, rubbing at it with the top of her palm, and pulled her hand up her abdomen. She put her middle finger to her nerve, and she started rubbing at it. Kylo hadn't specified if she should go fast, or slow, so she just picked herself. She rubbed at her clit aggressively, that need to cum overwhelming her again. Her eyes started to swell with tears in the corners as she kept gagging and choking on Kylo's cock as she moved up and down him rapidly. She'd take him all the way into her throat, stopping at the base for a minute, twisting her head about, and then pull up, and repeat it all over again.

Kylo's head lowered back down, and he peered down between her thick thighs, smirking. He watched as her finger rubbed at her clit desperately. "Cum." He wasn't asking. He was demanding, and if she didn't obey, there'd be hell to pay.

Kara's whole body had started trembling as more and more intense waves of pleasure crashed into her and through her. She could literally feel her heartbeat in her clit, and she rolled her green eyes into the top of her head as she got closer and closer. Her throat vibrated as she moaned against Kylo's cock, and she gripped her lips around him tightly when she finally stepped over the edge. Her finger continued to rub her clit through her orgasm, and her thighs pressed together closing her hand in between them. She bucked her hips into it, and she shuddered. A single tear ran down her cheek from the intensity of the orgasm.

"Stand up." Kylo pulled his hips back, and he put his hand on his cock, stroking himself again, waiting for Kara to rise. He smirked when her knees wobbled a bit, and he looked right into her green eyes. "On the desk." He watched her struggle walking over to the desk since the fishnet stockings were still wrapped around her legs. He chuckled under his breath, and he slowly stepped to her when she sat down onto the top of the desk. He removed his hand from his cock, and he lowered himself down onto his knees in front of her. His large hands grabbed onto her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart. He heard the tear of the fragile fabric below him, and he looked down seeing he'd ripped the stockings. He slowly trailed his eyes back up to her face, which was rosey with a blush. "Oops." He wasn't sorry. He knew what would happen when he did that. He slowly lowered his mouth down to the top part of her abdomen, planting a kiss there. He grazed his teeth over the clean shaven surface, and he smirked. He flicked his tongue out over her clit, and he pushed it from side to side.

Kara's hands gripped the edges of the desk again, tightly, and she leaned her head back, her green eyes clamping shut as Kylo started lapping at her clit greedily. Her body jolted forwards from the sensitivity, and she moaned.

Kylo's tongue drew circles over and around the nerve, and he lowered his right hand to her abdomen. He dipped his head down and he plunged his tongue into her dripping pussy. He grunted against it, relishing the sweetness, and he started twisting his tongue around inside of her. He slid it against one wall, and then turned it around, dragging it down the other. He flicked it upwards, and then down. He thumb applied pressure to her clit, and he started rubbing at it.

Hux's head turned to the door when he heard the faint sounds of moans coming from the other side of the door. His pale face lit up the color of a tomato, and he nibbled at his lower lip, turning back to the computer screen trying to focus. He started typing away again, but his head snapped back to the door when he heard an even louder moan. He blinked a couple times, and he sighed. He put his hands onto the edge of his desk, and rolled the computer chair backwards across the tiled floor. He rose to his feet, and he stepped around the chair, towards a small table behind him that had a radio on it. He pressed the power on, and he smiled when Hysteria by Muse blasted out of the speakers. He twisted the knob of the volume, overpowering the sound of what he could only assume to be sexual activities, and he spun on his heels. He slowly lowered himself back down into the leather chair, and he inched it back towards the desk. He started humming along to the song as he started typing away at the keyboard again. He thanked the maker that he couldn't hear the noises from the other side of the door anymore. He wasn't a prude, he just didn't want to listen to Dr.Ren and his patient fucking.

Kylo's tongue twisted about frantically inside of Kara's tight core. He could feel her pussy walls tightening again, and he didn't stop as her body started trembling once again. He lapped at her through her orgasm, enjoying the feeling of her exploding around his mouth. He continued to lap at her, enjoying the moans and whimpers that were escaping from her lips. He pulled his mouth from her, and he licked his lips, smirking. He slowly rose back to his feet, grabbing onto his cock again, and he stepped back. "Bend over."

Kara's body was on overdrive now, but she obliged. She knew better than to disobey Kylo's order. She lowered her feet down to the floor, and she rotated her body around. She lowered herself back down onto the desk, her breasts cushioning her chest from pressing into the desk. She went to reach out in front of her again, but Kylo's free hand scooped her wrists up into one hand, and he pulled them behind her back, holding them against it. He stepped to her, and he guided his cock to her soaked opening. He wasted no time in pushing his cock into her, and he grunted.

"I've been waiting for this all week." Kylo's hips slammed into Kara's voluptuous ass hard as he thrusted into her aggressively. His other hand reached up for the back of her head again, and he tangled his fingers back into her soft locks. He pulled her head up, and he leaned his body down, breathing heavily into her ear. "Cum on my cock."

"Y..yes sir." It was as if Kara's body melted whenever Kylo spoke. She clamped her green eyes shut, moaning loudly as he slammed into her. Her legs started shaking again as Kylo quickly brought on another orgasm inside of her. She started writhing around underneath him. Her breasts slid back and forth against the top of the table, and her thighs slammed against the edge of the desk so hard, she knew there'd be bruises. There always were after sessions with Kylo, not that she minded. It was worth it. Almost like he'd marked her. She'd been asked about it a couple times at work, more often than not by you, her co worker, and her best friend, and she played it off like she must have bumped into something. She couldn't very well tell anyone that she was getting absolutely railed by her Psychologist on a weekly basis. Something about that just didn't seem right to be running around telling people. She imagined that Kylo would get into a lot of trouble if the wrong person found out about it to. She didn't want to do that to him. She let out a howl almost when she cam again, and her soul just floated out of her body onto cloud nine. Her chest heaved up and down, and she panted. She had sweat dripping down the back of her neck, and she just kept shuddering.

Kylo grunted one last time, and he released her wrists, and her hair. He grabbed onto her hips with both hands, and he pounded into her. He shot his seed into her, tilting his head back when he did. He slowed his pace down substantially when he finally stopped cumming, and he gently pulled his cock from out of her. He slapped her left ass cheek, and then her right, and he turned his body to the side, stepping into the center of the room. He put himself back into his pants, and he glanced back at her, adjusting his pants back up.

Kara's face was bright red, and she could barely stand when she tried to hoist her body up. She mustered the strength she needed, and her green eyes darted down to her ripped stockings. She chuckled softly, and she slowly backed up, and lowered herself down into the leather chair. She reached down for her boot tugging it off, and ripping the stocking off. She put her boot back on and then repeated the process on the other foot. She crumbled the torn stockings up into her hand, and she shoved it into her little black purse beside the chair. She looked to Kylo, still standing in the center of the room. "Same time next week?"

"Indeed." Kylo nodded slightly. He waited for her to stand up, and walk towards the door. He saw her out, and when he opened the door, he looked to Hux hearing the music blasting through the small room. "Off."

Hux frowned. He hadn't heard Kylo but he did read his lips. He rolled his eyes into his head, and he slid the chair backwards, and spun it around. He didn't bother getting up this time. He leaned forwards in the chair and pressed the power button. He spun the chair back around, and inched it back to the desk. His face flushed when he noticed that Kara's stockings were no longer on. Again, it was best he didn't bother asking, or getting involved. He waved at her. "Bye Kara."

"Bye Hux. See you next week." Kara and Kylo exchanged a final glance before she took her leave.

When Hux dialed Kylo's phone he'd been in the middle of freshening up from his last session. Sessions with Kara always went on a lot longer than an hour. Not that he minded, but he was worried it'd interfere with his next session. Thankfully it didn't. He'd been anxious to meet you. Kara had mentioned you in the beginning of their sessions and he'd became intrigued when she briefly told him about your trauma, and PTSD, and how you were the sweetest soul ever, but you'd just been through a lot. Kylo couldn't wait to get into your mind, and find out just how sweet you were. He loved digging around in the darkest places of people's minds, and finding their hidden away darkness. Everyone had it, you just had to pry enough. You just had to know how to open Pandora's box.

He'd stepped out into the room again, and his golden-emerald eyes trailed up and down you, admiringly. 'Adorable.' Kylo thought immediately. He then took notice how the bead of sweat on your forehead, and your nervous ticks. Kara hadn't been wrong. As you walked into his office, and sat down, he could tell a lot from how you sat, and something screamed at him to start prying at you. He held back though. He didn't want to scare you off. He didn't want to cross a line not yet. He could feel the sexual frustration and need inside of you, and he knew what you needed to do.

It was when he'd reached for you, that's what solidified it for him. He knew right then and there, you were going to be easy to break. You were going to be easy to split open, and tear down. He'd been able to tell you were holding on by a thread, and he was going to be the one to cut that thread. He'd catch you of course, but not in the way he should. When your face turned bright red at his suggestion to fuck yourself, he'd also been able to tell that you hadn't had much sexual experience, which only intrigued him more. You were going to be an interesting patient to get to know, inside and out, and he couldn't wait till next week.


	3. You're Nothing

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Slightly smutty. 

[Y/NS pov a few days before her first appointment with Dr.Ren]

Your hands shakily ran down the fabric of the dress you were hemming up. Your face scrunched together, and you tried hard to hold your hands steady. You nervously glanced around the room of your office, peering through the large panes of glass out into the other offices.

"Y/N?" Kara, your best friend, and co worker chimed softly, pushing the door to your office open. She frowned seeing your body tense up. She stepped into the room, her thick heeled boots thudding against the wooden floor. "You alright?" She'd noticed that you were having a hard time the past few days. Everyone had. She slowly approached you, and she crouched down beside you. She put her hand over the small of your back and rubbed it softly. "What's going on? You've been working on that same spot all day."

Your head slowly turned, staring into Kara's green eyes. Embarrassed you shook your head, and waved your right hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I'm just spacing out." You were lying, and the guilt knotted your stomach up. You didn't like having to hide the fact that you'd been having flashbacks all day, and you couldn't get into the right mindset to get any work done. You slowly rose to your feet, and you turned your body towards her.

Kara's brow rose into the air, and she lowered her hand from your back to her side. She let out the smallest of sighs. "Really? You don't got to lie to me. I'm your best friend, tell me what's going on. I want to help. Come sit, I'll get you some water." She motioned to the couple of chairs in the corner of the office, smiling.

Your body tensed up knowing that there was no getting out of this. You couldn't keep pretending like nothing was wrong. Clearly something was, and it was apparent that people were starting to notice. You'd held it together for as long as you could, and you were slowly coming undone. You nodded slightly, and you stepped across the wooden floor, lowering yourself down into the chair. Your fingers tapped the top of the arm rests in a nervous twitch. You could feel the sweat starting to seep from your pores as you watched Kara exit the room, walk down the hallway, get some water and return. When she handed the cup to you, your hand started shaking violently. Your other hand shot up, grabbing your wrist tightly, stopping it. You let out a nervous chuckle, and you took the cup. You put the brim of the cup to your lips, and your eyes followed the red headed girl to the seat beside you. You swallowed the mouthful of water, and you lowered it down onto the arm rest.

Kara cocked her head to the side, her green eyes softening as she looked you over. She reached her hand out to your free one, running her fingers over the top of it softly. She was trying to be comforting. "So, what's up?"

"I've been having night terrors. A lot. I haven't been sleeping very well. When I do sleep, I wake up even more tired than when I fell asleep. I can't do anything without being a nervous wreck. I came to New York to heal, to get away from my past, but it followed me. I try and work through it, but the flashbacks are what's tearing me apart from the inside out." Your eyes swelled with tears, and your gaze lowered to the floor. Your heart raced frantically against your sternum.

"Oh, honey." Kara's mouth curled down into a frown. She brought the hand she'd brushed over the top of your hand with up to her pink circular rimmed glasses, and pushed them back up her nose. "What have you tried to help yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Confused at what she was asking, your face scrunched together. You brought the cup of water back to the your lips, sipping at it. That too was a nervous twitch. You continued to take little sips

"What I mean is what have you done to try and help your night terrors? Are you seeing a therapist or a psychologist?" Kara leaned back into the chair, studying your body language over. It was clear that whatever you were dealing with mentally, internally, was deeper than just her being able to talk you through it in one session. You needed actual help. She mulled over if she should give you Dr.Ren's information. She'd been seeing him for own anxiety and depression, and he'd helped a lot. She couldn't help but ponder if maybe he'd be able to help you.

"No. I'm not. I'm not really comfortable with that. I don't like telling people about my issues like that." Your eyes darted around the room frantically, and you nibbled at the brim of the plastic up. You turned the cup around until every inch of the top had been gnawed at, and you glanced down at it.

Kara snatched the now empty cup from your hand, and she bent down placing it on the floor. She took both your hands into hers, and she sighed. "I've got someone I want you to see. His name is Dr.Ren. He's a psychologist. He's done wonders for me." Her mind wandered a minute to her 'sessions' with Dr. Ren. She snapped back to reality, and she locked her green eyes into yours. "I think he can help you. He's the best Psychologist around. Honest to god."

You shook your head, blushing. "Uhm, no thanks."

"How else are you going to get past this stuff if you don't get help? I love you, you know that, but you're starting to slip sweetheart. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but the boss is starting to ask questions, and I don't want you to get fired." Kara pursed her lips together, drawing her hands back from you. She placed them down onto her jean clad thighs. "I'll give you his card, if you decide that you want to see him, or even just give him a call, you can. I'll be right back." She rose to her feet, and exited your office again.

You slumped down into the air, feeling defeated. It was mildly overwhelming that you couldn't get your shit together enough to be able to work properly. If the boss was starting to ask questions, then that only meant you were far worse off than you thought. Your head tilted back, and you stared up at the tiled ceiling. Your hands gripped over the top of the arm rests, and you heard Kara's footsteps approaching you when she came back into the room. Your eyes looked up to her face, which was now hovering above yours.

"Here." Kara handed you a small white card with black writing on it. It had Kylo Ren's information on it, to his office. "You can just hold onto it, if anything. But as your friend, I really think you should give it a try. If you decide it really isn't for you, then at least you tried. I love you. I've got to get back to work, but I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Kara's lips curled up into a big smile, and she spun on her heels, walking out of the room again.

Your head rose off of the headrest, and you looked over the card between your fingers. Your eyes skimmed the card over, reading the words across it. A lump formed in your throat, and you let out an exasperated sigh. You tucked the card into the pocket of your pants, and you shoved your body up, getting back to work.

[Y/NS POV at her next appointment]

"Ah, Y/N." Hux's eyes rose to the doorway, and he smiled as you approached the desk. "How are you?" His tone was calm, friendly even. He tilted his head to the side seeing your body trembling slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just cold." That was a lie. You weren't cold. You were nervous. Utterly nervous. You were sure if Kylo looked into your eyes, he'd be able to somehow read your mind, and know that you touched yourself at the thought of him. "I'll just-" You were about to turn to walk over to the four chairs along the wall to sit down, but your head drew to the door to Kylo's officer opening. Your face brightened with a red tint when your eyes met his golden-emerald ones. Half a second passed, and you averted your gaze down to the floor.

Kylo stepped off to the side, holding the top of the door. "Y/N, come in." His eyes trailed up and down your body, taking note of how more nervous you looked this time than last. His mind raced trying to figure out how that was possible that you were even more of a mess now than the first time he'd seen you. He shut the door, and he turned on his leather dress shoes, walking across the floor.

You nibbled at your bottom lip, lowering down into the leather chair. Your eyes skimmed Kylo's body over starting at his leather dress shoes, and trailing up his navy blue dress pants. He had a dress shirt on the same color, and a black over coat. Your eyes stopped at his freckle speckled face, and you pursed your lips together. Your hands ran up and down the outsides of your ripped blue jean clad thighs.

Kylo took a mental note of all your nervous ticks, lowering himself down into his leather chair. He leaned back into the chair, and he sighed, locking his fingers into one another, placing them onto his lap. "You didn't do what I told you to do did you?" His tone was dripping with malice.

"I did! I swear. I've just-" Your head lowered immediately, not able to make eye contact with him. Your mind flashed back to you in the bathtub touching yourself at the thought of him. You almost chewed your bottom lip raw.

"Interesting." Kylo narrowed his eyes at you, truly not believing that you had heeded his demands, which angered him. "If you're not going to do what I tell you to do, you can get out of my officer. I don't need you wasting my time."

Your head shot up and you frowned. "I-" You trailed off under your breath, completely shook by his words. Your body started shaking violently. "I did." Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you tried to fight them back. Your hands became clammy and your foot started tapping against the floor. You shifted around in the chair, unable to hold still. "Please. Believe me."

"Begging?" Kylo racked his brain. You were desperate. There was a yearning in you that he could not only feel but see. "I suppose that's your need for approval and accept of the male species seeping through. Isn't it?"

Your mouth fell ajar at his awfully bold, but correct assumption. The tears streamed down your cheeks, and you muttered to yourself under your breath. "I guess."

Kylo's hands unlinked from one another, and he quickly rose to his feet. He slowly crept around the side of his desk, stepping in front of you. He bent at the waist, and he leaned his head down to yours. When you shied away, he just stepped closer. He put his mouth to your ear, and he whispered darkly. "What did he do to you huh? Rape? Beat you? Belittled you?" He hummed softly. He brushed his thumb over your cheek, wiping the tear dripping down it away. "You know what I find interesting about mental manipulation?" His golden-emerald eyes slowly looked your glistening face over. "How much it actually affects a person. When done right, mental manipulation can be more powerful than physical abuse. Broken bones heal, bruises go away, but the mind," He rose his hand up to your temple, and he pushed against it gently. "The mind takes so much longer to heal. Just a couple of words can break someone." He put his plump lips right to your cartilage. "Like, you're nothing," He heard you whimper softly, and he smirked. "You're a nobody. You'll never amount to anything. And my favorite," He paused, and breathed out heavily, his warm breathe cascading down the side of your neck. "You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a human being." He pulled his head away from you, and his gaze hardened when he stepped back, leaning against the front of the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his brows knitted together seeing how much of a mess you were. "Judging from your response, you've heard those words before."

You were a mess. Your face was completely soaked from your tears, and your body was shaking. You were trying to figure out how he knew the exact words that had been spoken to you back then. The same fucking words. It made your stomach churn. "Ho..How do you know that?" Your voice cracked as you spoke through sniffles.

"There's a lot of things I know. I also know that you'll never get through this unless you toughen up. You've got to accept your past, accept what happened to you. Stop pushing it down inside. Let it in, and work through it. Let the pain consume you, and turn it into anger. Anger and rage are powerful allies when used properly." Kylo's tone was harsh, and stern. He almost sounded annoyed. He shook his head, unraveling his arms from around his chest. He stepped back to you, and he grabbed your chin, lifting your gaze to his. "You'll always be nothing." He paused, and smirked when you sobbed harder. "Unless," He paused yet again. "You look your demons in the face, and stand up to them. Now get out of my office. Don't come back unless you're ready to dive into your past. I can't help you if you're not willing to be helped." He snapped his hand from off of your chin, and he turned on his heels, walking back behind his desk, and lowering himself down into the leather chair.

You were silent as your mind processed Kylo's words, and his actions. After sobbing for awhile, that being the only sound that filled the room, you finally cleared your throat. Your eyes narrowed at him, and you scowled. "I'm ready."

"No, you're not. You're weak. Look at you." Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he crossed his ankle over his knee. He rested his chin down into the palm, holding himself up with his elbow. "I don't think you're ready to do what I need you to do."

"Please, I am. I just want to get past this."

"And you'll do everything I tell you to do?" Kylo smirked, looking you over again. He was absolutely enthralled with you. You were interesting. He could see the dimly lit fire in your eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to unleash that beast inside of you, dwelling. "I don't know."

"Kylo, please. I need help." You were begging again, and as soon as you realized you were, you growled. "I can't do this by myself. I don't know how. I'm scared."

"Indeed you are. You're just a scared little girl trying to make it in the world, aren't you?" Kylo's eyes glanced over to the battery operated clock on his desk. "Call him."

"What?" Your face twisted together in confusion. Your heart started racing again, and you shook your head. "I can't."

"Mmm. Then get out." Kylo motioned to the door with his other hand. "I don't have time for this."

You slowly rose to your feet, shaking again. Your knees wobbled as you started for the door, and you reached for the door handle. So this was it? Kylo wasn't going to help you because you wouldn't call the very man who'd ruined you. You couldn't. You weren't ready for that. The very thought of having to talk to him ever again made your stomach ache, and your throat tense up feeling like you were going to vomit. You slowly glanced over your shoulder, and your mind flooded with images again. Bloody hands wrapping around your throat, your arms chained up above your head, hanging from the ceiling. A blade cutting into your thigh. You gasped, falling down onto the floor. You leaned your head against the door, and you cried out. "Please stop!"

Kylo's eyes lit up seeing your reaction to what he knew was a flashback. "Sit back down."

You took a minute to rise to your feet, coming back to reality. You turned on your heels, and kept your gaze to the floor as you walked back to the leather chair. You lowered down into it, and you whimpered softly trying to push through the uncomfortableness you were feeling.

"This is what I want you to do. I want you to go home, and write down everything you'd say to him if you had the chance. Every single thing. Leave nothing out. Be brutally honest. Be truthful to yourself. Then I want you to bring it in next week so I can read it out loud to you. Now, get out. I'll see you next week." Kylo waited for you to rise to your feet again, and move back to the door. "Also," He waited fro you to reach for the door handle and spoke again. "Don't forget to fuck yourself." He rose to his feet quickly, and moved across the room stoically. He stepped behind you, and he whispered into your ear. "This time, I want you to imagine someone else touching you. I want you to picture their cock slowly brushing against your inner thighs," His right hand slipped around your body, and brushed up your inner thigh towards your groin. He stopped right before it, trailing back down. "Imagine them spreading your legs apart, and slowly pushing into you. Got it?" He watched your body shudder at his touch and he heard the small whimper from your lips. He smirked, and he pulled his hand away. "I'll see you next week. Same time." He reached for the door handle, and he tugged it open. He watched as you slowly sauntered out of his office, and across the waiting room floor. When you took your exit he looked over to Hux. "Cancel my next appointment. I've got some personal things I need to take care of."

Hux's brow rose into the air and he shook his head. "Alright." He reached for the phone, dialing the next patients number, and he picked the phone up. "Hey, Dr. Ren is going to need to reschedule. He's had something personal come up." He waited for the response on the other end, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, how about tomorrow at 1:20?" He paused again, listening attentively. "Yes, of course. Alright. Have a good day. Sorry for the inconvenience." He hung the phone up, and he glanced to Kylo's office door. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He didn't even want to think about what Kylo was doing behind it.

Kylo slowly walked back over to his chair, and lowered down into it. He undid the button of his pants, and tugged the zipper down. He reached past the fabric of his pants and boxers, and he pulled his hardened arousal free. He slid down into the chair, getting more comfortable. He tipped his head back against the chair, and he shut his eyes thinking about how absolutely weak and vulnerable you looked and how badly he wanted to pick you up and bend you over his desk. He pictured himself absolutely splitting you in half, and he grunted loudly as he worked himself up and down. He continued picturing you, but you on your knees in front of him. He wanted to get inside of your mind so badly, and see what was hidden away in the darkest corners. He'd seen the way you'd looked at him, and he knew that you were turned on by him. The embarrassment alone from making eye contact gave you away. He pictured what you touching yourself at the thought of him, and he bucked his hips up into his hand. He quickly brought himself to orgasm, grabbing a napkin and putting it over the top of his cock. He shot his seed out into it, grunting softly. He crumbled the napkin up and tossed it into the trash can under his desk. He tucked himself back into his pants, adjusting himself back up, and he sighed. He was going to tear what little walls you had up left, and poke and prod. He was going to break you down little by little, and then build you back up. That's what you needed. He couldn't wait to read your letter. He had a strange feeling the man that had hurt you so bad had been someone close to you, someone you trusted, perhaps a father, or a father figure. That was usually the case, but he'd been wrong before. He knew he wasn't about this though.


	4. The Psychologist's Psychologist

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Hehe, smutty. 

[Y/NS POV at her apartment]

You paced back and forth across the floor of your bedroom, your fuzzy slippers dragging across the floor. You rubbed your hands up and down your forearms, and you shook your head. You couldn't do it. You couldn't write the letter. It was as if there was an invisible force holding you back from doing it. You'd tried. You'd sat down on the bed, in various positions, and held your note book in your hands, but every time you tried to write, even just a single word, your hand would start shaking violently. Your heart would race, and you'd start sobbing uncontrollably.

You weren't able to shake Kylo's words from your mind. His cruel, painful, but truthful words. You were just a scared little girl. You were weak. You still couldn't wrap your mind around how he knew exactly what he'd said to you. How? It didn't make any sense, and it was driving you mad. "How did he know?" You nibbled at the end of your fingernail on your middle finger of your right hand. You chewed it down to the skin, and you let out an exasperated sigh.

You stopped mid-step and you pursed your lips together. Your body tensed up as your mind started wandering. Kylo's hand brushing against your inner thigh. Goosebumps appeared on your bare legs, and you whimpered. "Damn him." He knew what he was doing. There was no doubt in your mind. He was toying with you. Could he tell from the look in your eyes that you wanted him? No way. You had doubts though. An immense amount of doubts. He'd seemingly knew everything else, so how could he not have known?

You sat down onto the edge of the bed, and you started bobbing your foot up and down. You growled softly, and you lowered your back onto the bed, staring at your ceiling. "No way he knows." Your mind flashed with the image and you whimpered. You slowly trailed your hand down over your stomach, and past the fabric of your short shorts. You pulled your fingers against your sex, and you began slowly pushing your fingers inside of you. Your back arched upwards, and you did exactly what Kylo had told you to do. You started imagining someones cock slowly pushing into you, his. Your other hand reached up for your neck, and you coiled your fingers around it gently.

Your hips bucked around against your hand, the bottom of your palm brushing over your clit. "Oh shit." Your legs pulled to the edge of the bed, and you pushed them against it hard, and rolled your head from side to side. Your fingers started pumping into your harder, and faster. You moaned louder, and you slowly worked yourself to the edge. Your mind started wandering to what Kylo must have looked like naked. He was large. His muscles could be seen through any of the shirts you'd seen him in thus far. Then you started picturing how big his cock must be. "Fuck." You were just about to cum when the bloody images popped into your head again. This time it was you on the floor, crawling away as blood dripped down your body, screaming for your life. Your eyes shot open, and you froze.

Your eyes dripped with tears as you stared up at the ceiling. Your chest heaved up and down, and you bursted out into a sob. "Son of a bitch." You ripped your hand out from your pants, and you rolled your body over, grabbing onto the note pad and the pen, and you started scribbling away. You were hand moved the pen over the pad of paper quickly, the rage inside of you bubbling up to the surface. You were muttering under your breath, and your nostrils flared out.

You wrote and wrote and wrote until your fingers started to cramp. You let the pen fall down onto the bed, and you stared down at the 3 pages of words. You felt accomplished, but your whole body was radiating a feeling you'd never felt before. You couldn't quite explain it. It felt like a mix between adrenaline and arousal, but a calmness. It was confusing to say the least. You rolled your body over to the right, and you reached for the phone on the nightstand. You put dialed Kara's number, but it went right to voicemail. You had to tell someone. You had to share in this achievement. You hesitated when you had a strange urge to call Kylo's office. You pursed your lips together, and you dialed the number that was saved in your phone. The phone rang, and your anxiety immediately flared. Your heart nearly sank when you heard Hux's voice.

"Hello? Dr.Ren's office, this is Hux."

"H..Hi..Hux, it's Y/N. Can i please talk to Dr.Ren?' Your words came out shaky and soft. You hoped he'd been able to understand you. You really didn't want to repeat yourself.

"Sure, I'll patch you through. He's with another patient right now, but if he's not busy, I'm sure he'll answer. Just a sec." He pressed a button on the phone, transferring your call to Kylo's office.

Kylo hadn't felt satisfied when he fucked himself with his hand. He needed something warm, something wet, something tight. He immediately dialed Kara's number, and demanded she came to the office. When she arrived, he wasted no time in shoving her down to her knees in front of his chair, and he began thrusting his hips forwards brutally. His right hand pressed flat on the top of the desk, and his other hand holding the back of her head, choosing her pace for him. His golden-emerald eyes narrowed when his phone rang. He glanced down at the red headed girl and he growled. "Don't stop." He leaned over her, and he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. He held back the grunt in his throat. "Hello?"

You gasped when Kylo actually answered the phone. You'd half expected him to ignore your call, or for him to be too busy. You were completely caught off guard. "Uhm, Dr.Ren," He cut you off.

"Y/N," Kylo's body shuddered as your voice rang through his ears. "What can I do for you?" He glanced down seeing Kara's green eyes staring up at him with concern. He mouthed 'Suck.' and he brought his attention back to the phone call.

"I did it."

"You did what?" Kylo's brow knitted together, and he accidentally let out a small moan. He nibbled at his bottom lip looking back down at Kara. He rolled his eyes up into his head, and he bucked his hips wildly into her face.

"I wrote the letter."

"Good. Did you do the other thing I asked?"

Your cheeks warmed at Kylo's words. "I couldn't."

"Do it now. While you're on the phone with me. I want to hear you to make sure you obeyed my demands."

Kara's mouth curled around Kylo's cock tightly, as she bobbed up and down. Her eyes widened when she heard Kylo's words. Her mind immediately knew that he was implying something sexual. She could just tell from the seductive tone of his words. She felt her sex pulse, and she let out a muffled moan against Kylo's cock.

You shook your head. "I can't."

"You can, and you will, or we're done." Kylo's tone harshened. "Now. Slip your hands into your pants, and put two fingers into you. Right now."

You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and you flipped your body back over, laying flat on your back. You brought your hand back down over your stomach, and pushed it down past your shorts. You pushed two fingers to your soaked opening, and you whimpered softly when you slipped them inside. You started a slow pace into you, and you whispered softly into the phone. "I'm doing it."

"Good girl." Kylo praised, and he glanced down at Kara. He drew his hips back, and he motioned for her to stand up. He waited till she did, and he twirled his finger in a circle.

Kara smirked, and she turned her body around. She'd already taken her clothes completely off when she'd gotten into Kylo's office, per request. She went to bend down over the desk, but she stopped when she felt his hand on her ass. She turned her red haired head around, looking back at him as he sat down in the leather chair. He did the 'come hither' motion with two fingers, and she slowly backed up to him. She knew what he wanted. She lowered her ass down onto his lap, and she slid his cock inside of her. She held back the moan in her throat, not wanting you to hear it on the other side. That would have been awkward as fuck. She placed her hands ont the arm rests, and she started bouncing up and down on Kylo's cock. Her large breasts jiggled and her green eyes clamped shut. She literally had to bite her tongue as she rode him.

Kylo's head leaned back against the head rest, and he grunted. He couldn't hold it back.

Your eyes widened when you heard him grunt, and you stammered. "Are you touching yourself right now?" You couldn't even believe that the words came from your lips so smoothly, and without thought. His grunt was fucking hot, and it made your pussy tighten around your fingers.

"Something like that." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes narrowed as he watched Kara bounce up and down on his cock. His free hand grabbed onto her curvy frame, and he bucked his hips up. "Fuck yourself faster. I want to hear those moans. How will I know you're actually doing it if I can't hear you."

Your lips parted slightly, and you moaned. You moaned a lot louder than you'd even meant to, and you were instantly embarrassed by it. Your fingers plunged into your core hard and fast. You rubbed at your clit again with your palm, and your body started to shudder as you got closer to the edge.

"Cum." Kylo demanded through a grunt. He glanced at Kara, who's pussy was tightening around him, and he smirked knowing she was obeying his demands too. He took utter amusement in the fact that both of you were listening to him. It made him feel powerful. His hips rose and lowered rapidly.

Kara's fingers gripped around the leather armrests tightly as she writhed on Kylo's body when her orgasm hit. She bit down on her lip, holding back the moan that wanted to escape.

Your body convulsed when your orgsam hit you, and you wiggled your body around, fucking into your hand. Your eyes fluttered and your whole body radiated heat like a heater. You were breathing through pants by the time you came down from your euphoric high. Your hand shook as you held the phone to your ear.

"Good girl." Kylo wasn't just talking to you, he was talking to Kara as well. He placed his hand against Kara's back, silently telling her to move, and he sighed heavily. "Now get some rest. I'll see you soon." He hung the phone up and he chuckled darkly. His darkened eyes trailed over Kara's body as she started to dress herself.

Kara pursed her lips together as she pulled her pants on. "As much as I enjoy a good three way, that's my best friend."

"Don't be jealous Kara." Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he scoffed. "There's enough of me to go around. Plus, I'm trying to get her to break. She needs to be broken. She needs to be crushed."

Kara's face scrunched together at Kylo's words. "Why? How's that going to help her any?" Her motherly instincts kicked in. She tugged her black t-shirt on, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know she's been through a lot of shit right? If you fucking hurt her,-"

"Enough. This is the end of this discussion. I'll see you in a few days." Kylo pointed to the door, glaring coldly.

Kara muttered under her breath, and she walked towards the door. She hadn't heard Kylo get up from his seat, nor did she hear him walk across the floor. She gasped when he grabbed the back of her throat, and pushed her face to the wall. Her whole body tensed up when he put his mouth to her ear.

"Watch yourself Kara. You're the last person I'd expect to push my buttons. Now go." Kylo ripped his hand from the back of her neck, and he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to take her leave. He winced when she slammed the door, and he felt an immediate rush of anger jolt through him. 

Kara didn't even bother saying good bye to Hux as she stormed out of the office, and into the white hallway. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her purse, and tugged out her cell phone. She quickly dialed your number as she sped down the hallway, to the elevator. She pressed the button and she grew impatient as the phone rang, and rang. 

"Hello?" Confused you put the phone to your ear. "Kara?" 

"Hey," Kara's tone went flat. She stepped through the doorway of the elevator and inside. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm good." You smiled faintly. "I wrote a letter to him. Per request of Dr.Ren. I didn't think I'd be able to, and at first I couldn't. But I did it and I feel so much better." 

Kara frowned knowing she was about to crush your lifted spirit. "I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Ren actually." When the elevator got to the bottom, she hurriedly stepped out of it. She kept the phone to her ear as she walked out the front door of the office building, and then down the sidewalk towards the subway. "I don't think he's a good Doctor for you." 

"What do you mean? You're the one who suggested him in the first place." A small scoff slipped from your lips. "Is this because you don't want us seeing the same Doctor Kara? Cause if so, that's kind of fucked up. You're the one who said I needed to get help, and as soon as I do, now you say you don't want me getting it?" The rage that had sparked inside of you when you were writing the letter started bubbling up again. "I don't believe this." 

Kara shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I just think there's other people who can give you the kind of care you need. I don't think Dr.Ren has the experience to handle the kind of issues you've got going on. Of course I want you to get help." She was saddened by the fact that's what you thought about her. That wasn't her intentions at all. She wanted nothing more than for you to heal, and be happy. She couldn't exactly come right out and say 'Yeah, after I just fucked Kylo in his office while you fucked yourself on the phone, he said he was going to tear you down.' No. That wouldn't be the friend thing to do. This was the nicest way she could think of in trying to get you away from him. "Please just listen to me." 

"No. I think he's helping." You pulled the phone away from your ear. "Goodnight Kara." You pressed the red button ending the call. Annoyance ran rampant throughout your entire body. You could hardly believe the audacity that Kara had. It just didn't seem right to you. Why would she give you him as a suggestion, and when you were finally starting to feel progress, all of a sudden she didn't want you seeing him anymore. You tossed the phone down beside you, and you rolled onto your side, looking the notebook over. You brought your hand up and shut it. 

[Kylos POV at his own Psychologists] 

"I don't understand this fascination I have with this new patient Vic." Kylo spoke sternly, locking his fingers into one another as he lowered himself into the large couch in the office down the hallway from his own. "I just can't wrap my mind around it. I'm trying to understand it. There's something in her that draws me to her." 

The male sighed, and he cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps you see something in your that you see or feel in yourself? Or something that you lack in yourself?" His tone was calm, collected. He'd been seeing Kylo ever since Kylo's own practice opened. The man was troubled to say the least. Between dealing with the death of his mother and father, and then figuring out what made his patients minds work and how to properly help them cope with whatever trauma they had, it was understandable. But there was a darkness inside Kylo that Vic wasn't able to get rid of. Despite all of his suggestions and efforts. It was as if the darkness was an entity that had lathed itself onto Kylo, and wasn't letting go. "I know we can't talk about the details of this patients disanoses, but you can tell me why you think you're so obsessed with prying into her mind as much as you are." 

"She's interesting. There's so much pain and hurt inside of her, and yet she's still holding on. Barely, but she is. I want to know what it is that's driving her to keep that little shred of strength. I have to know." Kylo shook his head. He fidgeted around a bit, as his mind started thinking about you. "There's also this other feeling," He trailed off a bit, averting his golden-emerald eyes to the floor. 

"Ah," Vic sighed. "You're attracted to her." 

"She's attracted to me." Kylo stated firmly, looking the male right in the eyes. "I mean, yes, but it's not one sided." 

"I see. Well, you know my opinion about inappropriate relationships with your Doctor and your patients. It's alright to look, but you can't touch. It's not going to help her any." Vic could tell from the look spread across Kylo's face something had already happened. "Kylo," 

Kylo became immediately defensive, and angry. "I didn't touch her." 

"Good. Keep it that way. As far as getting her to open up, and let you in on her darkest secrets, these things take time. You have to build trust, and respect. " 

"I know." Kylo felt like he was being patronized, and he didn't like it at all. He pulled his fingers apart, and he scoffed rising to his feet. "Well, I've heard enough I think. I won't be told how to do my job." 

"Kylo." Vic narrowed his eyes as Kylo walked towards the door. "Don't leave yet. Come sit back down, we've got 20 minutes." He gestured to the couch.

"No thanks." Kylo sneered, and he pulled the door open. He slammed it shut behind him, clenching his hands at his sides as he walked down the hallway back towards his office. He opened the door aggressively, and he looked right at Hux. "I need a fucking drink." 

Hux's head cocked to the side, and he sighed. He pushed his chair back a bit, and he bent at the waist reaching under his desk. He grabbed the large bottle of whiskey, and he brought it up to his desk. "Here you go." 

Kylo snatched the bottle up, and he stormed over to his office. "Don't bother me. I need time to think." 

"Gotcha." Hux shrugged, and he rolled his eyes when Kylo slammed the door. Kylo had some anger issues, that was all too clear. Most of the time he was able to handle them, and not act like a man-child but there was the occasional mood swing, and this must of been just one of those days. He shook his head, and he typed away at his computer again. "Ridiculous."


	5. Sensory Depravation

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's mentions of rape in this story. There's no scene of it, but the implication is there, also this chapter might be triggering for some people who have had abusive fathers/father figures. Other than that, it's a pretty fucked up/good chapter. Haha. Mild smut. 

Kylo placed his hand to the top of the door frame, leaning his body inwards towards the waiting room. He cocked his head off to the side, looking Hux up and down. "How many appointments do I have today?"

Hux cleared his throat, his hand moving the mouse around as he scrolled through the schedule on the computer screen. He glanced to Kylo. "You've got three."

"Cancel them. I have a feeling I'm going to need a longer session with Y/N today."

Hux's eyes shifted back and forth over Kylo's face. "Uhm, alright." He ran his other hand through his ginger locks, nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed. Also," Kylo smirked slightly. "I'd suggest you turn the radio on." He lowered his hand down from the door frame, and he spun on the heels of his shoes, stepping back into his office. He walked around his desk, and he crouched down in front of it. He tugged the bottom of the two drawers open, and reached inside. He grasped the object he'd been looking for in his hand tightly, and reached in for the second object. He rose to his feet, and placed them at the front of his desk. He leaned against it, crossing his muscular arms over his black dress shirt clad torso, waiting for you.

You stared at the door for a long while. You were probably late for your session as it was, being that the subway had been running late, but you didn't care. You blinked, staring blankly. Your body was tense, and felt stiffer than normal. Your muscles were almost sore. You weren't ready for the level of awkwardness that was about to ensue. You'd literally fucked yourself on the phone with him. How much more inappropriate could your relationship get? It was bad enough you already thought of him sexually, but this? Didn't this cross a line? Your ran your hands over your chest, and down your stomach straightening out the fabric of the wool long sleeved black sweater. You straightened your body out, shifting from foot to foot, and you reached for the door.

Your boots thudded loudly against the floor as you stepped through the doorway. It echoed through the room, and your nerves sky rocketed. Your eyes landed right into Hux's and you forced a smile across your face. You already knew your cheeks were lit bright red. "Hey."

"Ah, there's something I want to show you!" Hux exclaimed cheerfully, waving you over to him. He grabbed both sides of his laptop, and spun it around so the screen was facing you. "Watch this video of my cat. Look at how adorable she is!"

You let out the smallest chuckle expecting something completely different to be on the screen. Hux threw you off. He worked for Kylo, yet he was this sweet, innocent like man. He was his own person that was for sure. Your eyes locked on the screen watching the cat run back and forth, and rolled around. "She's adorable." You nervously glanced over towards Kylo's door, realizing that it was slightly ajar. You felt a lump build in your throat, and you brought your hand up to it, trying to rub it out. "He's in there?"

"Yup. He cleared his entire schedule just for you!" Hux smiled, not piecing together why Kylo might have done that. He didn't know if Kylo was fucking you or not, again, he didn't care. "Have a good session. I'll be here, watching my cat!" He spun the computer back around, smiling. He'd completely forgotten what Kylo had told him to do. He was too entranced into his computer now.

Your boots tapped against the floor loudly as you sauntered over to the door. You put your hand flat against it, and pushed it back. Your eyes looked Kylo's once again, dressy, high class, outfit over. He always looked like he was a professor or something. His clothes really fit his personality, and his job. You grazed your teeth across your bottom lip, and your chest tightened when he quickly stepped over to you, and reached up over your head to close the door. "Good afternoon Dr.Ren." Your voice was a small little whisper.

"Good Afternoon, Y/N." The way he emphasized your name sent chills down your spine. He noticed you didn't appear quite as nervous as you had previously, but he could still see the tenseness of your body. "We're going to try something I think will be beneficial. I'm going to need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He stepped back, his golden-emerald eyes meeting yours. He pulled up his hand taking out a black blind fold. "Take a seat."

You blinked over and over in shock as your eyes looked over the blindfold. Immediate panic shot through your body, and you pursed your lips together. Your feet had a mind of their own though, and you found yourself lowering down into the leather chair. You looked to both sides of the room, and you pulled as some loose skin on your bottom lip. It ripped off so hard it drew blood and you whimpered.

Kylo's eyes shimmered maliciously when he saw the blood pooling on your lip. He reached his free hand up to it, brushing his thumb across it. He pulled his thumb to his lips, and his tongue slipped between his lips, and lapped at it. He tipped his head back a bit. He looked down at you, and he smirked seeing the look of pure horror on your face. "You ready?"

"Uhm, actually," You slid all the way back into the chair waving your hands out in front of you as you shook your head. "I'd rather not. I don't like not being in control. Like the darkness freaks me out. I can't."

Kylo's eyes shut for a minute, breathing through the annoyance that just shot through him when your words spun around in his head. He shot them back open, and he grabbed onto the other side of the blind fold, inching it closer to your face. "This is the only way you're going to be able to get over that fear of the darkness. I'm right here. Sensory depravation is a very helpful method in heightening your other senses." He kept moving the blind fold closer to your head, and he slipped it over the top, and pulled it down over your eyes. He pulled his body back upright, taking a second to admire how vulnerable you looked.

"Dr. Ren, this isn't okay. I don't like not being able to see. Please." Your words came out shaky, as your heart started slamming against your chest. Your hands reached out in front of you, and you felt around for the arm rests. You gasped when your wrists got scooped up by one of Kylo's large hands, and then you felt a slick fabric brush over them, binding them together. "No. No. No. I can't. Dr. Ren, please." You lowered your bound wrists down to your lap, and you shook your head violently. You were panicking. The darkness was not your friend. You didn't like it, and you didn't like that you weren't able to move your hands now.

Kylo pulled you up by your bound wrists, and he tugged you into the center of the room. He released your wrists and he stepped behind you. "Can you sense me here?" His tone was almost mocking. Cruel. "Did you bring the letter?"

You spun your body around in the direction you thought his voice had come from. You nodded your head, and spoke softly. "I did. It's in my purse."

Kylo grinned deviously, and he whipped his body around, walking around the leather chair. He snatched up your purse by the strap, and he gently placed it onto the seat. He reached inside of it, and he pulled the note book out, walking over to his own chair. He lowered himself down into it and he leaned forwards, placing the book on the desk. He flipped through it, looking over your doodles. "You're a fashion designer huh?"

"I am." The fact that Kylo's voice kept moving around brought you no comfort at all. You took a step forwards, and your knees buckled. You froze in place, and you let out an inaudible whimper. Your hands were starting to get clammy against one another as your eyes frantically looked around behind the mask trying to get the faintest glimpse of light. You were too scared to reach up and take the blind fold off. You didn't know what else Kylo might do.

Kylo flipped through the pages and then he found the letter. He smirked, and he shot his eyes up to you, looking at how your body was starting to tremble. He glanced back down to the notebook, and he started reading it out loud, mockingly..

"Dear Dad,

There's a lot of things I'd like to say to you that I've been too afraid to say, but I can't keep it in anymore. You were everything to me, and I was nothing to you. You were supposed to be a daughters first love, but you were the very first person I hated. You spent your days telling me how much of a failure I was, and told me I'd never amount to anything. If words could slice through people's skin, I'll tell you, you cut me down to nothing."

Kylo stopped reading when he heard you starting to sob quietly.

"Please stop." Your body was shaking violently now, and when he started reading again, your head started pounding.

"That day you came home, drunker than you'd ever been, I saw the monster that you tried to hide everyday with your false words, and your bitter-sweet love. I saw who you truly were. When your hands wrapped around my throat, and you slammed be against the wall, I knew right then and there, you weren't human. You weren't my father. You were the Devil sent to destroy me.

You broke me. You broke my spirit. You tangled it up in a web of sharpened lies and false senses of security, and you reached inside my very core, ripping my soul out from me. "

Kylo stopped again hearing a thud. He knitted his brows together, and he peered over the top of the desk seeing you on your knees, and sobbing hysterically. He'd struck a deep nerve. This was the key to breaking you. The contents of this letter. He continued reading again, even more mocking than before. He was enjoying himself to say the least.

"Everything I thought I knew about having a family changed the day you dragged that blade across my body, and told me you were going to kill me. While I was crawling away from you, I saw my pathetic life flash before my eyes, and you want to know something? I accepted death. Death had to be better than living another second with the likes of you. At least in death, you couldn't touch me anymore. You couldn't hurt me anymore. I'd finally be set free. I'd finally be away from the very person I hated.

You made me hate myself. You made me think love had never existed, and everyone who said they loved me were lying, just like you had. You tore me down. You ripped me apart from the inside out, and the outside in. I hope you're rotting six feet under somewhere.

Someday, when I get love back into my heart, I'll find you, and I'll put you in the place you deserve, HELL. Fuck you. You broke me, but I'm going to fix me. "

Your body fell to its side, and you curled up into the fetal positions. As Kylo was reading through the letter, flashes of the incident flooded your mind, and total panic mode set in. The blind fold was completely saturated, and your whole body was shaking as if you were freezing to death. You put your bound arms over the top of your jean clad knees, and you were muttering incoherent words under your breath. Your chest was tightening and it was getting harder and harder to breath with every passing second.

Kylo closed the notebook, shoving it across his desk, and he rose to his feet. His eyes scanned your body over, and he swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, crouching down beside you. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and he whispered. "I get it now. Your father was an abusive alcohol, and he took advantage of you."

You shrieked as the words filled your ears. You started rocking your body back and forth, and you shook your head. "No, Stop. Stop please."

"I can't help but wonder, where was your mother through all of this? Why didn't she step in and do something?" Kylo's hand reached out for your face, slowly trailing his thumb down the expansion of it. "Unless, she died while you were young, and that was all you had was your father." He paused. "Yeah, I bet that's it." He pushed a wave of hot air out over your ear, and he pulled a piece of your hair behind it. "Daddy didn't love you, that's your issue?" He scoffed, and he grabbed your bound wrists, tugging your body upwards, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against him harshly. "We have something in common. My father didn't was a selfish asshole as well. Do you see me acting like a child though? Do you see me walking around paranoid, and anxiety ridden? No. You want to know why?"

"Dr. Ren, stop. Please. I can't do this." Your sobs had softened a bit, and your body shook against his. "Please." Your knees were weak and if Kylo wasn't holding you up, you were sure you'd body would fall right to the floor again.

"Because I'm not a weak ass little bitch like you. I don't need to be validated by people. I don't need to run around looking for people's acceptance to replace that hole in my heart, unlike you. It's disgustingly pathetic." Kylo shook his head, and he pulled his arms from you. He stepped backwards, and he slowly walked around your body that had fallen to the floor again. He silently stepped around your body, and he brushed his fingers over the top of your head. "What would you do to your father if you got the chance? Be honest."

Your head tipped upwards from your sitting down position on the floor. You tried to look at him through the blindfold, of course failing. You sniffled hard, and you cleared your throat. "I'd kill him."

"Hmm." Kylo mused to himself, amused with your answer. He knew you didn't have it in you though. It was all talk. "You can't."

"I would. If he walked in through that door right now, I'd stab him with the first thing I could reach for." You honestly believed that you would be able to do just that. There was a shred of doubt in you though. Your father had ruined you. He'd made you feel inadequate, and unloveable. His words never got out of your head. They haunted you. That day haunted you. Your whole world had been flipped upside down. You'd gotten lucky, and you got away, but he would have killed you that day if you hadn't. Just like you though he'd killed your mother. There was no evidence to prove that he had, but it was one of those things you just knew in your gut. "I would."

"Big talk for a girl who gets scared of being blindfolded, and having your wrists bound. Oh yeah, so fucking scary, big scary girl going to kill someone." Kylo crouched down in front of you, knowing you couldn't see him, and he waved his hand out in front of your face. He smirked, and he stayed very still and silent. He could sense the panic seeping out of your pores.

"Dr.Ren? Are you still here?" Your head turned to one side, and then the other. You couldn't hear anything except your own heartbeat in your ears. "Dr. Ren, you can't just leave me like this. I'll just get out of it."

Kylo slinked off to the side, and crept up behind you. He stilled his breathing, holding his breath when he lowered his mouth to the nape of your neck. When he spoke it was so malicious, and it sent direct chills up your back. It even made you jump. "So do it then."

You shrieked when he spoke, your body falling straight down onto the ground. You started sobbing again, and you shook your head. "Please stop. This isn't fucking okay. How is this supposed to help me?"

"I told you, sensory depravation, its supposed to heighten your other senses. You've got to tune into your hearing. Tune into your other senses. Smell. Taste. Use your third eye, feel the vibrations and see your surroundings. I'm trying to help you, insolent girl. It would seem to me you really are a lost cause though." Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He wasn't done with you yet. He was just getting started. This was only round one of the many he had planned. Your father had done a lot of the work in tearing your spirt down, but he was going to do the rest. "I think I know why you're father did what he did."

"Because he was fucking mentally unstable? A fucking drunk?" You scoffed through another sniffle. Your whole body was heating with anger, and frustration. Your head was pounding inside of your skull, and it was the making of a migraine. You just knew it. "Fuck this." You mustered up what little strength you had, and what little bravery that dwelled inside of you, and you reached for the blind fold. You barely got it over your eyes, when Kylo's hands grabbed for them, and he tugged your body back up to your feet. You whimpered when he shoved you against the wall, and your body pushed against his.

"What did I tell you about doing everything I said? Huh?" Kylo's tone was venomous. He was angry. He thought he'd almost got that little thread you'd been hanging on by to snap. He was livid. He had to try something else. "How about this then." He pulled you off the wall, and he walked you backwards towards the utility closet off to the right side of the door. He pulled it open with his free hand, and he shoved you inside of it. He slammed the door closed, and he stormed across the room, grabbing onto the arm rest of the chair, and he slid it in front of it. He plopped himself down into it, and he called to you. "Now, even if you get the blindfold off, you'll still be in the dark. There's no escaping the darkness. Submit to it. Let it in. It can be your friend if you let it." He was turned on for some reason. Your pathetic little whimpers. You soft little shrieks, and the feeling of your body against his when he slammed you against the wall. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to fuck you. He wanted to fuck you so bad it was unreal. He wasn't going to though. Not yet. First, he had to crack you in half and then he could fuck you. He'd use sex as a way to manipulate you, to bend you to his will. He already knew you wanted him. That was only going to help him in the end. It was almost too easy. Except for the fact that it wasn't. He brought his hand up to his groin, and he worked at his button. He undid it, and then tugged the zipper down. He pushed his hand inside, and he wrapped his fingers around his length. He started pumping his hand up and down it quickly, and he let out the smallest grunt. He tipped his head back onto the headrest, and shut his eyes. "It's going to be a lot easier on you if you stop fighting it. I can see that little glint in your eyes. You're not an innocent little girl like you want everyone to think you are."

Your bound wrists slammed against the door, and you shook your head. "Let me out. Please." You hit against the door, it not budging at all. When you realized he must have locked it or propper it up, you almost felt sick. You turned your body around, pressing your back against the door, and you slid down it. You pulled your legs to your torso, and images started flooding your mind again. This time when they did, it was a lot harder to figure out the difference between what was real and what wasn't because of the darkness. Usually you could just open your eyes, or your eyes would flicker back to this reality, and you'd snap out of it. You couldn't do that now. The darkness made it impossible. You screamed when you thought you felt a hand on your ankle, and you kicked your foot out. You slid back up the wall and started sobbing again. "DR.REN PLEASE! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!"

"Mmm. No one's," Kylo grunted. "In there. I promise." He brushed his thumb around the top of his seeping head, and he bucked his hips up from off of the leather chair. He stepped his right foot out further, sliding down into the chair a bit. He increased the pace on his cock to as fast as he could work it. He was getting off to the sound of you crying behind the door. No one said he wasn't a sick individual. He had his own demons he was battling as well. "Fuck."

"DR.REN!" You thought you felt arms wrap around you, and you stumbled backwards, throwing your fists through the air violently. You stumbled over something, and you tripped. You landed down onto the floor, and you quickly crawled away. The images of you trying to crawl away from your father filled your mind, and you slammed head first into the wall. "NO! DADDY PLEASE!"

Kylo's body convulsed as his hot sticky seed shot out from the top of it. He pumped himself through it, and he let out a deep sigh. He scowled when he heard the thud, and then silence. He rose to his feet, tucking himself back into his pants, and he pulled the chair away from the door. He reached for the door handle, and he opened it. He cocked his head to the side, the light from the main part of the office illuminating your body sprawled across the floor. "Y/N?" When he didn't get an answer, he sighed. "Damn it." He stepped through the doorway, and towards you.

"Kill me..."

"Oh no sweet thing." Kylo slid his arms under your body, and he lifted you up, tugging you to his chest and he carried you out of the closet. He used his foot to close the door, and he placed you down into the chair. His eyes skimmed over your body, and he smirked. "We're not done yet." He was done with this sensory stuff. He'd gotten the freak out he wanted. He quickly removed the silky fabric around your wrists dropping it to the floor, and then your blind fold. "So, I want to know what you saw. Be detailed please."

Your eyes slowly drifted over to him, half-lidded as they adjusted to the lights in the office. You stared off blankly for a minute, trying to calm yourself down. "I saw my father."

"I said be detailed." Kylo snapped, annoyed.

"He was cutting my leg open. I managed to get away from him, and as I was crawling away, he grabbed onto my shoulders, and he pinned me down. That's all I saw." Your voice was filled with pain. Your chest felt like someone had taken to a hammer to it over and over again, and you were emotionally drained. You didn't want to do this anymore. Your cheeks saturated in your tears, and you covered your face with your arm, sinking down into the chair. "I want to go home."

"Tell me what happened to your mother." Kylo completely ignored your needs, or wants. He needed to know what happened. Mild curiosity, and for the main reason of being able to piece together more weaknesses to use against you.

"He killed her."

"Is that so? So how come he's not in prison then?" Kylo spoke with skepticism.

"The cops couldn't prove it, but I know."

"And how do you know little girl?" Kylo's tone was mocking again. He leaned back against the nearest wall, crossing his arms over his chest, and placing his boot up flat against it. He cocked his head to the side. "Hmm? What makes you so sure he did it?"

"I just know it. I don't want to talk about this Dr.Ren, please. Haven't we done enough today?" You weren't sure you could handle anymore. One more thing, and you were going to completely snap. You didn't want that, mainly because you didn't know what you'd do if you did. Your mindset wasn't exactly the best right now, and you didn't want to end up in prison yourself for doing something wild.

"Fine, but there is one thing I want you to do. Send that letter to your father."

Your arm came off from around your face, you watery eyes staring Kylo's golden-emeralds ones straight on. "Please not that." You couldn't send it to him, if you did, he'd know where you were, and he'd come after you. The very idea made your body started trembling again. Your lips quivered, and your eyes pleaded Kylo not to make you do this. You could see from the very serious look in his eyes, and spread over his beautiful face, you didn't have a choice. "He'll find me and kill me."

"No. He won't."

"How do you know that?!" You hadn't meant for it to be as harsh as it came out, but there was absolute doubt in your mind about Kylo saying he wouldn't. He didn't know him like you did. If he got that letter, even if he wasn't posted, or stamped or anything, he'd find some way to track you down by it. He was a crafty fucker like that. He was a liter cock roach.

"Because, we're going to kill him. Now, leave. I've got my own appointment."

"What? You're insane." You shook your head, and you yelped when he'd stormed over to you, and yanked you up by your wrists, dragging you across the room, and he opened the door and shoved you out of it.

"Good day, Y/N. Pleasure as always." Kylo slammed the door in your face, and turned on his heels smirking. He'd made progress. One more session, and he'd get you to snap. He was sure of it.

Your whole body still was shaking, as you stood in the waiting room. Your cheeks and your eyes were swollen, and red, and you kept getting shivers and chills up and down your body from the collar of your shirt being soaked by your tears. The migraine that had been threatening to break through earlier, finally seeped in, and you winced, whimpering loudly. If Kylo was serious about killing your father, then you were in even deeper shit than you thought you were. He couldn't possibly be serious. You mindlessly said goodbye to Hux, as you started out of the waiting room. Your mind was racing as you told yourself he was kidding. It was just a way to rile you up. Right?


	6. Daddy's Home

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty, and a plot twist. 

You were mindlessly muttering to yourself as you walked down the hallway, not once looking up to see where you were going. You thought you had the building pretty well mapped out by now. "There's no way I can kill my father. No way in hell. He'll kill me for even thinking about it." You were terrified. There wasn't a single molecule in your body that wasn't engulfed in fear. You shrieked when you bumped into someone towards the end of the hallway, and you jumped back, throwing your arms up out in front of you. "Kara? What the hell are you doing here?" Your eyes danced up and down the curvy red heads form.

"Y/N," Kara's face softened when she could tell from how swollen under your eyes were that you'd been crying. She lifted her hand up, and brushed it down your right cheek softly. "Are you okay?" Her words were kind, and full of concern. "What did Dr. Ren do? I told you to stay away from him."

Your hand shot up, and you shoved Kara's hand from your cheek. Your eyes narrowed into hers. "What the hell is going on between you and Dr.Ren? Why don't you want me seeing him?" You couldn't bring yourself to tell her what he'd just done. He knew what he was doing right? Despite how awful you felt, and how paranoid, and scared you were, he was the professional. He knew what was best for your conditions, right?

"What the hell is all this noise?" A male's voice shot down the hallway, and a male with slightly wavy shortish blonde hair stepped out into the hallway. His baby blue eyes piercing right through the souls of anyone he made eye contact with. "Is there a reason the two of you are causing all this commotion outside of my office? I'm trying to work." The paled male, shoved his hands into the pockets of her black dress pants, and he rose a brow into the air. He carefully scanned your body up and down, having a strange feeling that you were the patient Kylo had been talking about. He glanced over to the curvy red head, and he quickly ran his eyes over her large clothed covered breasts. He cleared his throat. "We have other people trying to get work done in this building. Please step into my office if you're going to continue to converse here." He side stepped, motioning to the door he'd just stepped out of.

Your hand wrapped around Kara's wrist, and you tugged her down the hallway, past Vicrul. You yanked her body through the threshold, and into the small office. "Kara, tell me what the fuck is going on? It's more than just you not thinking he's doing his job right. If I'm your best friend, you'll tell me now. I know something is going on with you and Dr.Ren. I'm not stupid." Your arms crossed over your chest, and you glared at her.

Vicrul smirked widely, stepping into his office, and he shut the door. "Oh, she's fucking him. I see her running in and out of the building all the time. Sometimes past office hours."

Your mouth fell open at the blonde haired man's words. "Are you fucking kidding me Kara? You're fucking him?" A tinge of jealousy shot through you, and you shook your head. "Talk about inappropriate."

"It's not like that Y/N." Kara reached her hand out for yours, and she frowned when you tugged your arm back. "Listen to me, i never meant for it to happen like that. I was started seeing him for depression and anxiety, and it just happened." She could see the look of betrayal glimmering in your eyes, and it pained her heart.

"And you didn't tell me for what reason?"

Vicrul leaned up against his desk, and he just listened to the drama unfold attentively. He was completely amused with what was happening. "Because she wanted him for herself."

Both women turned their heads to him, and said "Shut up." In unison. Kara sighed heavily. "Y/N, Dr.Ren said some concerning things to me the other day, and that's why I told you I didn't want you seeing him anymore. He outwardly said he was going to break you down, and ruin you. He wants to make you feel like you're nothing. That's why I said what I said, not because I want him all to myself." She shot a cold glare towards Vicrul.

"Alright ladies," Vicrul pushed his body off of his desk, and he stepped in between you both. He leaned his face down to Kara's first. "You liked getting fucked by the Doctor, what's the big deal?" He turned his head towards you. "You've got some seriously fucked up trauma and issues you're dealing with, and evidently Kylo must be going something right since you don't want to seem to oblige in your friends request." He cocked his head to the side, and he chuckled softly. "I get the strange feeling that you're not as broken as you seem."

"Fuck you." You sneered at him. "You don't know shit about me."

"That's not actually true. I'm Kylo's psychologist." Vicrul stated, and he grinned seeing the look of shock spread from both your faces. "Neither one of you knew Mr.Professional needs his head evaluated from a week to week basis? Interesting." He shot his hand up, taking your wrist into his grip, and he pulled your body to his. "Kylo did tell me one thing about you though." He lowered his mouth down to your ear, and breathed out hard against it. "You haven't had any cock in some time."

Kara's face turned bright red as Vicrul grabbed you, and looked all seductive like. She cleared her throat, and she gasped when Vicrul's other arm reached out for her wrist, and he pulled her body towards him too. He pulled his head away from your ear, and he put his mouth inches away from Kara's.

Vicrul rolled his baby blue eyes into the top of his blond covered head. "So, this is what's going to happen. You two are coming with me, and we're going to handle this problem once and for all. I'll just kill you both, and then Kylo won't be trying to break you anymore, and you won't be jealous about Kara fucking Kylo. You won't have to see Kylo anymore, so Kara won't need to worry. Everyone wins." He was getting tired of hearing Kylo talk about the both of you nonstop and this was the only way he could think of handling both problems at the same time. He stepped away from you, and he grabbed both your wrists, and he dragged you over to his desk. He released Kara's thinking she would be less likely to run away than you. It was no offense to her, but from the looks of you, you looked like you were on edge, and ready to make a break for the window to get away from here. He bent down, pulling open a drawer, and he reached inside of it, pulling out a wad of rope. He quickly bound your wrists up, and he grabbed onto the slack, and he reached out grabbing Kara's wrist. He quickly bound her wrists to yours, and he tied the ends off. "Perfect. Let's go." He grabbed the very end of the rope, and he wrapped it around his hand, starting for the door.

You and Kara exchanged a look of confusion, and mild fear. Your panic started building inside of you again as Vicrul dragged the both of you out of his office, and back into the completely white hallway. He led you down toward the elevators, and he pressed the button with his free hand. Your heart thudded loudly against your chest, swearing that they'd both be able to hear it. You could not only feel it, but it was in your ears. "Vic, this isn't going to help anything."

Vic stepped through the open doors of the elevator, and he tugged you both inside. "From where i stand, this is the only way."

You whimpered softly, and your mind raced with more images of the incident with your father. Your body collapsed to the floor, the images feeling like they were getting more and more realistic every time they came. You'd pulled hard at the ropes making both Vic and Kara's bodies pull downwards, and you yelped when Vicrul ripped your arms above your head.

"Get up, drama queen."

"She's not being dramatic." Kara chimed in immediately to your defense. "She's been through a lot. More than you or I could probably handle."

"You think so? You don't know any of what I've been through." Vicrul's blue eyes bore into Kara's green ones. He didn't back down, or look away. He kept his expression blank, and the corner of his lip twitched a bit.

A knock at the door made both women,and Vic's attention draw to it. Vicrul pressed his hand tighter against your mouth, and he called out. "Who is it?"

"It's Kylo. Can we talk?" Kylo shifted from foot to foot outside of Vicrul's office door, waiting for the ok to come in.

Vicrul glanced down to Kara who was frantically looking it up and down. "Don't."

Kara narrowed her eyes up at Vic, and she parted her lips. "KYLO HELP!"

Vicrul ripped his hand off of your mouth, and he bent down, grabbing Kara by the throat. He lifted her up, and slammed her up against the wall beside you. "Fucking bitch." He glanced to you, and he groaned when you twisted your wrist around, freeing it from his grasp. He leaned over and tried to grab for you before you ran to the door, but he wasn't quick enough.

Kylo was literally half-way to grabbing the door handle, when the door flew open and you rushed out of the office, and into his arms. He grunted, and he glanced down at you confused. "What the fuck is going on here?" He wrapped an arm around you, and felt that you were trembling. A flash of rage over came him, and he pushed you aside, stepping into Vic's office. The corner of his left eye twitched, and he looked right at Vic's face. "Vic, release Kara, now."

"I don't want to. In fact, if you come any closer, I'll snap her neck." Vic smirked, feeling Kara's throat clench against his hand. He looked away from Kylo and back to her. He pulled her off of the wall, and dragged her across the floor, and over towards his desk. He bent her over it, his other hand grabbing the back band of her pants, and he pulled them down with one swift motion. He replaced his hand with his arm around her throat, and he smirked, glancing up to Kylo. "How much do you like your little play thing?"

Kylo glanced Kara's face over, and he stepped towards the desk. He saw Vicrul tense a bit, and he smirked. "Don't worry. I'm with this." He put his hand to his pants, and he undid them. He tugged his zipper down, and he reached past the fabric, and he tugged out his large half-erect length. He wrapped his hand around it, and he started pumping his hand up and down. He put his other hand against Kara's cheek his golden-emerald eyes glistening dangerously. "Open up."

You'd peered around the doorframe into the room, and your jaw slacked seeing Kylo's cock slid between Kara's and into her mouth. Your fingers gripped at the doorway so tightly your knuckles turned white from the lack of blood flow. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and your vision blurred seeing Vicrul tug his cock out as well, and slid it up to Kara's sex. 'What the actual fuck? What do I do? Do I help her?' There was a tinge of jealousy that shot through you again as you watched Kylo's cock glide in and out of your best friends mouth. You quickly pushed it down, and you stepped out into the middle of the doorway. "Guys, stop. This isn't right."

Kylo's head whipped around, his black locks cascading around his cheeks perfectly. "Awe, are you jealous Y/N?"

"Fuck you." You spat. "I'm not jealous."

"I'll gladly fuck you next if you want." Kylo grunted, turning his head back to Kara. He drew his hand back, and he smacked her against the cheek rather roughly. He put his hand on top of her head, and he used that as a leverage to move his body back and forth into her mouth better. He slammed the head of his cock deep into her throat, enjoying the gags and chokes coming from her mouth and against his ccok.

Vicrul kept his arm around Kara's throat, and his baby blue eyes rose up to the doorway seeing how flustered you were. "Kylo, control your patient, before I have to."

"Don't even think about it Vic." Kylo retorted through a grunt.

Vic chuckled a bit, and he slammed the head of his cock against Kara's cervix. Her pussy gripped around him firmly, and he tipped his head back, moaning. "Sure you don't want in on this Y/N?"

Kara's green eyes went half-lidded as she got absolutely destroyed by the two psychologists. She was absolutely loving it. No, it wasn't her intentions to fuck Vic and Kylo tonight, but she didn't mind that it was happening. Vic was fucking hot. Saliva dripped down from the sides of her lips. She was too embarrassed to look over at you. She felt like in someway she'd been a terrible friend, and she didn't want to see the look in your eyes that confirmed it for her. Her hands gripped on the edge of the desk, holding herself in place. Between both men thrusting into her from both ends, her body was jolting back and forth along the top of the desk. She moaned against Kylo's cock in her mouth, feeling her pussy starting to pulse as Vic brought her to the edge. Her mind flooded with pleasure, and she moaned against Kylo's cock loudly. More drool slid down the sides of her lips, and onto the desk.

"Mmm." Kylo groaned approvingly. He dragged his nails across the top of her skull, his fingers twisting around in her hair. The upper part of his abdomen slammed against Kara's nose, and he smirked, when he felt his own orgasm building. He looked behind to you. "Get over it."

Your eyes looked him up and down, but you obeyed. Your feet moved your across the floor quickly, and you were standing at his side in a couple of steps. "What?" Your tone was bitter.

"Knees, now." Kylo demanded.

Your face flushed as you lowered yourself down to the floor onto your knees. Your eyes widened looking up into his darkened golden ones, and you drew your head back when Kylo pulled his cock out from Kara's mouth, and he twisted his body around to you. He removed his hand from the top of Kara's head, and he put it onto yours.

"Open. Now." Kylo smirked when your mouth parted, and he pushed his hips forwards slipping between your lips. "Soft." He was referring to your lips. He pumped his cock into your mouth, and he grunted, shooting his seed into the back of your throat. He continued to pump into your mouth through his bliss. He stilled inside of you, waiting till his cock went limp, and he slowly drew his hips back. "Swallow."

You willingly obliged to Kylo's demand, and you shut your lips, and swallowed the salty seed down. Your eyes looked up into Kylo's pathetically. You were still so fucked up from earlier by him, and all the trust you'd built with him, was out the window. But as you stared into his eyes now, there was a weird arousal that rushed through you. Your thighs clenched together, and you mentally cursed yourself for enjoying this. "Can I get up now?"

Kara's mouth parted again, as Vicrul fucked into her pussy brutally. "Fucccckkk."

Vicrul grunted, his pace turning sporaid, and his cum pumped into Kara hard. He fucked into her until he went soft, and he stepped away from her. He unwrapped his arm from around her throat, and he glanced to Kylo. "Truce?"

"Fine. But don't ever touch my girls again. Understood? Not without my permission anyways."

"Deal." Vicrul smirked, running a hand through his blond locks, and shifting them around a bit. "Now would you all get out of my office?"

Kylo bent down, slipping his arm under yours, and he pulled you to your feet. He spun your body around, and escorted you out of Vic's office into the hallway. "You're coming with me." He started won the hallway, towards the elevators.

"Dr.Ren where are we going? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." You had no fucking clue why you were the ony apologizing. Kylo should have been the one saying sorry to you. You whimpered when he tugged your body closer to his, and he put his mouth right to your ear.

"I wrapped your letter up. We're delivering it. I had Hux find your father's address." Kylo's tongue flicked out against your ear lobe.

[Y/NS POV the next day]

A knock on your door startled you awake. You felt like you'd literally just fallen asleep, so it irked you that someone was waking you up right now. You rolled over onto your side, and you slid off of your bed, and you slowly rose to your feet. Your slippers slid across your the floor of your bedroom, and you rubbed your eyes with the sides of your hands. You slowly walked into the kitchen, and to the front door. You reached for the lock, twisting it, and the for the door handle. You pulled the door open, and the grogginess immediately went away when your eyes landed on an older male, later 30's early 40s, with slightly longer than average wavy brown hair, and a well kept beard and mustache. His eyes stared into yours, and you quickly tugged the door to close it.

The man shoved his boot into the door, preventing it from being shut, and he shoved it open hard, sending you flying backwards. "Y/N. I just want to talk." He shut the door behind him slowly walking towards you through the kitchen. When you grabbed a knife from off of the counter he shook his head. "Honey, put it down. Please."

You kept walking backwards through the kitchen holding the knife to your tank top clad chest. Your entire body felt like it was being pushed against by an invisible force, and it was making it hard to move at all. You tripped against one of the chairs around the small table, and you fell down onto your ass. The knife hand fallen from your grasp, and across the kitchen floor. You scattered to your knees, and you crawled across the floor towards it. You reached for it, but the older man's boot came down onto the top of your hand, hard. A yelp slipped past your lips, and you looked up at him. "What do you want?!"

The man reached into the pocket of his jacket, and he tugged the letter out. "I just want to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it with you." You knew sending that letter out was a bad fucking idea. Kylo was a fucking idiot for doing it. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." You grabbed above his boot to his shin more or less, and you tried to move it backwards. No such luck. You dug your nails against his pant leg, and raked them up it.

"Stop!" The man bent down, grabbing your wrist. He removed his boot off of your hand, and he scooped up the other one. He lifted you into the air by both wrists, dangling you in front of him. "Fucking stop." He planted your feet flat onto your floor, and he twisted your body around, face fronting away from him. You still writhed against him, and he sneered. His patience he'd been trying so hard to maintain was growing very thin dangerously fast. He stepped you towards the wall, and he smushed your face against it. "You'll listen to what I have to say. I am your father after all. Got it?" His tone was dripping with malice.

"Get out!' You whimpered when he dragged your cheek across the wall. Your nails raked against it, trying to grab at it to stop him from moving you.

The man sighed, and he pulled you away from the wall, and then smashed your head against it hard with a thud. He felt your body got limp in his grasp, and he let you drop to the ground. He glanced over your unconscious body, and he pursed his lips together. "Stupid girl. I just wanted to talk." He crouched down, grabbing your arm, and he dragged you across the floor of the kitchen and into your bedroom. He lifted you up, and tossed you onto your bed. "I can wait." He didn't have anywhere he needed to be. He cleared his entire schedule just so he could come and see his daughter. His head tipped sideways a bit making his way back through the bedroom, back into the kitchen, following after the trail of blood you left behind. "Oops." He didn't dwell on it. If you didn't wake up in a few hours, then he'd handle it. Right now, he wanted to make himself something to eat he was starving. 

[Kylo and Hux's POV]

"Hey Hux," Kylo opened the door, stepping out from around it, and into the waiting room. "Is Y/N here yet?" 

Hux blinked and he frowned looking over to Kylo. "No. She hasn't come in yet." 

"Has she called?" Kylo pursed his lips together. 

"Nope." 

"She is supposed to come in today right? Like I'm not imagining this?" 

"Yup. Same time as always." Hux was catching onto the fact that Kylo was concerned that you weren't here yet. "I'm sure's just running late, and forgot to call. Those subways can be a pain in the ass. I'll let you know as soon as she's here if you want to go back into your office." He'd been in the middle of writing down his daily notes, and he had to stop abruptly when Kylo stepped out into the room. The last thing he wanted was for Kylo to find out that he had a 'Diary' per say. It was embarrassing enough as it was that he even wrote in it, but if Kylo found out. he shuddered at the very thought of what he'd do to him. 

Kylo mused to himself softly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and he paced around the room a couple times. "I don't know. I've got a bad feeling." 

"Like what?" Hux cocked his head to the side, curiously. It was never a good sign when Kylo was having bad feelings. 

"Like something happened to her. She's never been late to our appointments. I'm going to try to call her. Something doesn't feel right." Kylo spun on his heels, and walked back into his office. He stepped around his desk, and reached down for his phone. He quickly picked it up, and dialed your number. When it went just rang and rang, and then went to voicemail, his heart sank a bit. "What the fuck?" 

[Y/NS POV]

You heard the phone ring, and you want to grab it, but Damien rushed over to it, grabbed it and tossed it down onto the floor, stepping on it. Tears built in your eyes, and your lips started to quiver. "Dad, please...just leave. Why are you even here?" 

"Because, I'm trying to fucking apologize to you, but now I'm starting to think that you're still an ungrateful fucking bitch, and don't deserve that." The older male sauntered over to the bed, and grabbed your wrists, tugging you off of the bed to your feet. He dragged you over to the closet, and he grabbed your belt that was hanging off of the door handle. He wrapped it around your wrists, and pulled it closed. "Now, you'll fucking sit here and listen." He dragged you back across the floor back to the bed. He shoved you down, and walked over to your dresser, and tugged it open. He grabbed a sock, and he turned back around and walked back over to you. He shoved it into your mouth. 

Your whole body started to shake, and you wiggled around a bit. Your cheeks dripped with your tears, and you muttered against the sock in your mouth. Your heart was throbbing so hard, and you thought you might puke. The throbbing in the back of your head wasn't helping. What the fuck did your father want? Why was he really here? He wasn't here to fucking talk. There was no way. Your immediate thought was that he was on a drunken rampage again, and that he was going to kill you.


	7. Ripped Apart

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Eeeek. This chapter is ...I just..I can't. Haha. :D 

"Hux, find out where she lives. She's not answering the phone. I can't shake this feeling I have. I'm afraid something might have happened." Kylo's hand slammed down onto the front of Hux's desk, his eyes narrowing. He'd kept calling out, only to have it go straight to voicemail this time.

Hux's brow knit together, and he sighed. "Dr.Ren, do you think maybe she just doesn't want to come in? Perhaps you've pushed her too far?" His words came out timidly.

Kylo leaned his head over the desk, and he snarled. "FIND ME HER FUCKING ADDRESS. NOW!" He rose his hand off of the desk, clenching it into a fist, and he slammed his fist down onto the desk. The feralness was in his eyes.

Hux pulled his body away from Kylo, his heart racing. He cleared his throat, and he nodded. "Okay, Okay." He rolled the chair back to the desk, and he began typing away on his laptop. 'He's literally fucking insane.' He dug through your documents, and he sighed. "Her address isn't listed."

"Call Kara! Get me that fucking address, and give me that fucking bottle. Now." Kylo slid his hand across the desk, and he unclenched his hand waiting for Hux to give him the bottle.

Hux's face scrunched together, and he reached down below the desk, into the farthest corner. He wrapped his hands around the handle of the bottle, and he pulled it out. He placed it into Kylo's hand, and he turned to the phone. He dialed Kara's number, and waited for her to answer. When she did, he pursed his lips together. "Kara? It's Hux."

Kara's confusion ran rampant when she heard Hux's voice. "What's up?"

"Dr.Ren seems to think somethings wrong with Y/N and he's insisting I ask you for her address. Could you tell me it please?"

Kara's face hardened. "I'm sorry, but no. I'll just go check on her."

Kylo's body leaned all the way over the desk snatching the phone out of Hux's hand. He put it to his ear, and he scoffed. "Kara, darling, I'm only going to ask once. Give me Y/N's address now."

Kara was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. If something was wrong, she had to get over there immediately to check on you. However, maybe going alone was a bad idea. She sighed, and she replied quietly, with your address. "Meet me near the subway on the other side of the city. We'll walk up to her apartment together. I'm leaving now." She hung the phone up, shoving it into her pocket. She hurried down the street, and she darted down the stairs to the subway. She'd literally been on her way to get something to eat, but this was far more important. She tapped her boot against the platform, her anxiety starting to build inside of her. She darted through the doors of the subway, taking the first empty seat she found, and she took a deep breath in.

Kylo spun on his heels, twisting the cap off the top of the bottle, and storming for the door. He put the bottle to his lips, took a large swig, and he grabbed the door handle, tugging it open. He swallowed, and he glanced back to Hux. "Lock up when you decide to leave." He stepped through the threshold, and he took another swig. He pressed the elevator door button, scowling at how long it was taking. When the doors pulled apart, he stepped inside, and pressed the lower button. As the elevator lowered to the bottom level, his mind raced. If something bad happened to you, he was going to be upset. He was the only one that was allowed to do anything to you. No one else. The corner of his left eye twitched at the thought. When the doors pulled apart again, he wasted zero time in stepping out into the lobby, and he shoved the door open. The wind blew violently against his face making a chill run down his spine. He took another swig, and he reached into his dress pants pocket, and he tugged out his keys. He pressed the unlock button, and the black lincoln beeped along the curbside. He walked around the front of it, and tugged the door open. He lowered himself inside of it, taking another swig, and he shoved the key into the ignition. He twisted it, the car purring on, and he tugged the shifter into D. He stomped on the gas pedal, tugging the wheel to the side, and sped off down the busy street. He came to his first red light, and he slammed his hand against the steering wheel impatiently. "COME THE FUCK ON." He was losing his grip on his control of his emotions. The alcohol wasn't helping any either.

[Y/N and Damien's POV]

Your face hurt from crying as hard as you had been, and your the skin around your wrists were raw from wiggling them around under the belt. Your eyes stayed locked on the older man who was pacing back and forth in front of you.

Damien sighed heavily. "So," He reached for the letter in his pocket, and he opened it. His eyes looked it over, and he growled, crumbling it up in his hand. "This is how you feel? You want to kill me? How many times have I tried to tell you, I'm not going anywhere." He tossed the crumbled up paper onto the floor, and he kicked it aside. He gripped the blade he had in his hand tightly. He stepped back over to you on the edge of the bed, and he put the tip of the blade under your chin. "I should have killed you like I killed your whore mother." His tone was cruel, and harsh. He tipped your head up, staring into your watery eyes. "Stop crying girl. Crying makes you weak." He paused, and smirked. "I guess you've always been a weak piece of shit. I don't even know that you're actually my daughter. If you are, you're a fucking disgrace. You're pathetic. Honestly. You ran away to the big city, and for what?" He pushed the tip of blade into your throat drawing blood. "You're still the same. A fragile, weak little girl."

You whimpered through the sock in your mouth, and you clamped your eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. His eyes were full of hatred. Yours were too, but not as much as his. He truly despised you, and you didn't blame him. You'd tried to live up to his expectations, pushing yourself too far on a daily basis, and it was never good enough. You weren't good enough. When he said 'Just like I killed your mother' your heart nearly exploded with pain. You fucking knew it. You knew he had. Your body was shaking so bad that it hurt. You tried to turn your head away, but the blade slipped, cutting into your neck deeper. Your eyes shot open, and you screamed against the cloth.

Damien chuckled softly. "God, you know I tried to be a good father. I really did. But you," He shook his head, and he pulled the blade away from you. He reached for your bound wrists, tugging you to your feet. He dragged you across the bedroom floor, and into your small bathroom. He grabbed your bloody chin, pushing your face towards the mirror above your skin. "Do you see what I had to deal with all these years? How can I father live with himself knowing he'd failed as a parent? Huh? Look at you!"

Your eyes stared at yourself in the mirror, and then to him. You truly looked like a pathetic weak girl. Your eyes had bags underneath them, and your face was bright red and swollen. You were still shaking,and you could barely hold yourself up right. He was right. You were a disgrace. Your head lowered down, not wanting to look at yourself in the mirror anymore. You just wanted him to take that blade, and shove it into you. You wanted all the pain to disappear, and you wanted to be set free.

Damien spun your body around, and he turned the tub on, bending you down inside of it. He grabbed the back of your head, putting your face up against the water, drowning you. He grinned when your body started to thrash around. He waited until you were starting to get weak, and he pulled your head up. "You thought your life was hell before? I'm clear headed now darling, I can think of a lots worse ways to make you miserable." He shoved your head back down under the faucet.

Your mind immediately flooded with images of him trying to kill you before. The blood. The screams. Everything. Your heart was thumping so hard you thought it was going to explode right there in your chest. You kept trying to reach your bound wrists up to the knob to turn it off, but he'd rip your head back up everytime. Your whole nasal passage hurt from water going up it, and you could barely breath because of the sock in your mouth. You were too scared to spit it out. You'd rather have that in your mouth, than anything else. Your legs slid around on the floor, and you slipped, your head hitting the side of the porcelain. Your head swayed a bit, trying to keep yourself from passing out.

Damien scoffed. "Stupid fucking girl." He shot up to his feet, tugging your body up with him. He wrapped his arm around your throat, and he put his mouth to your ear. "You're about to have a really long night sweetheart. Best try and keep your strength. You're going to need it for what I got planned." He was about to step forwards when he heard faint voices. He narrowed his eyes, listening.

The door flew off the hinge when Kylo kicked it in, and he stormed into your apartment, bottle still in his hand. His golden-emerald eyes darted around the room, seeing that there'd been a struggle, and he scoffed. "Y/N!" He stepped further into the kitchen, and his eyes caught the trail of blood leading into the other room. His lips curled up into a sneer, and he followed it.

Kara slowly stepped into the apartment after Kylo. She saw all the same signs of a struggle as Kylo did, and her heart sank into her chest. "Y/N?" Her mind started racing as she followed the trail of blood like Kylo had. She stopped when she saw Kylo had right in front of the doorway of the bathroom. She scrunched her face together, and she looked around him, her mouth falling open when she saw you, and some man holding you in a head lock inside of the bathroom. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her father." Damien smirked, holding his arm around your neck tightly. His other hand twisted the blade around in his hand, and he looked Kylo up and down in a sizing manner. He was calculating if he could take him if need be or not. "And you two are?"

Kylo's head tipped to the side. He smirked slightly, and he brought the bottle up to his mouth. He noticed Damien shift a bit. He swallowed the mouthful he had, and he slammed the bottle against the door frame, glass and booze falling to the floor at his feet. He stepped towards Damien, and he moved quickly. He scraped the sharp end of the bottle over the top of his arm wrapped around your throat, and he grinned when he yelped. He twisted the end of the broken bottle around, and he shot it through the air. The bottle twisted around, and one side of it dragged across your cheek, hitting Damien in the side of the neck, sinking in. He caught you as Damien threw you across the room, and he spun you around, gently pushing you out of the room towards Kara. He turned back towards Damien, and stepped to his fallen body on the floor. He bent down, and grabbed a handful of his hair, ripping his body upwards. He twisted his body around again, dragging him towards the doorway of the bathroom. He purposefully smashed his head against the side of the door frame, knowing he just knocked him out. He threw him into the middle of your bedroom, and he glanced to you trembling in Kara's arms. "Are you okay?" When you nodded, he glanced down to Damien. He crouched down, and he pulled the broken piece of bottle from his neck, blood shooting out everywhere. "He's not going to be when I'm done with him." He tossed the bottle aside, and he grabbed Damien's wrist. He used his other hand to undo his belt, and he tugged it out from around his waist. He wrapped it around one wrist, and then looked back to you and Kara. "Undo her wrists Kara."

Kara's hands released from being around you, and she turned your body around slowly. She reached down for your wrists, and she undid them. She tossed the belt around your side towards Kylo, and she frowned looking into your extremely sad eyes. "It's okay babe. I'm here now." She pulled the sock from your mouth, and her heart nearly broke when the sobs broke out into the room. She hadn't been quick enough to catch you before you fell down to your knees in front of her. She bit her bottom lip, and she lowered herself down in front of you. She put her hand on your back, and rubbed it up and down. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you."

Kylo wrapped the second belt around Damien's wrist, and he pulled him over to the bed, tying the end of the belt around the frame of the bed, securing him in place. He smacked the older man across the face, and he growled when he didn't wake up. He was slightly inebriated, and his anger was flaring. "Wake up." He smacked him again, and he saw him stir a bit. When he opened his eyes, he cocked his head to the side. "Do you feel like a big man when you beat on your child? Huh? Do you feel powerful beating on a little girl?" His tone was full of venom.

You sobbed hysterically for some time, but when you heard Damien cough, your body fell down onto your ass, and you whipped your head around looking him over. You could barely keep your eyes open they stung so bad from all the tears. You slowly turned your body around wanting to hear Kylo's words. You wanted to see what he was going to do. You'd never seen Kylo look so mad before in your life. It slightly warmed your heart a bit that he and Kara had come to save you. If they hadn't of, you don't know what would have happened to you.

:"Who the fuck are you anyways? Her fuck buddy? Let me tell you something, I've fucked that pussy, it aint shit." Damien smirked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. He could feel that the wound on his neck was bad, and the blood trickling down the side of it. He pulled at the restraints, and he chuckled, staring right into Kylo's eyes.

Kylo didn't respond to Damien's remark. He didn't need to. It was meant to get a reaction, and he wasn't going to give him one. He rose to his feet, and he spun his body around. He walked over to you, and he bent down, sliding his arms under yours, lifting you back up to your feet. He felt your body weight shift around, and he planted you in place. "Do it."

"Dr.Ren, she can barely stand. Look at her. Just let her be. Please. Let me get her out of here." Kara pleaded, rising to her feet as well. She stepped to Kylo, and she yelped when Kylo smacked her across the face. She slowly brought her hand up, rubbing her cheek. She lowered her head down, and whispered. "Sorry. I was just trying to help her."

"How could you help her? Taking her away from the very thing she needs to do, isn't going to help her. Now is her time to confront the very thing that's been holding her back. She needs to tell him how she feels." Kylo paused. "Truly feels. She needs to tell him everything. She needs to take care of him once and for all." He looked down into your terror filled watering eyes. "You need to kill him."

Damien started to laugh but he ended up in a choke. "She's too fucking weak. She couldn't kill a fucking fly. You're wasting her time. She's a fucking child. She always has been and always will be." He groaned softly, tipping his neck to the side, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kylo scowled, and he turned your body around, and shoved you down to your knees in front of Damein. He slid his hands around your sides, crouching behind you, holding you in place. "Do it. Tell him what you wrote in that letter. Tell him you're no longer going to be held back by him. Do it." His tone was cruel, unforgiving. He pulled his hands back, grabbing onto your waist. He was growing impatient as fuck. He wanted you to confront this monster of a man. It was the only way you were going to get over your shit. He needed you to do it. "NOW!"

Your head turned away from Damien, unable to look the man known as your father in the face. He disgusted you. He made your stomach churn. He made a lump build in your throat. He made you want to puke. You couldn't do it. You couldn't. You were too scared. Your mind raced. What if he got out of those binds, and he took you again, and tried to kill you again. What if he did kill you? What if he got out and killed Kylo? Or Kara? Your whole body shook in Kylo's grasp, and you shook your head. "I can't!" Your sobbing made your words come out shaky.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he pushed you to the side. He inched over to Damien, and he put his thumb into the larger of the wounds in his neck. He dug his thumb into it, and he put his face right to his. "You're the one who is weak. You need validation for your own existence, that's why you've done what you did, and are still doing it. You're the one who is a child. Did your father beat you growing up? Did he beat your mother? Tell me who ripped the power from you as a child, that you need to get it back by doing what you do. Come on!" His other hand shot up, and he put his thumb right into his left eye, pressing down hard. He smirked when the shrieks filled the entire room. "You're no man."

Damien cried out, and he choked on his words. "Neither are you! I will haunt her forever. She'll never get over it. She'll never be strong. You're wasting your time thinking you can help her. No one can. She's her own worst enemy. She'll never forget me."

Kylo narrowed his eyes, pulling his thumb away from the mans eye. He smirked seeing how blood shot it was. He stepped backwards, and he rose to his feet. He side glanced to you, knowing that you weren't going to do it. He had to. If he killed him, you'd finally be free. It might ruin you, which was exactly what he wanted. He needed that thread cut. He needed to set you free. He needed you broken so he could put the pieces back together himself. He turned, and he walked over to the broken piece of glass across the floor, and he bent down, grabbing it. He glanced to Kara, and he scowled. "You and I aren't done. Your defiance will not go unpunished."

Kara blinked up at Kylo, and she pursed her lips together. She knew that whatever he had planned was going to be BAD. "You can't kill him Dr.Ren."

"I can, and I will." Kylo snapped, walking back over to Damien. He crouched back down, and he rose the broken glass up to his face. "A quick death is too good for you. I want you to die slow. You deserve to suffer."

"Y/N." Damien ignored Kylo entirely, looking over to you turned away from him. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you girl."

Your head spun around, and you glared right at him. "What?" You hadn't been paying attention to what had been going on around you, and you were just noticing that Kylo had the broken bottle in his hands, waving it around in front of your father. "Dr.Ren, you can't."

Damien smirked. "She's too weak. Like I said, she could never kill me. She is too desperate for my love, and my approval, that despite everything I do to her, she still yearns for me to one day love her." He coughed up blood again, and he looked you dead in the face. "Do you remember that night I came home late, and I brought you home your first bike?"

"Yes." You looked down at the floor. "I do."

"Do you remember how happy you were? Your mother and I brought you right outside even though it was pitch black outside. You wanted to get on it right then and there. You wanted to try it out. I'd never seen you so happy about anything." Damien paused, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Do you remember what I said to you?"

You had to rack your mind for his words. Your mind flooded with the memory, and you nodded. "Yes."

"Tell me."

You were silent a minute, and you sniffled. "You told me that I had to be brave, and do things on my own. If I wanted to learn how to ride my bike, I'd have to fight through the fear and I'd have to be brave."

"What's the point of this?" Kylo sneered, shaking his head.

Damien smirked. "Right. Well, do you remember what happened after that?"

"I fell down, and cut my knee open."

"And what did I say?"

"That I had to stop crying. Life was full of situations that were going to be painful, and crying was weak. I couldn't let people see me cry. If I got hurt, I needed to keep the pain inside. I needed to fight through it myself." You were trying to figure out the point of this whole conversation as Kylo was too apparently. "What about it?"

"You never did follow any of my advice."

"Enough." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he looked right at you. "Kill him."

"I can't."

Kylo rose a brow up, and he handed it over to you. When you didn't take it, he sneered. He stepped over to you, and he grabbed your wrist. He shoved the broken glass into it, and he stepped behind you. He fought against your struggle, and he drew your hand back. He shot it through the air, making you stab the older man right in the chest. He twisted it around, and he put his mouth down to your ear. "No, but you can." He pulled your hand back, enjoying the shrieks that slipped from your lips when he made you stab him again. He released your hand, and he rose to his feet. He looked back to Kara. "Get her out of her. Take her back to my office. I'm going to take care of this."

Kara rushed over to you, and she bent down, grabbing your waist. She pulled you to your feet, and she frowned hearing you absolutely spiral out of control. "Come on Y/N." She had to hold you tighter since you were struggling around so much, and she dragged you out of the apartment, and down the hallway.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, looking the slowly dying man up and down. He glanced over his shoulder making sure the coast was clear, and then looked back to Damien. "I want to say thank you for making your daughter such a fucking wreck. You've made my job interesting. She really is quite a fine individual. You've almost made this too easy to snap her in half. Now I get to mold her to my liking." He smirked. "Truly, I'm thankful. I hope you pray to whatever god you believe in for your redemption though. Where you're going, you're going to be ripped to shreds." He spun on his heels, and he took his exit leaving the man to die alone, just as he deserved. He tipped his head up into the air feeling victorious about the events that had unfolded. You'd broken. You finally snapped. He was fucking livid because he wasn't the one that did it. Your father had. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to cut that fucking thread, but at least the job had been done. Now he could start building you back up.

[Back at Kylo and Hux's office]

As soon as the door flew open and Kara and you stumbled into the office, Hux shoved himself away from his desk, and jumped to his feet. He rushed around the desk, and over to the two women. He tipped his head to the side, and he frowned. "What the hell happened?"

Kara shook her head. "Her father showed up. Dr.Ren made her kill him. Like literally shoved a broken piece of glass into her hand, and made her stab him. She's not okay. I'm pretty sure she's fucking broken dude. Help me get her into Dr.Ren's office."

Hux sighed, mentally cursing himself for taking this job. Of course Kylo had broken her. It was what he did. He ruined people, so he could mold them to be his little minions. He'd seen it so many times, he'd lost count. He grabbed onto your arm, and slung it over his shoulder, helping you into Kylo's office. The two lowered you down into the leather chair, and leaned your back against it. Hux stepped back, looking you up and down. He noticed you were just staring off into space, barely blinking. He waved his hand out in front of your face, and concern filled his eyes, looking over to Kara. "Uhm,"

"Yeah. Exactly what I mean. She hasn't said a fucking word. I thought she stopped breathing too." Kara sighed, looking you up and down. Her heart hurt for you. It really did. "Come on, let's give her some space." She put her arm on Hux's upper arm, ushering him out of the room.

Hux stepped back around his desk, and he lowered himself down into his chair. He inched it to the desk, and he started typing away at the computer.

"What do you write in there anyways? You shouldn't be taking notes of anything that goes on in here, just in case the cops come someday." Kara sat down in one of the chairs along the wall. She tapped her hands against her pant clad thighs.

Kylo shoved the door to the office open, and he silently walked through the waiting room to his door. He could feel Kara's eyes on him, as well as Hux's. He ignored them. He opened the door to his office, and he shut it behind him when he stepped into the room. He walked over to the side of your chair, and he cocked his head to the side. "It's done. How do you feel?" When you just blinked, and were silent, he scoffed. He stepped out in front of you, and he stared right into your eyes. "I asked you a question girl." Again, silence. This sent a rage through Kylo unlike any other. He grabbed your wrists, and he shot his body up, tugging you to your feet. He twisted your body around, and he pushed you down onto the desk. He pressed his body into yours, and he brought his mouth down to your ear. "Now you're not talking?" His hands trailed up and down your sides slowly. He caught the end of your shirt, and he pushed it up. His cock was growing inside of his pants, as his fingers brushed over the top of your skin, relishing how soft you were. He moaned out against your ear softly. "I bet I can get you to talk." He hooked his thumbs into the band of your pants, and he tugged them down with one swift motion. "I bet I can get you to scream." He sounded far too confident. He slid one hand down to your firm ass cheeks, and he gripped it roughly. He gyrated his clothed groin around against your bare cheeks. No reaction. You were just staring off at the wall. Your mouth was slightly parted, and he narrowed his eyes. "Hm." He pulled his hips back, and he worked at freeing his cock. He grabbed ahold of it, and he stroked himself a couple times. He gathered spit in his mouth, and he dripped it down onto his cock. He slicked himself, and he pushed the head of his arousal between your cheeks to your opening. He grunted when he worked his way inside of you, and he put one hand onto the upper side of your head as he started pumping into you. "Shit. You feel so good." He'd been waiting for this moment a long time. He started a deep, but slow pace inside of you, and his eyes looked to yours. He saw you glance at him quickly and then back to the wall. "You're broken aren't you?" He leaned his body down onto yours, grunting. "Good."

Saliva dripped down over the side of your mouth onto the desk. Your body had tensed up when Kylo pushed his large length inside of you, but you did nothing. You barely could move. Your whole body had been taken over by an unknown force, making it impossible to talk, or move. Your eyes could move, slightly, and you had looked over to him, but went right back to the wall. Internally, you were screaming. You were raking at the darkness, trying to escape from the pit you'd fallen into. There was no escape. You could hear Kylo's words, and his grunts, but you couldn't respond. Your mouth would quiver a bit, but nothing came out.

Kylo's body slammed against yours, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "This is a good thing." He shoved two fingers into your drooling mouth, and he twirled them around roughly. He felt your walls clamping around him as he fucked into you unforgivingly. He was enjoying himself far too much. He knew that the first time would be good, but this was almost too good to be true. Getting to fuck you the same day you'd shattered, it was like a dream come true to him. The rush he felt was indescribable. He shut his eyes, and he tilted his head back into the air. The only thing that would make this better was if you were screaming, or moaning, or something. The silence was killing him. He shoved his fingers deeper into your throat, and he managed to get a couple gags out of you. It was enough. He could feel your heartbeat inside of you, and he felt it quickening as he continued to slam into your core. He knew you were going to cum. This honestly surprised him. He thrusted into you, holding his own orgasm back, and he waited for your body to do its thing. He grunted loudly when your thighs clenched under him, and your back moved up against him slightly. Your pussy spazzed violently, and you whimpered softly against his fingers. He shot his seed deep into your core and he whispered. "Shit." His whole body shuddered, and he stilled inside of you. He put his mouth back to your ear. "You're staying with me tonight. I want to make sure nothing happens to you." He didn't trust that you wouldn't snap out of your daze, and do something crazy. He'd seen this before. A patient lost in their own little world, trying to hide from the reality at which they'd just been in, and snap out of it and kill themselves. He sighed, and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth. He slowly backed away from you, and he tucked himself back into his pants. He bent down, and pulled your pants back up, and your shirt down. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and he held your body against his. "No one's going to hurt you anymore. I'm going to make you stronger than you've ever been." He walked your backwards, lowering you down into the leather chair, and he patted the top of your head. "Now, be a good girl. I've got to go punish Kara." He spun on his heels, and he walked to the door, opening it, and stepping through it. He walked over to Kara, and he bent down and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to her feet. "Your disobedience is extremely unappreciated. " He stepped her backwards through the room, and he slid a hand up to her throat, slamming her against the wall hard. "If you ever fucking try to undermine my authoriy again, I'll let Vic do whatever he wants to you. Trust me, you won't like it. Got it?"

Hux's face flushed pale. He just stared at the dou on the other side of the room, with pure shock running throughout him. His mouth had fallen open slightly, and he felt his heart racing. He just blinked. He pulled his hands away from his laptop and after a couple minutes, he cleared his throat nervously.

Kara nodded her head, whimpering out. "Yes sir." She gasped when Kylo released her throat, and she grabbed at it with her hands. She blushed slightly, and she looked to Hux. Her green eyes widened, and she turned on her heels. "Is Y/N going to be alright? I'm really worried."

"She'll be fine. You can go home. She's staying with me tonight." Kylo motioned for the door. "Bye Kara."

Kara felt immediate jealousy. She was glad that you weren't going to be alone, but she was a little upset that you got to spend the night with Kylo. Not once had he ever asked her to stay the night. In the office or not. She scoffed under her breath, and she reached for the door handle. "Alright. I'll be back in the morning to see her." She pulled the door open, and she nibbled at her bottom lip as she stepped out into the white hallway. Kylo grabbing her throat had kind of turned her on, and she wished Kylo had just taken her into the office, and punished her in a different way. As she walked towards the elevator door, she paused by Vic's door, and she looked it up and down. She smirked to herself, and she walked over to it. She didn't even bother knocking, she twisted the handle, and she peered inside seeing the blonde man's head lift up, and he rose a brow into the air. She slowly stepped into the office, and she pursed her lips. "What are you doing?"

Vic blinked a couple times, and he leaned back into his chair, smirking. "What do you want me to be doing?" His tone overly suggestive.


	8. Catanoic

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Kylo's just a brutal man. Also, Vic is a total horn dog, and kind of a dick. 

"Hux," Kylo's golden-emerald eyes peered out through the slightly ajar door.

Hux was gathering his things together to get ready to go home, and he heard Kylo's voice. He slowly turned to look at him, and he rose a brow into the air. "Yes?" He sounded skeptical because he could see the look of uncertainty all over Kylo's face. "What's wrong?"

Kylo sighed, and he pushed the door open wider. He side stepped, and motioned to you still cataonic in the leather chair. He pursed his lips together, and he wiggled his finger at Hux for him to come over.

Hux lowered his bag down into his chair, and he walked over to the doorway. His eyes widened seeing your frozen state. "She's still unresponsive?" He looked to Kylo's face. "She's in shock probably."

"Is she going to snap out of it?" Kylo wasn't concerned for your well being. He was concerned that you'd be spending the night with him, and he'd be fucking bored. He wanted you lively. He wanted you to react. He needed more than you just sitting there, staring off into space. It wasn't stimulating what so ever. In fact, it was angering. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I hope so." Hux's brow furrowed together and he nibbled at his bottom lip. "If she doesn't come to by the end of the night, let me know. I've got to go home. I've got to feed Maleficent." He sighed. He felt bad for you, but he couldn't get anymore involved. He didn't want to. Whatever Kylo had done to put you into that state of mind, it wasn't anything he wanted to know about. The less he knew the better at this point. He turned slightly, and he walked back over to his desk. He snatched the strap of his laptop bag up, and he put it over his right shoulder. "Seriously though, if she doesn't snap out of it within twenty four hours, you need to bring her to the hospital."

Kylo's head turned towards Hux behind him, and he rose a brow up at his words. "That's not going to happen. I'll get her to snap out of it." He wasn't going to let this deter him. He had one goal in mind, and nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even your cataonic state. He just wouldn't enjoy it as much as he would have otherwise. "Hux," His eyes narrowed into his. "It'd be best if you didn't peep a word of this to anyone."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Hux stated quickly. "Have a goodnight Dr.Ren. I'll see you tomorrow?" He wasn't sure given the situation if he would even be needed here.

"Indeed." Kylo turned his head back to you. "Goodbye Hux." He stepped back into the room, and over to the leather chair. He reached out for your chin, and he cupped it roughly. He spun your head to him. His golden-emerald eyes glistened with annoyance. "Snap out of it." There was a glossiness spread over your irises, and he pushed your head back around. He shook his head, and he sighed. He stepped to in front of you, and he bent down, and wrapped his arms around you. He lifted you up out of the leather chair, and he slung you over his shoulder. He held you in place with one large muscular arm, and he walked back to the doorway, and he pulled the door closed. He carried you over his shoulder through the office, and out into the white hallway. He stopped at Vic's office door, and he reached down for it. His eyes lit up when he saw Kara bent over the desk absolutely getting railed by Vic. "Uhm,"

Vic's blonde locks rocked back and forth against his face as he slammed his cock into Kara over his desk. He picked his gaze upwards towards the door, and he smirked. He stilled inside the girl, smirking when he heard her groan of disapproval. His expression shifted when he realized you were slung over Kylo's shoulder. "You're kidnapping her?" He sounded bitter.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "No. I'm taking her home with me. She's catanoic, and I can't seem to snap her out of it." His gaze trailed down Kara's body, and he met her green eyes. He was kind of annoyed with what was happening, but his priority was you right now. "I don't know what to do."

Vic slipped his hand around the front of Kara's face, cupping it over her mouth to prevent her from groaning out loud any further. He narrowed his eyes, and he was silent a moment racking his mind for what would help snap you out of it. "Well, what happened?" He slowly started rocking his hips back and forth. He couldn't stay stilled inside of Kara. It felt too good to be moving around. He grunted softly.

"Her father was torturing her when we got to her house. I made her stab him."

"Well there you go. You broke her. She's in shock."

Kylo growled. He wasn't stupid. He knew that. "I know. How do I get her out of her shocked state?"

"You just got to be patient. She'll come around eventually. If she doesn't, call me." Vic rolled his head from side to side, and he turned his attention back to Kara. He lowered his soft lips down to her ear, and he nibbled at the cartilage. "You're here getting absolutely ripped open while you're friends completely falling apart. Such a good friend." He was mocking her. He got a sick kick out of it. He slipped his hand between the desk, and her legs, and down between her thighs, brushing it up against her clit. "You're not a very good friend Kara."

Kara whimpered against Vic's hand. Her green eyes filled with tears as his words played in her head. Her body jolted up and down the desk, and she stepped her right foot out, spreading her legs further apart. She clamped her eyes closed as Vic slammed his hips into her ass, and she moaned against his hand.

Kylo was utterly unamused. He twisted his body around, and he stepped back into the hallway. He slammed the door shut, and he clenched his hand into a fist. His blood felt like it was on fire as he stormed through the hallway to the elevator. He side glanced at your body slung over his shoulder, and he muttered under his breath.

[Y/N and Kylo's POV that night]

Kylo placed you down onto his large satin sheet king sized bed, your body sinking down into the memory foam. His eyes darted over your expressionless face, and he brushed a piece of your hair out of your face, and behind your ear. "Poor sweet broken thing." He smirked, and he lifted his body back up. "Remember how we did that sensory depravation in one of our sessions?" He knew you weren't going to answer, he was just talking so if there was a shred of you awake inside, you'd know what he was about to do. "We're going to do that, but differently." He walked over to his closet, and he tugged it open. He reached down onto the floor, and tugged out a large black box. He turned and walked back over to his bed. He placed the box onto the edge of the bed beside you, and he pushed the top open. His face lit up when he glanced into the box. His toys were all in there. He reached in for silky blind fold, similar to the one he'd used before, and he looked you dead in the eyes. "I know you love this." He placed the blind fold down onto the bed, and he looked back into the box.

After pulling out a ball gag, a small little whip, and some rope, he closed the box, and he placed it down onto the floor at the side of the bed. His golden-emerald eyes lit up with pleasure, thinking this plan was going to work. If it didn't, it would still be amusing never the less. His eyes calculatingly trailed over your blank face. He could see your eyes following him as he moved through the room, but there was nothing in them. They were just big, and hazey. He sucked in air through his gritted teeth. "I know you're still in there someone. You've tucked yourself away into a safe place, but I need you to crawl out of that pit. I need you to fight through that darkness that's consumed you. It's the only way you're going to make it out of this." He put one knee down onto the bed, and he lifted his body up, and he straddled your lower waist. He had the ball gag in his hands, and he lowered it down to your lips. He wiggled it over them, forcing your mouth open, and he pushed the rubber ball between your lips. He used one hand to lift your head up, and took the two ends together on the back of your head, and slid it through the buckle. He pulled it as far as it would go, and he secured it in place. He gently put your head back down onto the pillow.

Kylo reached over beside you, and he grabbed the silk blindfold. He twisted his body around, leaning down towards you, and put the blindfold over your eyes. He'd seen your eyes widened and that just confirmed there was still a part of you that was fully aware of what was going on. He pulled the string around the top of your head, and he made sure it was over your eyes properly.

Kylo pulled his body back up, and he inched down the bed, onto your legs. He grabbed the rope, and he scooped your wrists up. He quickly wrapped the rope around them, binding them together tightly, and he smirked when he saw your bottom lip twitch. This plan was going to work. It already was. He released the rope, and grabbed your waist. He rolled off to the side of you, and pulled your body over. He pulled the rope from under you, and he brought it up around both sides. He criss crossed the rope over your back, pushing it back under your body. He had to lift your body up a bit to tug the rope back through. He pulled it around your back again, and he tied it off.

Kylo slowly got off of the bed, and he eyed you up and down. His cock had hardened in its confines at the sight of you. He'd already been aroused from the second he'd brought you into his home. He couldn't help himself. Your weakened state. Your vulnerability, it was too much for him not to be. He had zero control over that emotion, or feeling. Especially with how addicted he was to it now that he'd had a taste. He growled softly under his breath, and he walked around the side of the bed. He scooped the whip up, and he twisted the leather ends around as he walked back to the end of the bed. He reached down running his hand over your ass bare ass cheek. He'd undressed you entirely before placing you down into his bed. He relished how soft your skin was again. He drew his hand from you, and he pulled his hand with the whip in it back. He shot it down, the leather making a crack sound against your right cheek. A redness appeared, and he repeated his actions again. He smirked when your body tensed up, and the shade of red darkened. "So broken. So fragile."

Your eyes just stared into the fabric covering them. Saliva dripped down the corners of your mouth past the rubber ball gag, and you tried to scream when the leather crashed into your ass cheek, but nothing came out. No noises. Nothing. Your chest heaved against the bed as another lash descended upon the opposite cheek. Your eyes narrowed, and got watery. But again, nothing came from your mouth. Internally you were screaming. You were crying out for him to stop, for all of it to stop. It was like someone had taken a small version of you, and placed you inside the confines of your mind, trapping you away. You could see yourself trying to get through the darkness all around the shrunken version of you. You were on your knees, forehead to the ground, shaking, sobbing. You were completely losing your mind, and there wasn't anything you could do. Your body was frozen though. As Kylo continued to lash against you, and you felt the blood drip down, the tears broke through your eyes, and against the fabric.

Kylo growled when you didn't react. He threw the whip across the room, and he bent at the waist, screaming. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He didn't have the patience for this. As fun as it was, this wasn't what he truly wanted. "Come on!" He climbed onto the bed, and he grabbed onto the rope around you. He yanked your body around, so you were on your back, and he straddled your hips again. He grabbed the blindfold, and ripped it off of your eyes. "I swear to everything, I'll fucking ruin you more if you don't snap out of it." He was dead ass serious. His rage was blinding him. He couldn't possibly believe that you were as far gone as you were. There had to be something he could do to get you to come back to reality.

Your eyes stared right into Kylo's golden-emerald ones, and you saw him, but you didn't SEE him. Not really. He just looked like a blurred disfigured shadow hovering above you.

"Son of a bitch." Kylo dropped the blindfold onto the bed beside you, and he smacked you across the face. "Your father was right. You're nothing. You're pathetic. Look at you! Hiding away inside the safety of your own mind. Insolent girl." Maybe degradation would get you to snap out of it. At this point he was willing to try anything. "You'll never ever amount to anything. No one is ever going to want to be with someone as broken as you are. You don't love yourself, what makes you think anyone else will?" He still saw the blank look spread over your face. He did however notice the single droplet that ran down your cheek. Had he struck a nerve or had you already been crying? He couldn't tell. He reached down for the blindfold, and he brushed his thumb over it feeling it was dampened. "You're crying. That tells me you're mind is subconsciously registering every thing that's going on. Good." He placed the blindfold back down, and he grabbed onto your bound hands. He climbed off of the bed, and he tugged you to your feet. He dragged you through his bedroom, and through the doorway into the living room. He glanced back at you. You were walking but you still weren't there. Not really. Progress. Sort of.

Kylo kept a firm hold onto you as he dragged you through his apartment, and out into the hallway. He didn't care if anyone saw your bound, gagged, naked body. Not a single care in the world. He led you down to the end of the stairs, and he shoved the door open. He had to yank you up the stairs, and when he got to the top, he shoved another door open. He felt the brisk breeze against his face, blowing his hair around, and he saw the goosebumps appear over your body. He smirked, and he pulled you across the rooftop towards the edge. He stepped around you, holding onto the rope wrapped around your back, and he shoved you forwards. He held you over the edge, leaning his body back so you didn't fall. He sneered as he dangled your body over the ledge. "I'll let go."

Your eyes looked down at the busy streets below you, and you could just barely feel the cool breeze. Your brain processing it but just barely. Your lips moved slightly against the gag, and more drool dripped from your cheeks. In your mind you were screaming still. Begging Kylo to stop. To not drop you. But there was a part of you, deep down that wished he'd let go. A part of you that wished he'd stop the pain, and hurt, and give you the freedom your body was praying for. You just stared down at the people who were so small they looked like ants running up and down the sidewalk. Your ears filled with the city noises, and you closed your eyes.

Kylo's hand was starting to go numb from the way he was holding onto you, and tilting you over the edge of the roof. He pursed his lips together, and he yanked you back, realizing this wasn't working either. "I don't know how to get you out of this state, but I'm not going to stop until I do."

[Vic and Kara's POV]

"You like that girl?" Vic had flipped Kara over onto the desk, and he was slamming into her. "You've been a bad girl Kara. I think it's time you get punished." He grabbed onto both sides of her head, and he tipped her body back against the desk. He lifted it just enough to be able to slam it back down onto it, and he did. He slipped his hand over her mouth, and he smirked seeing the look of pain glinting in her eyes. He applied pressure to it, pressing her head into the desk even harder.

Kara moaned against Vic's hand as he thrusted into her relentlessly. Her hands reached up for his shoulders, and she gasped when he pulled his hands away from her, and grabbed onto her wrists. "Shit." She whispered softly, staring into his baby blue eyes.

"You're not going to be Kylo's play thing anymore. You're mine now, do you understand that?" Vic snapped, pulling his hips back, his cock slipping out with a plop. He ripped her off of the desk, and shoved her down to her knees before him. He released her wrists, and he smacked her across the face as hard as he could. He grinned when blood dripped down her chin, and he bent down, grabbing her face, and tugging it back to him. He leaned down, and he lapped the blood off of her chin. "Get onto your hands and knees NOW." He let her hands go.

"Yes sir." Kara replied, and without hesitation, she spun around, getting onto her hands and knees. Her cheek burned slightly, and she flicked her tongue out over her bottom lip.

Vic smirked, and he brought his foot up to her ass, and shoved her body down. He stepped around to the front of her, and he put his foot onto the back of her neck, pressing down her. He grabbed onto his cock, and he started stroking himself furiously. "I'm going to make myself cum, over and over again, and I'm not going to touch you. You're not going to get to cum once tonight. That's your punishment for being a bad friend. And you know what?" He lowered himself down, cocking his head to the side. "I bet you're going to love every second of the torture. I bet you'll be dripping by the time I'm done with you. You'll be begging me to fuck you before the nights done." He grunted loudly.

Kara's green eyes shimmered with desperation, and mild pain. His boot against the back of her neck was uncomfortable, but he wasn't wrong about her being utterly turned on. She thought Vic had been the calm one of the two men, Kylo, and him. He was supposed to be the one that helped Kylo work through his shit. He was supposed to be the more professional one. If he was showing his true colors now, and this was who he really was, then he did a very good job at holding himself together, unlike Kylo.

Vic pulled his foot off the back of Kara's neck, and he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her red locks. He yanked her body back up, forcing her onto her hands and knees again, and he released her hair. "You're my little bitch now, got it?"

"y..Yes sir." Kara replied through a half-moan, half-whimper. Her green eyes filled with pleasure when he stepped around to in front of her, and she saw him stroking his cock. Her mouth parted slightly, and she licked her sore lips, wanting his cock in her mouth.

Vicrul smirked, looking down into her green eyes. "You want this don't you? You want my cock between those nice lips of yours?" His tone was mocking, cruel even.

"Yes sir." Kara's eyes grew even wider, locking them onto him stroking himself. Her thighs clenched together, an uncomfortable warmth growing between her legs. She could feel herself slickening with every passing second. Her pussy was pulsing rapidly. Her heart was pumping fast, and hard, and sweat was dripping down her body. She did want him. She wanted him badly.

Vicrul rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He stepped closer to her, shooting his seed all over her face, and grunting through it. He brushed the head of his cock across her lips, smearing his cum all over them. He chuckled softly, and he turned on his heels. "Sit on the desk, and finger yourself." He stepped over to his chair, and he lowered himself down into it.

Kara scattered to her feet, and sheepishly walked over to the desk. She placed herself on top of it, spreading her legs apart, and she put her hand to her dripping sex. She put two fingers to her pussy, and slowly started pushing them in.

"No. Alll of them." Vicrul's hand went back to his still hardened length, slowly working his hand up and down it.

Kara's face scrunched together at Vicrul's words. "W..hat..." She blinked up at him, hoping he was only fucking with her. She could feel the cum slowly trickling down her face, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Now. Do it." Vicrul's tone was stern. He increased the pace on his cock, and he tipped his head back just a bit, so he could keep his view on her. His lips curled upwards into a snarl. "Kara, I won't ask again."

Kara's face turned bright red, but she heeded his orders, and slowly worked her fingers into herself. She was stretching out her walls as she slowly added a finger. Then another, until all of her fingers were inside of her. She let out a whimper and she clamped her green eyes closed tightly. She wiggled them around a bit, trying to replace the pain with pleasure.

Vicrul grunted loudly as he watched the red headed woman pumping her entire hand inside of her. He twirled his hand around his cock, and he rolled his eyes into his head. His hips bucked upwards, and his other hand grabbed onto the arm rest trying to hold himself down. "Fuck."

Kara's legs pressed into the side of the desk, trying to hold herself down as she fucked herself with her hand. A mix between pain and pleasure ran through her whole body, and her walls gripped around the sides of her hand firmly. She could literally feel her heartbeat inside of her pussy. "Vic." She whispered softly, fluttering her eyes open.

Vic smirked hearing the desperation seeping from her words. "Cum." His pace didn't let up, still keeping his eyes fixated on her pleasuring herself.

Kara whimpered, and she pumped her hand into herself rapidly. She could feel her orgasm building, and she cried out when it hit her hard. She bucked her hips up into her hand, and her entire body shuddered violently. She stilled her hand inside of her, and she gently pulled it out, her fingers coated in her cum. She blushed slightly, and she looked to Vicrul as he rose from his chair, and walked over to her. She gasped when his cum shot out from him, and all over her inner thighs. She watched as he pumped himself through his bliss, and she nibbled at her bottom lip.

Vic pulled his hand off of his cock, and shot it to her inner thigh, covering his hand in his cum. He brought his hand to her mouth, narrowing his eyes. "Clean it off." He smirked when her tongue lashed out at his hand, and started twirling around it. "Good girl. Now, get out." He stepped back from her, lowering his hand at his side. Just as he did, the phone rang, startling the both of them. He growled, and he reached for it, putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Vic, it's Kylo. She's still the same." Kylo's tone was uneasy. He'd brought you back inside, and to his apartment, and you were still unresponsive. He was getting concerned now. "Can you come help me please?"

"Sure. I'll be right there." Vic rolled his eyes, and he hung the phone back up on the receiver. He looked right into Kara's eyes, and he replied bitterly. "I need to go help Kylo with something. Go home."

Kara shook her head, jumping off of the desk, and landing on the floor with a thud. "I'm going with you. Y/N needs me."

Vic rose a brow into the air, doing his pants back up, tucking himself back into them. "I don't think so. If you were so concerned with her well being you wouldn't be getting fucked by me right now. Sorry, but no. There's nothing you can do for her anyways. It's going to take a professional to get her out of the current mindstate she's in right now." He sighed heavily. "Go home Kara." He walked over to the door, and he opened it. "Now." He motioned with his hand for her to take her leave.

"Fine. But please call me later and tell me how she's doing." Kara had fixed herself back together, and she darted over to the door, frowning up at him.

"Mmmhm.." Vic waited for her to pass through the doorway, and he grabbed the back of her neck, and slammed the door shut as he stepped out into the hallway. He pulled her backwards, and he put his mouth to her ear. "I'm serious Kara. Don't make me have to fucking pound that ass." He shoved her forwards, and he stepped past her heading for the elevator.

Kara's face paled, and she looked to the floor totally embarrassed with the fact that she had wanted him to do just that. She heard the doors open, and she rushed after it, and stood silently beside him as the elevator moved down to the lowest level. She was about to say something but Vic had taken his exit the second the doors open leaving her with a slightly parted mouth, and alone in the elevator. She sighed, and stepped out of the elevator. Her mind started wandering to you, and if you were okay or not. She was really sad that you'd experienced so much trauma and you were stuck in that mindset. She had to think of something that could help you but she didn't know what. She was at a loss. She continued to rack her brain for ideas as she walked out of the building and down the sidewalk towards the subway.


	9. Life, Death

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Eeeeek. Some smut. This chapter got me feeling all sorts of things. Trigger warning for those who've attempted suicide, or had suicidal thoughts. So, please..read with caution. 

Vic's clenched hand knocked against the large wooden door in front of him. His baby blue eyes glancing from one side of the hallway to the end, and then to the other. Kylo's apartment wasn't anything like his own. It wasn't in the shitty part of the city, but it wasn't in the nicer part of the city where his was. The whole building sent jitters throughout him. It made him uncomfortable. He knocked again, growing annoyed with how long Kylo was taking to come to it. "Kylo." He called to the other side, pressing his ear against it trying to hear for his footsteps. He sighed when he heard them, and he drew his head back. He pursed his lips together when the door opened, and he furrowed his brows together. The look of distress across Kylo's face made him uneasy. "She's still not responsive?"

"I've tried everything. I even dangled her over the edge of the roof thinking it would snap her out of it. I'm getting fucking pissed." Kylo's voice was dark, and harsh. His anger was consuming him little by little. He had to call for Vic's assistance because he wasn't sure how safe you'd be alone with him when his anger finally won the internal battle he was having. It was inevitable it was going to. He side stepped, holding onto the door tightly.

Vic stepped over the threshold and into the apartment. He'd never actually been inside of Kylo's apartment, and as his eyes scanned the kitchen over, he smirked, finally landing his gaze on Kylo off to the side of him. "Well, where is she?"

"She's in the shower. I tried using water to snap her out of it, but it didn't work either. I've literally tried everything." Kylo pushed on the door, it shutting. Kylo spun his body around, and he looked through the opened doorway past his kitchen and in the direction of his bedroom. "I hope you can help, if you can't I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Isn't this what you wanted Kylo? For her to break?" Vic started through the apartment, and into the bedroom. He pivoted towards the left, and walked into the bathroom.

Kylo walked beside Vic, both men stopping in front of the doorway to the bathroom, locking their gazes on your naked body still bound with rope against the tiled wall of the shower. "Yes, but I didn't think she'd fall catatonic. I expected her to lose it, but not like this. I've only seen this one other time, and you know where she is?"

"In the mental ward. I remember." Vic rolled his eyes. He stepped into the bathroom, approaching the bathroom. He crouched down in front of the shower, cocking his head off to the side. His baby blue eyes skimmed over your body slowly. "Her eyes follow me." He leaned to one side, and then to the other confirming his statement. He rose his hand up, and lunged it towards your face, seeing you blink. "She's in there. Somewhere. Have you tried sensory overload?"

"Yes." Kylo sneered. He crossed his arms over his muscular torso, glaring down at you. "It's pathetic. She's weak."

"You pushed her too far, too soon. It's your fault she's like this." Vic didn't bother looking back to Kylo. He knew the look he'd have on his face if he did. He tugged at the rubber ball, and he smirked. "Nice touch."

"I didn't want to risk her waking up and screaming." Kylo mused.

"Let's get her out of the shower."

Kylo uncrossed his arms, and he stepped into the bathroom. Both men reached into the shower, grabbing the upper part of your bound arms, and tugged you to your feet. They escorted your soaking wet body back into the bedroom, and they placed you flat onto your stomach over the top of the mattress. When Vic stepped away, he noticed the lash marks across your ass cheeks, and he whipped his head towards Kylo. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed it is." Kylo smirked, walking over to the black box beside his bed. He bent at the waist, and he picked the box up. He used his thumbs to shove the top open, and stretched his arms out to Vic. "See? I've got all sorts of toys."

"Have you fucked her like this yet?" Vic's eyes skimmed the various items over in the box, and he licked his lips thinking about how easy it would be to just dominate you in this state. He didn't approve of the inappropriate relationships with Doctors and patients, but he wasn't your doctor, and Kara wasn't his patient that's why he was alright with what he'd done, and what he wanted to do.

Kylo fell silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vic rolled his eyes, and he positioned himself between your legs hanging off the side of the bed. He slid his hands up your shins, over the back of your thighs, and he gently grazed his fingers over your lash mark covered ass cheeks. He felt his cock grow in his pants, and he groaned. "I'm going to fuck her. Maybe it'll snap her out of it."

"What?!" Kylo's tone harshened. "No. It's not going to work. I already tried." He wasn't very fond of the idea of Vic fucking you. You were his, not Vic's. He didn't like sharing. His chest tightened, and he narrowed his eyes as Vic started working at his pants. "I fucking said," He stepped to him, and Vic's hand shot up, smacking Kylo across the face, hard. Kylo's cheek burned and he blinked at Vic in disbelief. "Really?"

"Try and stop me again. You know what I'm capable of." Vic's tone was daring. He knew Kylo wouldn't try again. He was smarter than that. He turned back towards your motionless body, and he used his knees to spread your legs further apart. He tugged his zipper down, and he pulled his cock out from his pants. He stoked himself a couple of times, and he lowered his hips down to your ass. He pushed his cock between your ass cheeks, up to your opening. He tilted his hips inwards, the head of his cock slipping into your core, and he grunted feeling how tight you were. "Fuck." His hands went up to the tied ends of the rope, and he quickly untied them. He slipped the rope under you, and he unraveled it from your body. He tugged your hands to the side, and he uncoiled the rope from around them. He let the rope fall down onto the mattress, and he returned his hands down to your ass.

Kylo was frozen in place as Vicrul started thrusting in and out of you, and grabbing onto your ass cheeks. He turned away from the sight, not wanting to watch someone else fucking you. He wasn't okay with it at all, but he also didn't want to push Vic. Vic wasn't just capable of mentally destroying someone, he could fight. He'd spent time in the boxing arena, and he'd also taken some classes for self defense. Kylo could kick someone's ass if need be, but not Vic's. He knew that. He stormed into the kitchen, and he slid his hand across the counter, knocking off a plate and a cup he'd left over from that morning. It shattered on the floor on the other side of the counter, and he growled.

Vic's head twisted to the doorway, and he leaned back a bit, trying to see what Kylo was doing. He brushed it off, deciding he was probably just throwing another temper tantrum. He was amused with himself for having so much power and leeway over Kylo. It made him feel powerful. He continued his deep pace into you, though it was slow. He was dragging this out. Trying to see if you'd wake up. He could see you eye looking back towards him, and it intrigued him. "You're in there. Come out. Don't be shy." He let out a small grunt.

Kylo paced around the kitchen, hating every second of life right now. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands as he walked back and forth across the tiled floor of his kitchen. He stopped in front of the fridge, and he slammed his fist into it, denting it in immediately. He felt pain sear through his entire hand, and he grumbled incoherent words under his breath. He pulled his hand back, watching the blood drip down from it.

Vic chuckled slightly, looking over at Kylo in the other room. "Such a child."

"Shut the fuck up Vic!" Kylo retorted hearing Vic's words clear as day. "Just hurry the fuck up. I don't appreciate you touching my things."

"Then I guess you're going to be really mad knowing that Kara is mine now." Vic turned his head away from the doorway, looking back at your face. He reached his right hand up to your face, and he gathered some spit dripping from the side of your mouth. He coated his fingers in it, and he pulled his hand back, bringing his fingers to his lips. He pushed his tongue out of his mouth, and he lapped at his fingers. He grunted. "Delicious." He smirked, increasing the speed inside of you.

Kylo sauntered back into the room, and he heard the door shoot open. His head whipped around, his black locks whipping around the sides of his face. His golden-emerald eyes widened seeing Kara storm into his apartment. "Kara, what the fuck?"

Kara rose her hand up, silencing him, and storming past him into the bedroom. She growled when she saw Vic fucking your catatonic body. "Really? You are both fucking pathetic. That's no better than fucking a dead girl. You're gross."

"Kara," Vic's expression hardened, looking up up and down with unamused eyes.

Kylo stepped behind Kara, and he pressed his hand over her mouth, wrapping his other arm around her throat, pulling her body into his. "Kara, Kara, Kara. You can't just come into my apartment like this."

"Punish her." Vic sneered, and he grabbed onto the sides of your hips, fucking you as hard and as fast as he could. He tilted his head back, grunting, feeling your walls gripping him slightly. "I think she's coming to." His eyes flashed with lust as he looked to your face, still seeing the void look on it. "Nope, guess not." He quickly corrected himself. He grunted feeling his orgasm building, and he shot his seed deep into you. "Fuck." He didn't stop pumping into you though, he was enjoying how you felt too much.

Kylo smirked, walking Kara forwards, and bending her down onto the bed, so her face was right next to yours. "Gladly." His arm pulled off from around Kara's neck, and he grabbed the back of her neck firmly. His free hand went to his pants, and he undid them, reaching inside and tugging out his cock. He grabbed onto the band of Kara's pants, and he tugged them down swiftly. He lined his cock up to Kara's ass, and he slowly started pushing forwards.

Your eyes turned to Kylo's body behind Kara's, and something in your brain clicked. Your lips opened more, and you screamed, shooting your body upwards in a blind rage, and you twisted your body around, your legs flipping about, and you kicked Vic backwards and away from your. Your hands flew up to the back of your head, and you ripped it apart, and pulled the gag from your mouth. Your eyes flashed darkly, and you screamed again. You jumped to your feet, and you rushed over to the side of the bed where Kylo and Kara were. Your arms flew up, and you shoved Kylo to the side. You bent down and grabbed Kara's hair, ripping her up from off of the bed, and dragging her across the bedroom floor. You ignored her pleas, and you walked towards the kitchen.

Kara's hand flew up to the arm holding onto her hair, and she raked her nails down over it. "Let go! Stop!" She heard you wince, and stopped being dragged abruptly. Fear rushed through her, and she pulled her feet up right, and she tried yanking her head from your grasp. She winced, and she spun her body around, and punched you in the stomach. Now your grasp released, and she stepped backwards.

You doubled over, and your teeth gritted. You sucked in a sharp breath, and you quickly straightened your body up. You pivoted on your heels, and you screeched again, darting into the kitchen.

Kylo and Vic both looked to one another, to Kara, and then to the doorway you'd just disappeared behind. "Well, she's awake now." Vic readjusted his pants, putting his cock away, and he just waited to see what was going to happen now.

Silence filled the whole apartment, and Kara took a couple breaths in, and sighed. She turned to Kylo and she was about to say something but stopped when you screeched again, darting back into the bedroom. She quickly turned her body, and her green eyes widened seeing you coming right at her with a knife. She backed up quickly, gasping when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she lowered down onto it.

You rushed at her, waving the blade out in front of your frantically. You swiped the blade down through the air, and it split open Kara's arm, and you laughed mencially.

"She's fucking insane. Someone help!" Kara blocked your attack, sort of. You sliced another part of her arm, and she winced. "PLEASE!"

You twirled the blade around, and used your other hand to shove Kara's hand aside. You leapt onto Kara's lap, knocking her flat onto her back. Your hands moved around violently trying to get to her throat.

Kara's legs pushed upwards, and she used her strength to flip you up over her body, and over the side of the bed. She shot her body upwards, off of the bed, and onto her feet again. She rushed for the doorway, and dashed into the kitchen.

You jumped back to your feet, and cocked your head to the side. You'd been totally engulfed in whatever it was that had woken you up. Whatever this feeling or emotion was, it was dark. It was controlling you, and you couldn't stop it. You pushed off your bare heels, and you sped through the bedroom into the other room after Kara.

"We should probably stop them before they kill one another." Vic shook his head. As amusing as it was to see two girls fighting, eventually one of you was going to win, and the other one was going to be dead. You were not in your right state of mind. Even though you'd come to, it was evident that whatever had been woken inside of you, it needed to be stopped.

Kylo rose his hand up, waving it dismissively. "Just hold on. I want to see this." He traipsed across the room, and he stood in front of the doorway watching the two of you rolling around on the ground. He thought Kara was a goner when your hand shot at her, but she'd blocked it, and threw you off of her. He smirked, and he glanced to Vic who was at his side now. "Want to make a bet?"

Vic chuckled softly. "No. We're not going to let it get that far." He rose a brow up when Kara pinned you down, and you managed to somehow get the blade into your mouth, and leaned your head up, and dragged the blade across her stomach slightly. He smirked when Kara slapped you, and you growled. "Seriously-"

"Alright." Kylo cut him off, and both men walked over to you still wrestling about. Vic wrapped his arms around Kara, tugging her body upwards, and spun her around. He pushed her backwards, and he narrowed his eyes. "Stay."

Kylo bent down, and grabbed the knife from you, tossing it across the room. He grabbed onto your wrists, and he pulled you to your feet. He quickly wrapped his arms around you, and he held you against him. "You're fine. It's fine. Stop."

Your hands raked down Kylo's sides, and you growled. You clamped your mouth down against his chest, growling against him. You were feral. Like a wild animal that had been captured desperately trying to escape.

Kylo sighed. "Stop." When you still didn't stop, he twisted your body around, and he wrapped his arm around your throat. He held you in a head lock until you stilled in his arms. He slowly uncoiled his arm from around you, and he scooped your body up, carrying you back into the bedroom. He placed you down onto the bed, and he sighed. "Welcome back doll." You'd wake up shortly. He made sure he didn't do it too hard. He turned on his heels, and he walked back into the kitchen. "Kara, leave. Before she wakes up."

Kara shook her head. "No."

Vic sighed. "You shouldn't even be here Kara."

"She woke up cause Kylo was trying to fuck me right?"

"We don't know that." Vic scowled. "We just know she woke up."

Kara rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to leave. Not any chance. You'd just tried to kill one another, and her heart was broken. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to take care of you. She wanted to help you. That's why she was here. "Please. I want to help."

"No. She's going to wake up, and I don't want her going feral again." Kylo snapped. "Get the fuck out. NOW! Vic, she's your responsibility now, deal with it." He walked back into his bedroom, waiting for you to wake up.

Vic looked Kara in her green eyes. "Kara, this is important that you leave."

"Fine. But, we're not done yet."

"You're right. We're not." Vic smirked deviously as he watched her take her leave. When she shut the door, he made his way back into the bedroom. "What are we going to do if she wakes up like that again?"

Kylo's face paled. "I don't know. We'll have to tie her back up. If you hadn't of untied her, she wouldn't have been able to attack Kara. You know that right?" He narrowed his eyes up at Vic's face.

"Hm." Vic scowled. "Indeed." How was he supposed to know that you were going to wake up and act like a possessed demon? He couldn't have possibly known that. "I'm starving. I'm going to make some food, if you don't mind."

"Whatever." Kylo spat, looking at your face. It was such a difference between how peaceful you looked sleeping, and how wild you were awake.

Kara stormed down the hallway, and she shoved the door open, and hurried down the stairs. She didn't want to wait for the elevator. She wanted to get out of here as quickly as she could. She was hurt, emotionally, mentally, everywhere. Her best friend had tried to kill her for something she didn't even do. Her lips curled down into a frown, and she stomped off of the bottom step. She shoved the door open, and she sighed when the rain that fell from the sky drenched her whole body immediately as she walked towards the subway.

Damien's eyes skimmed Kara over, realizing she was who she was, and he limped after her towards the stairs leading down into the subway. He'd managed to get out of the binds, not without more damage done though. He'd wrapped his neck up tightly with a shirt he'd found in your apartment, and he'd wrapped a shirt around the wounds on his stomach, stopping the bleeding. He was hurt, but he wasn't going to die. He stopped the bleeding in time. It'd taken him some time to get up to his feet, and get out of the apartment, but he did. He'd tracked Kylo's location down by the stamp on the envelope he'd received the letter in, and he'd gone there. He broke into the office, and he helped himself onto Hux's computer. He managed to find Kylo's address after some digging around, and he set out for the subway. He'd gotten lots of disturbed looks on his ride there, but he paid them no mind. He'd gotten off, and he'd found Kylo's apartment without any problem. He'd been hiding in the shadows waiting for Kylo to come out, but instead he saw Kara. He had to take this chance. He held onto the railing as he climbed down it, grunting under his breath. He stepped down onto the platform, making sure that his face was covered enough by the hood of his jacket. He stepped onto the subway and he sat on the other side, keeping a keen eye on her as the subway took off. When the subway stopped again, and Kara got up, he did too. He slowly followed after her, climbing the stairs again, and he followed her down the sidewalk. When she turned off into an alleyway, he smirked. He turned the corner, and he watched as she pushed a metal gate open, and she stepped into the shadows. He slowly made his way over to the gate, and he reached for it. His eyes lit up when he realized he didn't need a key to get into the courtyard of the building, and he shoved it open. He stepped inside, his eyes searching for Kara, and he saw her climbing up the wooden stairs towards the fourth floor. He waited to see what door she went to, and he slowly started up the stairs. He was out of breath by the time he got to the fourth floor, and he doubled over, an immediate rush of pain jolting through his body. He silently cried out, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

It took Damien a few minutes to get his shit together, and he finally straightened his body out. He slowly walked over to Kara's door, and he grabbed onto a large metal pole that was leaned against the wall. He didn't know what it was used for, but he knew what he could use it for. He smirked, and he grabbed the door handle. He turned it ever so slowly, and he was surprised it was unlocked. He slowly pushed it open, and he stepped onto the step into the apartment. He took a couple steps forwards, making sure she wasn't in the room he was stepping into, which was a little living room, and he closed the door silently. He held the metal pole to his chest, as he moved across the carpeted living room floor, and towards a small hallway. He heard the sound of running water, and he pressed up against the wall, waiting for Kara to come out of what he assumed to be the bathroom. When she did, he swung the metal rod up, crashing it against the back of her head, and knocking her out. "Payback's a bitch." He dropped the metal rod to the floor, and he bent down, grabbing ahold of her hair, and groaned as he dragged her body down the hallway towards the slightly ajar door. He kicked it open with his foot, and he slid her body into the doorway. He let her drop with a thud, and he looked around the room for something to tie her up with. If he couldn't get to Kylo, or you, he'd get the next best thing, Kara, your best friend.

[Y/NS POV when she wakes up again]

Your eyes opened, a headache relentlessly pounding in the back of your head. You brought your hand up to it, and you rubbed at the base of your neck. You forced your body upwards, and you blinked staring right at Kylo who was crouched at the side of the bed. "What the fuck happened?"

"Uhm," Kylo turned his head towards the doorway. "VIC!"

Vic scoffed, and he rose from the chair he'd sat down in to eat his plate of Mac and Cheese, and he continued to eat as he walked to the doorway. He took the bite off of his fork, and he lowered the fork down onto the plate of food, staring at you. He glanced to Kylo with his baby blue eyes flashing with amusement. "Hmm."

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" Everything was a blur as you tried to recollect it. Nothing made sense.

"Well, you tried to kill Kara." Vic smirked, and he stepped further into the room, over to the nightstand. He placed the plate of food down onto it, and he turned his attention back to you. "You don't remember?"

"No." Your face paled at Vic's words. Had you really tried to kill her, and why? He had to be lying. You wouldn't do something like that. You continued rubbing the back of your head, and you scoffed softly. "I think you're lying. I wouldn't do that."

"It's true." Kylo stated blandly. "You went straight feral on her ass." He smirked thinking about how you attacked her like a rabid animal. "I think your jealousy got the best of you. Least it snapped you out of that catanoic state you were in." He rose to his feet, looking you over slowly.

"No." Tears filled your eyes, and you shot out of the bed to your feet. You moved quickly through the room, side stepping around both men, and rushed into the kitchen. Tears streamed down from your eyes, and your chest tightened. Your bottom lip quivered and you started shaking. Your hand wrapped around the blade on the counter top, and you dragged it up your left wrist. You took the bloody handle into your other hand, and you dragged it up your right wrist. You fell to the ground hard, and the knife bounced off of the tiled floor. Your head lowered down and you sobbed hysterically.

Vic and Kylo both rushed after you into the kitchen. Kylo growled, stepping to your side, and he crouched down beside you. "You stupid girl." He grabbed your sliced open right wrist, and the corner of his left eye twitched. He shot to his feet, tugging you up.

Vic stepped across the tiled floor, grabbing your other bleeding wrist, and they spun you around, dragging you into the bathroom. "Seriously, dramatic much? You got a needle and thread?"

"No." Kylo spat. He released your wrist, and he reached down for one of the drawers under the sink. He pulled it open quickly, and he rummaged around looking for bandages, or gauze. He muttered under his breath, and he pulled out a roll of gauze.

Vic struggled to hold your body upright, and he pushed you against the countertop, moving his hand to your shoulder. His baby blue eyes narrowed into your half-lidded ones, seeing the life slipping from them. "Why would you do that?"

Your lips curled up, and you smirked. "Because I'm worthless, and don't want to be alive anymore." Your knees started shaking as your body was slowly surrounded by darkness. "I want to die....just let me."

Kylo grabbed your wrist, wrapping the gauze around it tightly. He tore a piece of, tying it around you in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and he pushed Vic aside, using his body to hold you up. He wrapped up your left wrist, and he dropped the roll of gauze to the floor. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and he lifted you up off of the floor. He slid his hand around you and he scooped you up into his arms. He pulled you to his chest, glaring at Vic. "This is your fault. If she dies, I'll fucking kill you."

"This is my fault how? You're the one that decided to take a liking to her, and pissed Kara off. This is your fault." Vic shook his head, and he backed up out of the room so Kylo could get through. He kept his eyes locked on him as he carried you over to the bed, and lowered you down onto it. "We should bring her to the hospital."

"And tell them what? Oh hey, by the way, this is my patient, and I've put her through so much trauma that I broke her, and she tried to kill herself? Oh yeah, I'm sure that'd go over real great." Kylo's head cranked around, rolled his eyes at Vic.

"Obviously we'd need to lie." Vic spat back. "Hey, I don't care if she dies."

Kylo shot across the bedroom at Vic, his hand rising up to his throat, and he stepped him backwards across the room, slamming him into the wall. "Vic, don't fucking push me." He gripped his fingers tighter around his throat, putting his mouth right above his. He breathed heavily, his chest rising up and down quickly. The steam was almost visibly coming out from his flaring nostrils, and his ears.

Vic's throat clenched against Kylo's large hand, and he tipped his head upwards, pressing it into the wall. "Hmm." He smirked slightly.

Kylo snapped his hand back, and he pivoted on his heels looking at you. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He clenched his right into hand a fist, and he twirled his body around, lunging his fist into the wall next to Vic's head. "FUCK!"

Your head rolled to the side, and you blinked rapidly staring at the two men. Your mouth parted slightly, but you were too weak to get the words you were thinking out. You let out a deep exhaled of breath through your parted lips, and you closed your eyes. Your body swarmed with a strange warmth, and you accepted the darkness clouding around you. The pain you once felt through your split open arms had become numb, and your body sunk down into the mattress. Tears broke through the corners of your eyes, and your heart beat started to slow. 

[Kara's POV] 

Kara's green eyes shot open abruptly, and she groaned, looking around her bedroom. Her head throbbed painfully, and she whispered profanities under her breath as she came to. Her face flushed when her eyes landed on Damien standing over her. "What the fuck?"

"Hello dear." Damien smirked widely. He reached his hand out for Kara's cheek, and he chuckled when she turned her head away from him. He grabbed the bottom of her chin, roughly tugging her head back to him. "You and my daughter, and that fucking piece of shit left me to die. I'm going to return the favor. Except," He paused, and he mulled his plan over in his head. "I'm going to leave you just barely alive, and I'm going to bring you back to that assholes apartment, and I'll kill you in front of her." 

"Please don't. I'll do whatever you want." Kara's eyes pleaded him. Her pursed lips trembled slightly. "Please." 

Damien's eyes narrowed looking Kara over. "Anything huh?" 

"Anything." Kara didn't want to die. She hadn't even done anything to him. Not directly. All she'd done was show up to help Y/N and get her out of there. It wasn't like she'd been the one who drove the broken glass bottle into him. That was Kylo and you. Not here. 

"Interesting." Damien released her chin, racking his brain for what use he could get out of Kara other than what he had planned. "I don't know." He brought the hand that he'd used to grab her chin up to his beard, and he pushed his fingers through it. He was thinking. "I don't know. What could you possibly do for me?" 

"You want Kylo right?" 

"I do." Damien's head cocked to the side. 

"I can get him for you. I'll set him up." At this point Kara was terrified, and willing to do anything to get out of this predicament she'd been put in. The only thing she wasn't willing to do was lure you into a trap. She couldn't do that. Despite your attempt to murder her, you were still her friend, and there was an unspoken law about setting your friends up to die. "Please." 

"How do you know that's going to work?" Damien sneered, shaking his head. He lowered his hand down to his side. 

"I do." 

Damien stepped to the end of the bed, and he slid his hands up Kara's clothed legs slowly. He put his knee onto the bed, and he pulled his body upwards. "Hmm." He inched himself up between Kara's legs, and he sat on his knees, staring at her face. "Good. Do it. But first," He trailed his hand up to the bottom of her shirt, and he pushed it up. He pulled his hands back down, grazing them over her stomach. "I want to fuck you." He grabbed onto the button of her pants, and he pulled it apart. He used two fingers to tug her zipper down, and he grabbed onto the band of her pants. "Up." 

Kara whimpered softly. She tugged at the restraints on her wrists hooked to the poles on the sides of her headboard. She gasped when Damien shoved his arm under her back, and forced her body upwards, using his other hand to rip her pants off. 

Damien rose his body up, stepping over the top of them as he tugged them down to her ankles. He ripped them off of her unbinded legs, and he tossed them to the floor. He lowered himself back down onto the bed, and shoved her legs open again. "Now be a good girl for me, and I won't kill you." His tone was harsh, cruel even. He put his hand to the front of his pants, and he undid them. He reached behind the fabric, and he tugged his arousal out. He curled his fingers around his aching, twitching length, and he stroked himself. His other hand went to Kara's sex, brushing against her clit, smirking when her body jolted upwards against it. "Hmm, already wet." He inched his body closer to her, and he slid his legs behind him, and guided his arousal to her dripping sex. He dipped his hips down, pushing his cock inside of her, and he grunted softly. 

Kara's face turned bright red, and she bit down on her bottom lip hard. She curled her fingers into her palms when Damien slipped inside of her and started thrusting. She held back the moan that wanted to escape her lips. She was hating the fact that she thought Damien, your dad, was hot. She didn't want to like this. But she couldn't help it. She tipped her head back, and she clamped her eyes shut, trying to fight the pleasure that was rushing through her whole body. 

"Fuck." Damien said through another grunt, his hips slamming down into hers. He grabbed onto her shins, and shoved her legs up towards her body. He pulled his legs back up, and he angled his cock down into her, getting deeper inside of her. His pace quickened, his eyes flashing darkly feeling her slicken and tighten as he thrusted into her. His fingers dug into her sides hard, and he leaned his head back, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You're going to cum all over this cock, do you understand?" He waited for her response, and when she stayed silent, he ripped her legs back down, and he lowered his body down onto hers, sliding his hands up over her large clothed breasts to her throat. He wrapped both hands around her throat, and he put his head right above hers. "I said, do you understand?" 

Kara's green eyes opened and she whimpered feeling the oxygen slip from her throat. She whimpered, and forced her lips apart. "Ye..es..." 

"Good." Damien didn't release her throat. In fact, he tightened his fingers around it, seeing her face slowly changing colors as the oxygen left your lungs, and your brain. He grunted loudly, keeping the same deep, fast pace into the red heads core. He pressed his lips down onto hers, and he shoved his tongue past her parted lips, dominating her tongue quickly. He could feel her body rising upwards against him, and she started to writhe around under him. His orgasm was coming on quickly, and he had to fight through the overwhelming pleasure. "Fuck. Cum." 

Kara's head flooded, and she shut her eyes again, giving into the pleasure. Her heels dug into the bed, and she moaned as her orgasm came on. She tugged at the restraints on her wrists when the wave of pleasure crashed through her.

Damien pulled his lips from hers, and he smirked. He grunted again, shooting his seed deep into her, thrusting through his orgasm. He stilled after a couple deep thrusts, and he quickly pulled himself from her, releasing her throat when he did. He looked her face over when she gasped desperately for air. He climbed off of the bed, tucking himself away, and he growled. "Call him. Or whatever you're going to do. Get him here. If Y/N is with him, I want her here to." He stepped around the side of the bed, and he reached for the restrains he'd tied her up with. He undid one wrist, reached across her body, and undid the other one. He pulled his body away, slipping a hand into his pocket, and tugging out his cell phone. He stretched it out to her, and he glared. "Now." 

Kara's body rose from off of the bed, still trying to compose herself after losing all the blood flow she had to her brain. Her head was reeling. She shakily reached for the phone, and she stared down at it, conflicted. She sighed, feeling like absolute shit she even got into this situation, but she didn't want to die. "I'm not going to get Y/N to come. I'll get Kylo here, but that's it." 

"Whatever. I'll fucking take care of my cunt daughter myself. It's that fucking piece of shit, I need to get alone." Damien sneered harshly. "Do it, now." 

Kara frowned, and she dialed Kylo's cell phone number. 

"Put it on speaker phone and don't try any sneaky shit." Damien whispered sternly. 

Kara pulled the phone from her ear, and she pressed the speaker button. It rang a couple times, and when Kylo answered the phone, she hesistated. 

"Hello? Who's this?" Kylo had shoved his hand into his pocket, ripping his phone from his pocket, scoffing at the fact he was being distracted from what was going on in front of him. "Hello?" 

"It's Kara. Dr.Ren, I really need your help. Can you please come see me at my apartment. I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid if you don't. I'm not okay." Kara played it off really well. She wasn't okay. She was far from it. 

"Kara, I'm a little busy right now." 

Vic stepped to Kylo, snatching the phone from his hand. "Kara?" 

"Vic?" Kara's eyes widened, and she gulped. 

Damien's brow knitted together, and he mouthed 'Who is that?' 

Kara rose her hand up, signaling for Damien to wait a second. "Vic, please. Tell Kylo it's important. I really need him." 

Vic sighed, and handed the phone back to Kylo. "She needs you. I've got it here." 

"I'll be right over." Kylo hung the phone up and he shoved the phone back into his pocket. He scoffed, and he looked Vic in the eyes. "I'll be right back. Don't leave her side." He spun on his heels and stepped for the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, looking back at your body on the bed. The blood had seeped through the gauze around your wrists far more than he liked. He shook his head, and he turned back to the doorway. "Change the gauze." He sneered to Vic before he took his leave.

Vic rolled his eyes, pivoting his body towards the bathroom. He stepped inside of it, and he bent down, picking the roll of gauze up. He held it in his hand, and he walked back into the bedroom. He got to the side of the bed, and he lowered himself down beside you. He grabbed your left arm, pulling it over your body, and he slowly started to unravel the bloody gauze. His eyes took in how bad your gashes were, and he sighed, looking up to your paling face. "You really are stupid." 

Your eyes fluttered open slightly, and you used what strength you had to tug your arm away from him. You pulled your legs up around him, and you rolled your body around, and shoved your legs down onto the floor. You mustered a bit more strength, and you rose to your feet. When you stood up, you wobbled back and forth, and you fell backwards onto the bed. 

Vic rolled his eyes, grabbing you, and tugging you back onto the bed. He turned your body around, and he scowled. "What are you trying to do?" 

"Die." You didn't try resisting him this time. You weren't strong enough to. That little spurt of energy you had was gone entirely now. Your heart beat was slowed down, and your whole body felt like it was numbing. A smile crossed over your face when you felt that darkness creeping in again. "You're wasting your time. I'm going to die." Your voice was a barely audible whisper, and you closed your eyes, accepting the darkness you'd once been afraid of. "I'm numb."


	10. Brutality

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Eeeekkk. Brutal. Brutal. Brutal Kylo. Haha. Also, mildly smutty. 

Kylo's hand rose up to Kara's door, and he knocked. His golde-emerald eyes glistened with annoyance. It was cold. The temperature had dropped substantially, and when he exhaled through his nose, the poof of warm air clouded around his freckle speckled face. When no one came to the door after a few minutes, he scowled. "Kara?!" He called through to the other side.

Damien put his index finger to his lips, signaling to Kara to keep her mouth closed. He lowered it down to his throat, and slid it across it, also signaling he'd kill her if she spoke a peep. He spun on his feet, and he exited the bedroom. He slowly crept down the hallway, into the kitchen. He stepped off to the side, grabbing a butchers knife off of the magnetic wall, and he stepped to the door. He pressed his back against the wall, waiting for Kylo to enter the apartment.

Kylo's hand lowered down to the door knob, annoyance building inside of him when she still didn't come to the door. He twisted the knob, and pushed the door open slowly. He took a single large step into the kitchen, and he growled when Damien stepped around from behind the door, and lunged the butcher knife at him. His hand shot up, latching onto his wrist, and twisted it snapping it down, breaking it. The sound of the bone breaking filled his ears, and he smirked. He pulled the shrieking man to him, and his other hand shot up to his throat. He backed him up through the room, leaning he against the fridge. He slammed his head hard against it, and he let him fall to the ground.

Kara's feet slid down the side of the bed, and she forced her body up. She reached down and grabbed her pants, tugging them back over her body. She ran out of her bedroom, and down the hallway. Her green eyes widened when she saw Kylo standing over Damien's body, blade in hand to his throat. She winced when Kylo slammed the blade down onto Damien's neck over and over again.

Damien shrieked, slamming his hands up against Kylo's chest trying to get him off of him. He failed, miserably. His mouth filled with blood as Kylo whacked at his throat, and the life drained for him.

Blood splattered all over the kitchen and against Kylo's hand and face. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, not letting up on his chopping into Damien's neck until his head rolled off to the side. He just stared down at the headless corpse, and he whipped his head around, glaring at Kara.

Kara's eyes darted between Kylo and the headless body, fear running through her. Her whole body tensed when Kylo's body rose up, and he started walking towards her. "Dr.Ren, don't. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." She twisted her body around, and darted back down the hallway into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and pressed her back against it, pushing her feet down onto the floor, trying to hold it shut.

Kylo slowly walked down the hallway, his head cocked to the side, butcher knife still in his grasp. The blood slowly dripped down onto the carpet, and he lunged the blade up, sinking it into the wood. He pounded at it with his other hand and screamed "OPEN THE FUCK UP KARA." He ripped the blade out from the wood, and he pushed his body against the door, it moving slightly. "Kara,"

Kara's hand cupped over her mouth, trying her hardest to keep the door from opening. Her green eyes filled with tears, knowing she was fucked. There was no coming back from this. She'd fucked up, and she knew it. She knew Kylo was going to absolutely fuck her world up if he got into the room. She hadn't had a choice. Damien was going to kill her if she didn't. She had no doubts that Kylo would take care of him. That's why she was so willing to give in to it. She whimpered against her hand her feet sliding across the floor as the door slowly pushed open. She tried to push back against it, and her feet slid out from under her sending her straight onto her ass. She shrieked softly when the door swung open, shooting her across the bedroom floor. She quickly scattered onto her hands and knees and started crawling for the bed.

Kylo stepped into the room, the door thudding against the wall from the force at which he'd opened it. He stepped to Kara quickly, bending down and grabbing her ankle. He tugged her body backwards, and he shot his free hand upwards. He planted his feet down onto the floor at her sides, and he lowered his body down, putting the bloody butcher blade to her throat. "You set me up."

"I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill me. I'm sorry. Please." Kara's green watery eyes narrowed into Kylo's golden-emerald ones. She gulped hard, feeling the sharp blade digging into the skin on her throat. She felt warm liquid drip down the sides of her throat, and she sobbed loudly. "Please."

"You're a fucking traitor. I'm honestly shocked Kara. Of all the people I thought would turn against him, you were the last on my mind. Now," Kylo's face lowered to Kara's, his lips almost pressing against hers. "I'm going to fucking ruin you." He pulled his body upright, and he tossed the blade onto the top of the bed. He took her wrists in his hands, and he yanked her body upwards. He slid her across the floor, to the side of the bed, and he took her wrists into one hand. He reached for the bedsheet, tugging it towards him, and he wrapped it around her bleeding throat. He twisted her body around, and he grabbed onto the sheet, tightening it around Kara's neck. He crouched down to her side, and he tilted his head around to see her reddening face as he cut the oxygen flow, and blood flow off. "You've always been just a worthless fuck toy. You mean nothing to me. You are nothing." He planted a kiss onto her cheek. "You're nobody. Your life is worth nothing."

Kara's hand frantically reached up to the sheet, trying to loosen it from around her throat. Her chest was tightening as Kylo kept its firm grip around her throat. Her eyes started bulging out of her head, and her lips started to turn purple.

Kylo waited for her arms to fall down to her sides, and her face to start turning purple, the same shade as her lips. He smirked, and he unwrapped the sheet from around her throat. He tossed the sheet back up onto the top of the bed, and let out a deep exhale of breath. He straightened his body upright, and he palmed his hardened clothed arousal, trying to ease the pressure that was on it. He grabbed onto Kara's shoulders,and he pulled her away from the bed. He pursed his lips together, looking her face over. He contemplated what to do to her. He had to destroy her. He had to put her back into place. This disobedience, and this betrayal couldn't go unpunished. She had to learn her lesson. He reached onto the bed, and he grabbed the butcher knife. He gripped the handle tightly, and he dragged the blade over the front of Kara's shirt, cutting the fabric off all the way down to the end of it. He brought the blade back up to her torso, cutting the front piece of her bra, her large breasts bouncing around when the fabric holding them in place, came apart. He dragged the blade around the left nipple digging into the skin hard enough to draw blood.

Kara's eyes opened slowly, and she winced when she felt the blade slice her skin. She snapped out of her daze quickly, and she put her hands down onto the floor, trying to pull her body away from Kylo. "Stop Dr.Ren."

Kylo shook his head. "No. This is what you deserve." He reached for her left arm, shoving it under his knee, holding it pinned down against the floor. He reached over her body, grabbing her right arm, and pinning it down to the floor with his knee. He glided the blade over her fleshy mound, across her chest, and to her other nipple, copying his actions from the other breasts. He pulled the knife back, and he dropped it to the floor beside her head. He grabbed onto her bloody breasts, and he pushed his hands under the fabric. He pulled it off of her body the best he could from her pinned position, and he growled. He shot up to his feet, and he bent down, grabbing a handful of her red hair, and he dragged her across the bedroom floor to the bathroom door. Once inside, he released her hair, and he stepped around her, slipping his arms under hers, tugging her to her feet. He ripped the fabric off of her upper body, and tossed it to the floor. He quickly grabbed onto the band of her pants, and he ripped them down. "Out." He waited for her to oblige. When she did, he tugged her pants off one leg, and then the other, the pants joining the her shirt. He grabbed onto her shoulders, and he spun her body around, shoving her down to her knees in front of the toilet. He released her, and he brought a hand to his pants. He undid them, and he pulled his hardened cock out. He stepped around her body, pushing his cock to the porcelain bowl, and he pissed past her head. He pulled his hips back, taking a step backwards, and he grabbed a hold of her hair, and he pulled her head over the side of the porcelain bowl. He pushed her face down into the pissy water, and he smirked when her hands gripped the sides trying to free herself.

Kara's knees pressed into the bottom part of the porcelain hard. Her eyes were clamped shut as her head was under water. Panic built inside of her as her chest tightened, her lungs filling with the water. Bubbles came up from the sides of her submerged head, and her whole body started trembling. She was going to drown in Kylo's pissy water.

Kylo waited till her arms fell at her sides, and he ripped her head up from the toilet. He pulled her backwards, and he bent at the waist, reaching down for her shirt. He released her hair, and he grabbed for her left arm. He wrapped the sleeve of the shirt around it, and he scooped the other wrist up. He pulled her two wrists together, wrapping the sleeve around them, and tied it off behind her back. Once more he grabbed the back of her head,and shoved her entire head back into the pissy water. He smirked when she had a harder time moving around. He let out a small grunt, his cock twitching watching the sight before him. This was hot. He waited till the bubbles stopped popping up to the top of the water, and he pulled her head back out again. He pivoted his body around, and he dragged her by her hair into the shower. He stepped around her, leaning her back up against the cool tile wall, and he grabbed onto the knob of the cold water. He took a step back, watching her green eyes roll around in her head. He grabbed onto his cock and started stroking himself.

As the cold water cascaded down Kara's body, and her brain pounded, her weakened body fell onto her side. Her cheek pressed into the cold floor of the shower, and she started shivering violently. Water filled her nasal passage, and she tried to wiggle her body backwards to stop the water from practically drowning her. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she laid there getting pounded with freezing cold water. Her whole body was tense, and her lips were starting to turn a light shade of blue.

Kylo grunted working his cock over furiously. He stepped back towards the shower, crouching down, and grabbing Kara's ankle, sliding her saturated body towards the end of the shower. Now the water was falling down directly onto her face. He listened as she kept gasping for air, and spitting out mouthful after mouthful of water. He pumped his hand up and down his length, loving the desperate, pleading look her swollen green eyes were giving him. "You're just a fuck toy. Nothing more. You're not even my fuck toy anymore. You're Vic's. When we're done here, and I think you've learned your lesson, I'll bring you back, and give you to Vic. He'll also give you a punishment." His tone was dripping with venom. He leaned his head back, and he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, wiping away his pre-cum. When he did, he shuddered. His eyes narrowed, and he tipped his head to the side watching Kara carefully. Her whole body was starting to turn red from the cold water, and he could see the color in her face changing drastically. He smirked, and grunted again. "You will live to serve. That is your worth. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Kara tried to speak, but she was too weak. Her lips felt like they were going to fall off they were chattering so much. She felt like she was going to get hyperthermia from how cold the water coming down onto her body was. She tried to move back out of the line of fire of the water, but she couldn't. Her muscles were numb.

Kylo reached his hand out through the cold water, and he grabbed Kara's hair, spinning her body around, and dragging her head towards the edge of the shower. He put his cock above her lips, and he shot his seed out all over her face. He worked his hand up and down himself through his euphoria, groaning, and moaning. He put his hand around the base of his cock, and he smacked Kara's cheek with it.

Kara's mind was shutting down. She was freezing, and she was sure Kylo was going to let her die. She didn't have any strength to fight back against him, or try and free herself. She was almost thankful for the warmth of his cum against her face, but it quickly cooled against her frozen skin. She could barely keep her eyes open, they kept fluttering open and shut. She tried to look up at Kylo's face but he was blurry. Her heart beat had slowed down rapidly, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She could barely breath from the torment of almost drowning in the toilet, and now. She coughed, water shooting past her lips, and snots coming out of her nose.

Kylo sneered, and he pulled his hand off of his cock. He grabbed onto her shoulders, tugging her up, and he pulled her to her feet. He ripped her out of the shower, and back over to the toilet. "Fucking bitch." Again, he shoved her to her knees, and he put his hand onto the back of her head. This time she had no fight in her, and he smirked. He pushed her head underwater again, and he used his other hand to pull the toilet seat down hard. He pushed it up, and slammed it back down again. He released her watching her body just lay there. He glared, and he pulled the seat up, and he grabbed the nape of her neck, dropping her to the bathroom floor with a thud. He cocked his head to the side, seeing no movement. "Wake up." He growled. Again, nothing. His mind raced pondering if he'd accidentally killed her or not. He waited a couple minutes, and her chest rose, and her head rolled to the side, watering spewing out of her mouth. He sighed in relief. He wasn't done yet. He spun on his heels, and he walked back into the bedroom to where he'd left the butcher knife. He bent down, and he gripped his hand around it firmly. He walked back into the bedroom, and he leaned down, grabbing Kara's leg, and ripping them apart. He placed himself between her spread apart legs, hearing her groans and moans, and he pushed the butcher knife right to her sex. He carefully angled the blade down, and he pushed the tip inside of her just barely. He split the skin open, and he groaned when she cried out above him. His golden-emerald eyes narrowed, looking up to her face. Her entire body was still shivering, and he had to be careful not to move to quickly, or abruptly and cut her too much. He put the blade against the other side of her pussy, and made the same incision he did on the other side. He licked his lips watching the blood pool onto the bathroom floor, and his cock started twitching again. "Fucking hell." He shot his body up, and he stepped over her leg. He went around her body, and he lowered himself down to his knees above her head. He leaned over her, pushing his cock to her cold lips. He growled. "Suck." He put the blade to her throat, applying just enough pressure to draw blood. He thrusted his hips forwards, and started pumping into her mouth. He grunted loudly.

Kara's mind was reeling. She was absolutely panicking internally even though she couldn't out loud. She didn't have enough energy to. She was too scared. She was fearful. Kylo was scaring the fuck out of her, and she didn't want to do anything to push him over the edge. She wanted to live. Her mouth slacked open, and she just let him face fuck her. Her tongue moved on its own up and down against the underside of Kylo's cock as he slipped in and out of her throat. She gagged when he slammed the head of his ccok further down into her throat than she could handle.

Kylo pulled the blade away from her throat, and dragged it down the center of her chest, down to the middle of her stomach. He pulled it back up, moving it over half an inch, drawing blood as he moved up and down her skin. He moved it to the other side, and did the same thing. He grunted again, and he clamped his eyes shut, loving the vibrations of her throat clenching around his cock. He drew his body back, and he grabbed onto her nose, holding it shut so she couldn't breathe. He watched as her eyes widened, and her face reddened as she tried to gasp for air past his cock slamming into her throat. A devious, feral glint shot through his golden-emerald eyes as his orgasm built again. He watched as her legs rocked from side to side, and he could feel her trying to fight back, but she couldn't. It was amusing. It was fucking hot. He shot his seed into the back of her throat, and he ripped his cock from her lips. He released her noise, the gasps and whimpers she made sounding like music to his ears. He rose to his feet, and he let out an exasperated breath. He glanced to the mirror, and he looked himself up and down. He saw himself as a monster. He smirked, and he dropped the blade onto the sink counter top. "Now, let's get you to Vic. I've got to go see if Y/N is okay." He bent down, and he pushed her body over onto her side. He grabbed onto her bound wrists, dragging her shivering body up to her feet, and dragging her out of the bathroom and through the apartment. He made it into the kitchen, and he stepped past Damien's body, and grabbed the decapitated head. He carried it in his hand, and dragged Kara out of the apartment, and down the stairs.


	11. Dinner is Served

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. The things that happen in this chapter, can this PLEASE happen to me. Unnf. smutty. 

Hux was asleep when his phone started ringing and ringing. He groggily rolled over onto his side, and he reached his hand out into the darkness towards the nightstand, and he pressed the button on to the small lamp. His eyes narrowed trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. It took him a couple minutes to pull himself together, and he groaned grabbing the phone off of the nightstand. He read the name over 'Dr.Ren' and he rolled his head back and forth. "Son of a-" He stopped himself, and he pressed the green button putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?" His voice was cracked, and deep.

"Hux, I need a favor." Kylo's voice sounded almost panicked. "I need you to go to Kara's apartment and do a clean up for me."

"What?" Hux racked his mind for a minute by what Kylo could possibly mean as a clean up. He just wasn't getting it. "Why can't Kara clean her own apartment? You don't pay me enough for this." Hux pulled the phone from his ear, and he pressed end call. He lowered his head back down onto his pillow, his eyes fluttering closed. The phone rang right in his ear, and his eyes shot open. "Fuck me." He pressed the green button, knowing who it was already.

"That's not what I mean Hux. I mean a 'clean up.' Like you did before." Kylo emphasized the word, helping Hux would get the picture without having to say it over the phone. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Hux blinked staring up at the ceiling, trying to decide if he wanted to do this or not. Yes, he'd cleaned up one of Kylo's messes once before. He'd pushed this poor cute little girl too far, and she killed herself in Kylo's office while he stepped out to use the bathroom. He was stuck cleaning it up because Kylo had to 'clear his head.' He was silent as he thought about it.

"Hux?"

"Ugggghhhh. Alright. Fine." Hux shot his body up from his bed, and he spoke with the smallest hint of sterness. "This is the last time Dr.Ren. I can't keep cleaning up your shit."

"Thank you Hux. I promise, I'll make it up to you." Kylo hung the phone up, shoving it into his pocket.

Hux pulled the phone down from his ear, and he just stared at the screen for a long while. He exhaled sharply, and he twisted his body around, and he lowered his feet flat to the floor. He shoved his body upwards, and he sleepily walked across his bedroom floor to the bathroom. It took him a lot longer to pull himself out of the sleepy state he was in. He'd showered, gotten a bite to eat, and he sipped down two cups of coffee, and still didn't feel like he was at 100 percent. This was the best he was going to get. It was fucking late. He should be sleeping. He felt his orange and white fur baby rub against his leg, and he glanced down at her. He bent down, scooping her up into his arms, and holding her to his chest. He smiled when she started purring, and he sighed. "I got to go clean up Ren's shit again. I'll be home in a bit. Be good." He bent back down, placing Maleficent down onto her four paws, and he frowned not wanting to leave her. He just wanted to cuddle her and go back to sleep. He tugged the door open to his apartment, and he stepped out into the hallway.

Hux pulled his little red buggy up to the front of Kara's apartment building, his stomach churning as his eyes looked the building up and down from the safety of his car. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, and he cleared his throat. He had to pep talk himself to get his shit together. Cleaning up a body was the absolute last thing wanted to be doing.

After almost 20 minutes, Hux finally mustered the courage he could to get out of the car. He climbed out of the buggy, closing the door quietly, and looking around. He couldn't shake the awful feeling that was already knotted around in his stomach. He slowly stepped around the front of the car, and up onto the curb. He looked down seeing the faintest trail of blood. He could only assume that was related to his task at hand. He tipped his head upwards, his hands tugging together the black jacket he threw on over his baggy wool sweater, and he walked to the trunk of the buggy. He opened it, and he pulled out a plastic bucket of cleaning supplies, and garbage bags. He also had thrown in a hand saw. He followed the trail of blood to the back gate that led into a courtyard, and up the stairs.

When he got to the door that was slightly ajar, he sighed. He took a sharp breath inwards, and he stepped into the apartment. There was even more blood as he stepped further into the kitchen, and he almost retched seeing the headless body on the floor. He dropped the bucket down to the floor with a thud, cupping his hand over his mouth, and turning away from the sight quickly. He clamped his eyes shut, and he mentally cursed Kylo. He recomposed himself, breathing through his parted lips instead of his nose. He turned back to the body, and he grabbed the saw. He crouched down onto his knees, and he brought the rigid edge of the saw to the bodies ankle, and he began sawing away. He almost puked at least a dozen times, and he had to stop just to be able to breathe.

After working his way up the body, he finally was done. He was covered in blood, and he was lightheaded. He rose to his feet, and he put his hand onto the counter, balancing himself. His stomach turned, and he rushed over to the kitchen sink, throwing up uncontrollably into it. He threw up so hard that tears streamed down the sides of his cheeks. He breathed in quickly though his gritted teeth, and he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. He spun back around, looking down at the dismembered body, and he shook his head. "I fucking hate this job." He got back to work, throwing the pieces into garbage bags, and he tied them off. He put the bags against the wall, and he got down onto his hands and knees and started cleaning up all the blood. It took a lot longer than he thought it would, and by the time he was done, he was exhausted.

He tossed everything into a garbage bag, and he rose to his feet. He went over to the sink again, and he scrubbed the blood off of his hands. He felt the lump in his throat again, praying he didn't throw up again. He didn't. He sighed, and he walked across the now clean kitchen floor, and he grabbed one of the garbage bags, slinking it over his shoulder.

Hux popped the dumpster open, and he tossed the garbage bag inside. He hurried back up the stairs, grabbing another bag, and repeated this process until all the bags were inside. He reached into the pocket of his coat, and he pulled out the lighter. He flicked it on, and tossed it into the dumpster. Something must have been flammable inside of the dumpster because it took into flames immediately. He dropped the top down, and he stepped away from it. He nibbled at the inside of his cheek, and he started back for his buggy. He climbed inside, and he dialed Kylo's number back. "It's fucking done. Never again Kylo."

"Thanks buddy. I owe you."

"You really do. I'm going to bed now." Hux hung the phone up, and sped back home. He was going to have to decrypt his next journal entry, but he had to get if off of his chest. Just as he did everything else that happened in his life. He had almost three full notebooks full of all the shit.

[A couple days later]

"Come on, darling." Vicrul tugged at the metal leash attached to the thin leather collar around Kara's neck. The collar had a dog tag hanging off of the front of it that said 'Vic's Slut.' He smirked when he glanced back to the curvy girl's reddened face, as she walked down the sidewalk in her little gothic lolita outfit. Kylo and he had taken it upon themselves to dress you and Kara up like the dolls they were, and now they were publicly humiliating you by walking you down the sidewalk of the busy city.

Kara's eyes stayed fixed down onto the cement sidewalk as she was led down the sidewalk by the leash that was attached to her collar. She was cold. Shivering. It was a cold day in New York, and the outfit choice Kylo and Vic had picked out for her and you weren't weather permitting. She had on a super short black pleated cotton skirt, and the tightest fitting short sleeved black v-neck t-shirt they could have found. Her feet were the coldest of all though, since she only had on a pair of black Mary Janes. Her toes were curled trying to get blood flow through them. She was silent. She was too terrified to speak. When Kylo had returned to his apartment, Vic had done far worse to her than Kylo had. He'd wrapped her up with rope, binding her so it was impossible to get out, gagged her, blindfolded her, and locked her away into a completely darkened closet. She was already fucked up from Kylo's torment, but Vic leaving her to her own devices in the dark closet, her claustrophobia kicked in. After what felt like eternity, he'd finally let her out, and he used her like a cum deposit, filling every single one of her holes until she literally couldn't move anymore. By the time he was done with her, she was sore, and weak. She didn't think it was possible to be anymore afraid than she had been, but she was wrong. Vic belittled her, making her feel totally worthless, and she didn't even have the will power to fight back. She just took it. There was no winning against him.

Kylo smirked as Vicrul taunted Kara. His golden-emerald eyes scanned your identically dressed body up and down, seeing that you were shivering. "Aw, poor sweetheart." He'd given you your father's head as a gift, knowing that it would send you straight over the edge. Whatever shred of sanity you'd been holding onto when you woke up, ripped from your grasp, leaving you floating around in the abyss. You'd been silent since. It was honestly amusing to Kylo. You really were just his toy. He stopped walking abruptly, and you bumped right into him. He growled when you did, and he tugged at the metal leash attached to your collar. He tipped his head to the side, and he leaned his head forwards, putting his mouth to your ear. "Are you hungry, my doll?"

Your eyes darted to the side, looking into his. Your mouth parted slightly, but nothing came out. You were too far gone. Your mind barely registered what was happening as it was. It felt like one big surreal dream, or hallucination.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kylo pulled his head back, and he spun his body around. He looked right at Vicrul, and smirked. "How about we give the girls some food?"

"Hmm." Vic contemplated for a moment, and he sighed. "Sounds good to me." He looked down both ends of the sidewalk for a good place to take you, and Kara. "How about there?" He pointed to the restaurant just a couple buildings down.

"Perfect." Kylo replied, and he started walking again towards the front door of the one level restaurant. He opened the door, and he stepped through the threshold. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it wasn't shitty either. It was just right. He yanked at the metal leash hard, hearing you let out a small yelp, and he grinned. He approached the little podium right in the doorway, and he looked the waitress up and down. He could see the immediate judgement in her eyes. He glared at her, seeing his shift uncomfortably. "We need a booth."

The woman looked Kara and you over, definitely judging. She cleared her throat, and reached for four menus. "Follow me." There wasn't anything she could do. Even though she wanted to. She walked through the restaurant, seeing all the dirty looks the four of you were getting. She smirked, and she dropped the menus down onto the table. "I'll be back in a few." She took her leave.

Kylo ushered you into the booth first, and he slid in after you. He dragged his teeth over his bottom lip amused with the stares they were getting. He leaned over the table towards Vic, and he whispered. "How embarrassing huh?" He was mocking you and Kara. He wasn't embarrassed. Not at all, and he knew Vicrul wasn't either. He pulled his body back, and he leaned against the back of the cushioned booth. "Alright." He tugged at your chain, and he spoke sternly. "Get on your knees and suck my cock."

Your head turned, and your face turned bright red. He couldn't be serious. Could he be? You yelped softly when he pulled the leash so hard that the collar dug into the back of your neck. He was serious. You slipped down onto the floor, and you turned your body around, facing his groin. You were thankful that the way the booth was that you were slightly hidden away, but not enough to bring you any comfort. If someone was looking directly below the table, they'd be able to see what you were doing.

Vic chuckled darkly at Kylo's demand. It wasn't a bad idea. "You too. Knees now." His baby blue eyes narrowed into Kara's. He cocked his head to the side when she just blinked at him. He pulled her face to his, and he growled. "I'll punish you right here. Now listen to your master....slut."

Kara nibbled at her bottom lip, her green eyes wide. She obeyed though. She slipped down under the table as you had, and she faced Vicrul's groin.

Kylo's other hand, the one not holding onto your leash, went to his button, and he undid it. He tugged his zipper down, and he slinked further down into the booth. He spread his legs wider apart, and he tugged out his throbbing aching length. He pumped himself a couple times and he glanced down at you waiting for your lips to curl around him. He grunted softly when you coiled your mouth around him and started bobbing up and down. His hand shot up, and he grabbed onto the side of the table.

Vicrul didn't even have to undo his pants. Kara's hand had already done it, and freed his cock. She wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around him, and sucking his like her life depended on it. He tipped his head back into the cushion of the booth. His eyes fluttered, and he heard the waitress' footsteps approaching. He lowered his head back down, and he looked right at her face, smirking.

"Have-" The waitress paused, looking at the two empty spaces. "Uhm, were they ready to order?"

"They're in the bathroom. Don't worry, they're going to get their dinner." Vic replied through a half grunt. "We're ready to order though. At least I am." He glanced across the table to Kylo.

"I am too."

"Hm. What can I get you then?" The waitress didn't pay any attention to the fact that both men looked as if they were lost in a trance. She'd seen a lot of things being a waitress. She didn't dwell on it.

Kylo spoke up first. "I think I want a steak, well done, and a side of mashed potatoes, lots of butter. I'd also like one of those bourbon drinks." His knuckles were starting to turn white as he held onto the edge of the table. His hips bucked up and he cleared his throat.

Your mouth twisted around Kylo's cock quickly. Your tongue dragged across it, and around it, and you lapped at him. Your hands started to shake, as you held your body upright. You could hear the conversation going on right beside you, and there was a part of you that was having a hard time beliving if this was actually happening or not. Was it a dream? Were you hallucinating this? Or was this really happening? Either way, you were fucked, and if anyone saw you like this, on your hands and knees below the table sucking Kylo off, you thought you might literally die from embarrassment.

Kara was feeling the same emotions and feelings you were. The men had destroyed the both of you, and there was no coming back from it. She was hopelessly lost, and defeated. Unlike you, she was holding herself up with one hand, and she was stroking around Vicrul's base with the other. She could feel his hips rising and lowering as she sucked him off.

"I'll have-fuck-" Vic's sentence trailed off.

"He's got tourettes." Kylo chimed in, smirking.

"Fuck you." Vicrul spat.

"See?"

Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he took a deep breath in through his nose. He was really trying to focus, but he was losing himself in the pleasure Kara was creating. "I want," He paused, taking in another breath. "I want the lobster, and the french fries please. I'll also have one of those drinks."

Kylo grunted, biting down on his lip hard to prevent anymore from coming out of his lips. His chest rose up, and his lungs filled with air. He let out breath, loudly, and he narrowed his eyes.

The waitress's brow knitted together, utterly lost why these two men were acting so weird. It was also weird that neither of the two girls they'd been with had returned from the bathroom yet. She scoffed, scribbling down their orders, and she spun on her heels. "Your drinks will be right up."

Kylo glanced down at you, pleasure rushing through his eyes, and throughout his entire body. "Fuck, that's fucking good." He pulled his hand from off of the edge of the table, and lowered it down to the top of your head. He kept it there, and he bucked upwards.

Your eyes widened when Kylo's hot seed shot into the back of your throat, and you stilled your motions when he stopped. You pulled your head off from his cock, and you closed your mouth. You swallowed his load, and you looked up at him, as if asking if you can come up now. He nodded, and you slinked back into your seat beside him.

Kara moaned against Vicrul's cock when he shot his seed into her mouth, and she pulled her hand off of him. She put her head all the way down onto him, and she quickly pulled her head off, and she swallowed his load. She wiped her mouth, and her green eyes glistened with approval. He smirked down at her, and she joined you back in her seat.

"Fucking christ. That was hot." VIcrul cooed, and he quickly did his pants up. "You know what would be even hotter?"

"Hmm?" Kylo also fixed his pants back up, and he looked right into Vicrul's eyes. "What's that?"

"Making them fuck themselves where everyone can see. How degrading is that?" Vicrul's head slowly turned, running his eyes over both of your faces. "When we're done eating, let's do it. We can take them to the park or something, or even just right down the road here."

Kylo's eyes lit up, and he smirked darkly. "I'm with it." He was down for public humiliation. Well more of it.

You and Kara turned your heads to one another, and you both reached your hands out for one another, locking your fingers together. You'd made up. You were bonding again, but this time, it was because you were both traumatized. You were both being treated like dolls, puppets, and you were both losing your mind slowly. You were in this together.

[After Diner[

Kylo and Vicrul pulled you and Kara out from the booth seat, and back through the restaurant. They walked back into the busy sidewalk, and Vic sighed feeling the temperature had dropped even more. He glanced back at Kara seeing the discomfort across her face. He'd figured out that she had a fear of freezing to death, and he was amused that it was coming into play now even though he hadn't planned it. As they walked down the street, towards Central Park, he paused seeing red and blues up ahead of him. He looked to Kylo, and he shifted a bit. "Act normal. We're not doing anything wrong." As they passed the cruiser parked at the curbside, they had just barely gotten ahead of it, and Vic heard the officer call out to him. He muttered under his breath, and he spun around, smiling at the cop. "Hello sir, how are you? What can I do for you?"

"You," The officer stepped around the cruiser and towards Kylo. He pointed his hand at him, and he narrowed his eyes. "I need to talk to him."

Vic released Kara's leash and he stepped in front of Kylo. He cocked his head to the side and he sighed. "May I ask what for?"

"Someone said they saw a man that looked exactly like him walk out of an apartment building the other day with a head in his hand. When we went to check it out, we found a dumpster that had been lit on fire, and burnt bones. I need to question him."

Vicrul chuckled a little bit. "You think he," He spun around a bit, looking Kylo up and down. "Did it? Can I let you in on a little secret? May I?" He motioned beside the officer, and he waited for his approval before he stepped to him. He put his mouth down to his ear, and he whispered. "That man is one of my patients. He's been staying with me. He's not right in the head officer, but I can tell you, he's not capable of doing something like that. I've been his psychologist for many years, and he just don't got it in him. He's weak. He's just an over grown man child." He heard the officer stammering. "This is an experiment in trying to get Kylo to come out of his shell. These lovely women are our girlfriends, and they offered to help assist me in getting Kylo to not be so shy. Really nice of them huh?" His eyes looked to see where his eyes were, and he smirked when he saw him eye balling you and Kara. "Right. So, I can assure you, he was with me, and it wasn't him. Your source must not have gotten a good look." He rose his hand up and patted his shoulder gently. He pulled his head away, and he cleared his throat. "He's also mute, so talking to him will be useless."

The officers face turned bright red, and he sighed. "Oh. Well, than yeah." He shrugged his shoulders, and he looked Vic in the eyes. "Alright. Well, if you say so. I guess maybe they were wrong. I'll have to double check that. Thank you. Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh no problems officer." Vic bowed his head down a bit. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more helpful. I hope you find whoever did it." He waved watching him climb into the cruiser, and pull off into the busy street. He waited till he couldn't see him anymore, and he spun on his heels, narrowing his eyes right into Kylo's. It only took a couple steps for him to get right in front of him, and he shot his hand up to his throat, backing him into the glass of the building. He slammed him against it, and he sneered. "You're fucking lucky I was here. Come on, we got to get back. We've got more important shit to take care of than humiliating you two anymore." He pulled his hand off of Kylo's throat, and he grabbed Kara's leash again, tugging her down the sidewalk.

Kylo looked to you, and his nostrils flared. If Hux had done his job, than he didn't know why Vic was so mad. He followed after him, tugging you behind him.


	12. Anger Issues

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Eeeekk. Bloody smut. Feral Kylo. Vic's just an emotionless dick. I love it all. 

Vic tugged Kara into the front door of his apartment, and he ushered her to go sit down. He waited for Kylo to step into the room, and he grabbed your leash from his hand. He pulled you through the room, and he grabbed the back of your head with his other hand. He glared right at Kylo, and he sneered. "You're a fucking reckless child, you know that?"

Kylo's eyes darted between you and Vic. He didn't like that Vicrul was touching you. He thought they had agreed to keep their hands to their own dolls. His chin scrunched up, and his lips curled into a scowl. "What are you fucking talking about?"

"That cop?" Vic rolled his eyes. "He wanted to talk to you. Someone saw you leave Kara's apartment with Damien's head. You'd be arrested and in prison right now if I wasn't there. What were you thinking?" He gripped his fingers down into your hair, and he pulled your head back, making you yelp softly. "I thought you said Hux took care of it?"

"He did." Kylo snapped harshly. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He took a step towards you and Vicrul but paused when Vic slipped his arm around your collared neck, and he shook his head. "Let her go."

"Hmm." Vic pretended to think about it. He unwrapped his arm from around your neck, and he shoved you to your knees in front of him. He picked up his foot, pressing it flat into your back, shoving you down onto the floor face first. He applied pressure, and he didn't take his eyes off of Kylo as he did.

Kylo pushed off of his heels, and he leapt towards Vicrul. He reached out for Vic's arm, and he grabbed it, and bent it down, forcing his body backwards and his foot off of your back. "I said, don't touch her."

Vicrul scoffed, and he twisted his arm around, making Kylo release him, and he balled his hand into a fist. He upper cut Kylo's jaw, and he stepped to him, closing in the space. He lifted his foot up, and he shoved it into Kylo's stomach, shoving him backwards. He lowered his head down, and he narrowed his eyes. "You really want to do this?"

Kylo doubled over, and he gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of him. "I do." He straightened his body back up, raising his hands out in front of him, and he glanced down to the floor seeing you scurry to your feet in the corner of his eye. He waited till you were out of the way, and both men lunged one at one another. Kylo spun his body around, his fist aimed right for Vic's upper ribs. He growled when Vic blocked it, and he tried to lunge his fist towards his face. He ducked down, and he smirked, lowering his hand down quickly, up underneath Vic's arm that had blocked his attack, and he hit him right in the solar plex. He shot his body back up when Vic stumbled backwards groaning. He lunged at him, and he went to punch him in the face, but Vic moved quickly, and he got Kylo right across the side of the head. Kylo's head twisted around, blood dripping from his lips. His jaw stung. He was thrown off guard, and he wasn't paying attention to Vicrul's next attack.

Vicrul wrapped his arms around Kylo's body, bending him down, and he brought his knee up to Kylo's face, and slammed it up into it over and over. He released him, and he shoved him down to the ground on his hands and knees. He turned his body around, and he stepped around his side, like he was a cat stalking its prey. He brought his foot up again, and he kicked Kylo's ribs. He watched as he stumbled down onto his side, and he stepped to him. He put his boot right against Kylo's throat, and he peered down at him. "Your reckless actions have put us at risk. If those cops fucking figure out whos body that is, you know who they're going to come for?" He lowered his body down, applying more pressure to Kylo's throat as he did. "Y/N. They'll take her in, interrogate her, and you know what? They're going to figure out that she's not all fucking there. You know who they're going to come after next?"

Kylo's hands grabbed onto Vicrul's boot, and he gathered the strength and rage inside of him, and he forced it up, and twisted his foot around, making the man's body twist around, and he landed on the floor beside him with a thud. He gasped for air, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. His chest was tight, and he growled. He rolled his body over, and he swung his fist towards Vic's face, hitting him in the jaw. He sneered when blood shot out onto the floor. "I'm not stupid, I know!"

"You are." Vicrul spit out the mouthful of blood that had gathered, and he licked his lips. He put his hands at his sides, flat onto the floor, and he forced his body up. He scattered to his feet, as did Kylo, and he narrowed his eyes. "I have to fix your fucking mess now. Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be? You're lucky I've got friends down at the station."

"Dirty cops." Kylo's lips curled up. His rose fists were trembling as he held them out in front of him.

"Indeed." Vic lunged at Kylo, and both men's hands flew at one another. Vic ducked down, avoiding the collision into his face with Kylo's fist, and he shot his fist into Kylo's breast plate. He rose his leg up, and he slammed his thigh against Kylo's side. He dropped it down to the floor quickly, and he straightened out. He grabbed Kylo's hair while his head was downwards, and he pulled it up. He dragged him across the floor, and he slammed his face against the wall, once, and then twice. He released him, letting him fall down to the ground at his feet. He crouched down next to him, tipping his head to the side. "Do you understand what's going to happen if we get caught? I go down with you too, and I refuse to get into shit for something I didn't even do."

Kylo's head twisted to the side, his golden-emerald eyes full of rage. He blinked up at Vic, hearing his words spinning around in his head. "Don't be dramatic Vic. We'll be fine." He put his hands flat against the wall, and he used the wall to help himself back to his feet. He ran his sleeve over his lips, wiping the blood away. He turned to face Vic, and he smirked. "I mean come on, it was worth it wasn't it? Look how fucking destroyed they are?" He motioned to you and Kara who were both cowering on the couch in the living room. "You're going to tell me everything was for nothing?"

Vic's head snapped around, and he looked you and Kara over on the couch. He could see the fear running rampant over both the girls faces, and he let out a small sigh. "I just don't want to go down for something I didn't even fucking do." He was still fuming with rage. Kylo really fucking pissed him off. His childish demeanor, and his reckless behavior was going to be both their downfalls if he wasn't more careful. He stepped across the kitchen floor, and into the living room. He grabbed Kara's leash, and he forced her up to her feet. "Bend over."

Kara spun her body around, and she bent over the couch, putting one knee up. She lowered her chin down onto the headrest of the couch, and she moaned when Vicrul smacked her right ass cheek.

Vic slid his hand up under her skirt, pushing it up over her back. His other hand went to his pants, and he undid the button, and pulled the zipper down. "I'm going to fuck every single hole. I'm fucking pissed, and you're going to be my pin cushion." He reached into his pants, and he tugged his cock out. He stepped away from her, and he walked around the side of the couch, and he put the head of his seeping head against her lips. "Open slut."

Kara's lips parted, and she gagged when Vicrul shoved his cock down to the back of her throat. Her hands grabbed onto the back of the couch tightly.

Kylo's eyes widened seeing Vicrul fucking into Kara's mouth. That was a good idea. Getting his pent up anger out sexually. He sauntered into the living room, and he cocked his head to the side looking down at you. "Come on." He waited for you to rise to your feet, and he wrapped his fingers around your leash, and he brought you back into the kitchen. "Bend over the counter doll."

Your face scrunched together, but you obeyed his order. You slid your hands over the top of the island in the middle of the kitchen and you lowered your torso down onto it. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and you turned your head just enough to see what Kylo was doing. You weren't dumb. You knew what he was going to do, and honestly, you were kind of horny. You stepped your right leg out, spreading your legs further apart.

Kylo smirked when he saw what you did. "Good girl." He smacked both your slightly exposed ass cheeks hard. He slid his hands upwards, and he pushed your skirt up. His golden-emerald eyes glistened with lust, and he let out a small groan feeling his cock hardening in his pants. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. He reached over the top of the counter to the wooden block that held multiple knives. He grabbed the handle of the biggest one out of the bunch, and he pulled it back to him. He slid it up the back of your leg, "I'm going to cover you in your blood and then fuck you in it."

Vicrul leaned his body backwards peering into the kitchen seeing Kylo playing with the knife. He pursed his lips together, totally wanting in on the knife play. He glanced down to Kara, and he grabbed both sides of her head, slamming his groin into her nose as he fucked her mouth hard. "You're my fucking cum dumpster. That's all you are to me. That's all you'll ever be to me."

Kara grumbled against Vicrul's cock, drool dripping down both sides of her faces as he slammed into the back of her throat. Her hands trembled as her body rocked back and forth on top of the couch. Vicrul's words still hit hard. He had gotten inside of her head. Truly. He'd pried, and tore, and scratched down into the deepest parts that she'd worked so hard to tuck away, and he fucking ripped them out into the light. He manipulated her, emotionally damaging her. He made her feel like the only thing she was good for was exactly what she was doing now. She was his slut. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Vicrul's eyes rolled into the top of his head, feeling the vibrations rocket through his entire body. He shuddered as Kara's tongue twirled around his length when he pumped in and out. He tipped forwards onto the fronts of his shoes, and he grunted. "Good fucking slut."

Kylo had literally left horizontal, and vertical cuts up and down the backs of both your legs. There was a puddle of blood that was forming on the floor below you. He dragged his free hand up over the bloody flesh, coating his fingers, and he pushed his bloody fingers to your glistening sex. He pushed two of them inside of you, and he smirked feeling how tight but wet you were. "You want to get fucked in blood pet?"

"Yes." Your words were barely audible, but they had come out. Your body tensed up when Kylo's blood fingers slipped inside of you, and your pussy started pulsing rapidly instantly. You'd been desperate to cum for a few days. Every time Kylo fucked you, he'd been selfish and didn't let you. You were praying he'd finally let you.

Kylo grimaced when he saw your legs already starting to shake a bit as he pumped inside of you. He dropped the blade onto the top of the counter top, and he rose to his feet from his crouched position behind you. He rubbed his cock against your bloody thighs, coating himself in it. "Fuck that's hot." He was incredibly turned on by the idea of coating your entire body in your blood and fucking the absolute shit out of you. It made him feral. Absolutely feral. So much so that he ripped his fingers out from inside of you, dripping with your wetness, and your blood, and he replaced them with his cock. He pushed into your hard, and he started slamming his hips into your ass, fucking you aggressively into the island. "Fucking little slut. You're mine. You belong to me."

Vicrul grunted, and he shot his seed into Kara's mouth. He was too turned on to hold off his orgasm anymore. Even as he thrusted into her mouth now, enjoying the feeling of sweet relief, it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to cum again. His aggression was still seeping from his pores. He wanted, no needed more violence. He pulled his cock from Kara's mouth, smirking as the cum dripped down her lips over her chin. He put his hand up, catching it, and he smeared it all over her face. "Slut." He quickly stepped around the couch, going back to behind her. He grabbed onto her hips, and he twisted both their bodies around, lowering himself down onto the couch. He pulled the curvy red heads body down onto his lap, shoving his cock right into her pussy. He grunted loudly when she clamped down around him, and he shoved her hips up and down. He spread his legs apart, making it easier to fuck into her. "Ride your masters cock."

Kara moaned loudly, grabbing onto Vic's thighs, and she started bouncing up and down.

"Fucking shit. Faster." Vic's words were cruel, bitter even. He was being consumed by that very rage he was trying to keep down inside. This wasn't working. "I said," He slid one hand up her side, over her arm, and up to her hair, tugging at it, forcing her head backwards. He leaned his head towards her, breathing through a labored breath into her ear. "Faster."

Kara's body chilled when Vic breathed against her ear. She gripped her fingers down into Vic's thighs harder, and she put her knees together, and obliged his demand, and bounced up and down even faster. She moaned louder when she did, her body starting to warm up as she moved rapidly.

Kylo's bladed hand reached up around your head, pulling it to your neck. He pressed it into your skin just enough to draw blood, and he grunted. He put his lips down to your bloody neck, and he lapped at it, being mindful not to cut his tongue on the knife. He pulled the blade away quickly, dropping it down onto the top of the island. He slipped his hands to your throat, coating his fingers in your blood, and he brought four fingers, two from each hand to your mouth. He shoved them into the corners of your mouth. "Fucking lick your blood up." He was fucking you brutally. He could feel your heart beat against the sides of his cock.

Your tongue flicked out against his bloody fingers, enjoying the taste of the metallic liquid against your tongue. "Mmm." You grumbled against his dripping fingers, and your whole body just melted into Kylo's body as he fucked you hard, deep and fast. Your eyes fluttered open and shut letting the pleasure completely consume you. Your legs started to shake feeling your whole body start to tremble as your orgasm grew closer and closer. You knew it was going to be a hard one. You could feel it already. Your breaths started getting labored, and you panted against Kylo's fingers still in your mouth.

Kylo drew two fingers from your mouth, keeping two fingers in it. He pushed them further inside, and he bit down onto your neck, lapping at the blood. He grunted loudly, though mumbled, and he could feel your pussy tightening knowing you were going to cum. He'd let you. This time. Just because he was too lost in his own little world of euphoria. He also figured making you cum every once in awhile would remind you that he was the one in charge. He'd leave you wanting more and more. He pulled his mouth back from your neck, blood coating his lips, and he whispered. "Cum doll."

Your body convulsed underneath Kylo's and you screamed against his fingers when you came. Your knees wobbled back and forth and against the side of the island, and your head tilted back into Kylo's body.

Kylo grunted feeling how you exploded on him, and he lost his control. He shot his seed deep into your core, thrusting all the while he was cumming. He pulled his hips back, and he pushed his cock to your ass. He figured he was slicked enough between the blood seeping down from you, and your cum that he'd slid right in. There was more resistance than he thought there'd be as he inched into your ass slowly. He drew his body back, feeling the warmth generating off of his body and yours. He grabbed onto the sleeves of his over coat, and he tugged it off. He dropped it to the floor, and he reached for his white well fitting t-shirt. He ripped it off of him, and he let that fall to the floor as well. He grabbed onto your hips, finally getting his cock all the way into your ass, and he growled. His large muscles rippled as he began thrusting into you.

Your eyes widened, and your mouth fell open feeling the searing pain shot through your ass. It soon turned into pleasure, and your head turned slightly, looking back to Kylo. When you saw that he was shirtless, your face turned bright red. "Oh..."

"You like what you see doll?" Kylo knew he was fucking hot. He knew you fucking loved what you see. He was way too cocky for his own good, but he felt it was justified. He continued to slam into your ass, your cheeks rubbing against his V, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He reached for the knife again, and he dragged it across the expansion of your back. He tipped the blade up, using the very tip to carve into your skin, and he carved his name right into it. "See? Mine." He grunted, and he dropped the knife back down. He slid his hand over the bloody words, and he tipped his head backwards, enjoying how tight your ass was. He heard Kara's moaned scream, and his head snapped around to the living room, smirking seeing Vic's fingers shoved into her mouth, as she rode him on the couch. "Hmm." He mused finding amusement in this. He turned his attention back to you, and he brought his bloody hand up to his mouth. He licked the blood off, and he growled, feeling his seed shoot into you. He wasn't ready for that to happen yet, but he couldn't stop it now. He bucked into your wildly through his euphoria,and he slowed his pace. He tugged out of you, and he grabbed the back of your head. "Suck it." He pulled you up, and twisted your body around, shoving you down onto your knees in front of him. He shoved his cock between your lips, forcing you to suck him. "Do it good."

Vicrul shot his seed into Kara, and he rolled his head from side to side being blinded by the pleasure. When he was done, he lifted her body up off of him, shoving her forwards. He just laid there, lost in his own world. He didn't even look at Kara as she stared at him. He ignored her entirely. He rolled his head over to Kylo in the kitchen, and he cooed softly. "Kylo."

"What?" Kylo stepped away from you, and he turned on his heels. He walked to the doorway, and stretched his hands up above his head, grabbing onto the top of the doorway. His muscles tensed, and he smirked. "What's up?"

"I've got an idea of how we can handle our problem."

"Oh yeah?" Kylo lowered his hands down to his sides, and he motioned for Kara to take her leave. "Go get washed up. Both of you."

Kara lowered her head down, and she walked through the room, and into the kitchen where you were still bent over the counter top trying to get yourself back together. "Y/N?"

Your head turned, and you half-dazed looked at Kara. You used your hands to push your body upright, and you smiled weakly at the red head. "Yeah?"

"We've got to go get washed up." Kara pursed her lips together.

"Okay." You slowly walked with Kara to the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

Vic watched as Kylo took a seat into the chair across the room from him. "The girls. We can use the girls."

Kylo's eyes beamed with intrigue. "How so?"

Vic explained to Kylo how they could both easily get out of this, and how it would all work out in the end. Kylo smirked, and he agreed.


	13. Forget Me Not

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Slighty smutty. But this chapter hurt. Like...fucking Kylo...I'm just..Im broken. Also Last chapter. 

Kylo's eyes looked you up and down, bored. You hadn't said much. Barely anything since you'd woken from your catanoic state. Kara had been more verbal than you, and honestly he was getting pissed about it. It was boring him. He wanted more liveliness. This was not what he envisioned he had decided to break you down. He thought once he got rid of your demons, you'd break free, climb out of the cage you'd locked yourself away in, and come out thriving. You were doing the opposite, and it was annoying. He shot up from his chair, and he strode across the living room. He grabbed your face, his large hand cupping the whole thing. He lowered his head down to yours, his golden-emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Speak. Do something. Fight back. You're pissing me off." He shoved your head from side to side, growling when he saw tears stream down your cheeks. "God, you're even more pathetic now than you were before. I know what will snap you out of it." He pulled his hand from off of your face, and he looked over to Kara. "Kara, get over here."

Kara's face scrunched together, but she obeyed Kylo's orders. She would never stop being terrified of him. He'd really broken her, and she'd never forgive him. She slowly rose to her feet, and sheepishly stepped beside him. She gasped when Kylo's arm wrapped around her neck, and he pulled her body into his. Her green eyes filled with immense fear. She froze in place.

"This worked last time. How about I try it again?"

Vicrul stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, and the V showing. He cocked his head to the side, looking Kylo up and down trying to read his body language. "What are you doing?"

"Y/N won't fucking snap out of it. It's like she's worse now than she was before. At least before she was still holding on. There was some fight in her. Now," He gestured to you with his free hand. "She's this sobbing mess. I'm going to fuck your toy, and see if it snaps her out of it. It worked last time."

Kylo's words angered Vic, and he shook his head. "I don't think so. We had an agreement Kylo. You touch your toy, and I touch mine. That's it."

Kylo pulled Kara through the room, leading her backwards into the kitchen. He stepped to the island, and he grabbed the same blade he used to cut you open with. He replaced his wrapped around arm with the blade to Kara's throat, and he led her back into the living room. "I've got to try something. I'm getting fucking mad."

"You're always mad." Vic stated sternly. It was only the truth. He couldn't recall a single second of any day when Kylo's anger wasn't getting the best of him. He sighed, keeping his eyes locked onto Kylo as he freed his cock from his pants, and shoved it inside of Kara. "Stop. I don't want to have to fight you again."

"You won't. Come near me and I'll slice her fucking throat open." Kylo's tone was harsh, but serious. If Vic even tried to stop him, he slice Kara's throat wide open and watch her bleed out. He'd love every second of it. He lowered Kara down to the couch, shoving her head into the cushion of the sofa, looking right at your tear soaked face. "Fuck." He kept the blade on her throat still. Digging it into her, making blood drip down onto the cushion.

Your head turned to your side, watching Kylo fuck Kara hard. Your face hardened but you didn't say anything. Your tears streamed down uncontrollably, feeling the rage inside of you building, but you couldn't move. You were frozen in place. You couldn't understand for the life of you why Kylo was so mad at you. He'd accomplished what he wanted. You were shattered. You were his toy. Why was he so mad about you being this way? This was who you were now. There was no recovering from what you'd been through. Even if you tried to fight the darkness that had consumed your entire being, you would just be clouded with more. You were drowning in it.

Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he scowled as Kylo fucked Kara into the couch. "You're getting blood all over my sofa."

"I don't fucking care." Kylo snapped. He held onto Kara's hip with his free hand, slamming into her cervix ruthlessly. "Come on, get fucking mad. I can see it in your eyes. You're fucking pissed. Do something. Attack her. Attack me! Do anything!"

"Maybe you've officially broken your doll. How sad." Vicrul mocked, smirking at himself.

"Fuck off Vic." Kylo snapped.

Kara's face was squished into the sofa so much and so hard that she could barely breath. She was gasping for air, trying to be mindful about her throat clenching due to the blade pressed into it. Kylo had cut it, but not enough for her to bleed out. Thankfully. She was too scared to do shit. She didn't want to die. She did however, grip into the cushions, holding herself in place. She winced when the head of Kylo's cock slammed against her cervix harshly. She let out a whimper.

You just stared at Kylo. Your eyes darted over his face, your bottom lip quivering a bit. You wanted to move. You wanted to stop him from fucking Kara. You didn't like that he was. You were mad, but there was nothing you could to do break the invisible binds holding you down. You were hopeless.

Kylo pulled his cock out from Kara, and he reached for the top of her head, ripping her up. He made sure the blade was still to her throat as her body rose up, and he twisted her body around. He released the top of her head, and he growled. "Sit down, and spread them."

Kara's face flushed, but she obeyed. She lowered back down onto the bloody sofa, and she picked her legs up, spreading them apart in front of Kylo. She thanked the maker that the blade wasn't against her throat anymore. But that only lasted for a couple seconds.

Kylo lowered himself down to his knees in front of Kara, and he shoved his cock right back into her. He put the blade against her throat, slightly harder this time, drawing even more blood. "Fucking slut. You both are. You're just cum sluts. You're our fucking cum dumpsters. You're fucking disgusting little whores." He brutally fucked into Kara enjoying the scowl she had spread across her face. He didn't care that she wasn't enjoying it. In fact, he didn't want her to. This wasn't for her pleasure, this was meant to snap you out of your fucking daze.

"I don't think it's working, you can stop now Kylo." Vic stepped to the back of the couch, peering right down into Kylo's eyes. "Now."

"No." Kylo retorted, his eyes shimmering darkly back into Vic's baby blue eyes. "I won't. She'll snap out of it." He pulled the blade down, cutting the middle of Kara's chest, groaning when the blood spilled over her large breasts.

"I fucking said," Vicrul went to reach for blade but stopped almost as soon as he did when Kylo put the blade back to Kara's throat. He didn't want him to kill Kara. If anyone got to kill her it was him.

"Fucking a!" Kylo growled, and he pulled his cock from Kara again. He narrowed his eyes into Kara's green ones. "Stand up."

Kara slowly rose to her feet, again, being careful of the blade against her throat. She waited for Kylo's next set of instructions.

"Kneel in front of Y/N" Kylo stepped around Kara, blade still to her throat. He lowered his body down with hers, and he leaned Kara's head forwards to look right into yours. "Look at her."

"Kylo, what are you doing?" Vic had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The look in Kylo's eyes he'd seen once before. He watched attentively, ready to spring into action if need be.

Your head slowly turned back, and your eyes were swollen and red from crying so much. Your cheeks hurt, and you just stared blankly into Kara's face. You saw her, but you didn't see her. Not really. You were void. Your emotions were locked away inside of you, and someone had lost the key. You sniffled hard. That was it.

"Say something, or do something." Kylo wasn't thinking straight. His rage was absolutely eating him from the inside out. He was losing his grip on reality. "DO IT OR SHE DIES!"

"KYLO!" Vicrul sped around the couch, rushing over towards him but he was too late. Kylo had slid the blade across Kara's throat, and he pulled her head back, making the blood shot out against your face. His mouth fell open, and he just stared in disbelief. He didn't think Kylo was actually going to kill Kara, but he should have known better. Kylo was a fucking psychopath.

Kylo was shocked even at himself. He let his hand fall down with the blade in it, and he shut his eyes. The gears were turning in his head. Well so much for the plan for Vic to use you and Kara as scape goats. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard your sobbing grow immensely. "Fucking shit! I'm done. I can't fucking handle this shit anymore." He shot to his feet, and he heard a thud beside him. He turned his head to the side, seeing Kara's body fall to the floor, twitching about as the life slipped from her. He cocked his head to the side, staring right into her green eyes as they slowly closed. Her face paled, and she became motionless. He grunted when Vic grabbed his throat, and he shoved him down to the ground. He flew across the room when Vicrul kicked him in the ribs. "The fuck." He lifted his head up, staring at Vic confused.

"Son of a bitch Kylo." Vic crouched down next to Kara's lifeless body, and he slid his arms under her, tugging her onto his lap. "Goddamn. I liked this one. Now what the fuck are we going to do, huh?"

Kylo's head slowly turned to you. A devious idea lit up in his mind. He groaned when he stood back up, rubbing his ribs gently. They hurt. Vic had one hell of a kick. He slowly stepped over to you, and his eyes widened finally seeing you move. He watched as you fell onto the floor, on your knees, and crawled over to Kara's body in Vic's lap. "Now you do something."

You reached your hands out for Kara, and you lowered your head down onto her back. You sobbed hysterically into her back for a long while. The clothes became saturated by the time Kylo had yanked you up to your feet. You just wanted to hold her. He'd literally just killed your best friend in front of you. You had her blood all over your face. You could have stopped him if you'd just done something. This was your fault. Your body thrashed around violently in Kylo's grasp, and he released you. You crawled back over to Kara's body, and you just hugged her.

Vic shook his head. "You know what we have to do now don't you?"

"I do."

"Let's get it done then. The sooner the better. I'll have this taken care of." Vic pushed Kara's body back onto the floor and he rose to his feet. He was still mad with Kylo. He liked Kara. She was fun, and he was just starting to enjoy that she was obeying his commands. He was just starting to mold her into the perfect play thing. Of course Kylo had to kill her. He breathed out heavily and he bit his bottom lip. "I'll set it up. I'll take care of things on this end. You bring her."

"Okay." Kylo bent down, slipping his arms under yours, holding onto your more firmly than before. "Come on doll. Play time is over." He dragged you backwards through the room, and into Vic's bedroom. He found a belt, and pulled your arms behind your back, binding them with the belt. "You could have been so much fun." He was disappointed that he'd broken you too much. He had the tiniest of soft spots for you. You had intrigued him since day one, and the fact that playtime was ending, disappointed him. It brought him a sense of an emotion he'd never felt before. He didn't dwell on it though. He dragged you out of the room, and through the apartment. "So you got this?"

"Of course. This is actually perfect. I can make this work." Vic waved his hand dismissively. "Go."

[POV later that day]

"Yes. I've been her psychologist for awhile now and in my professional opinion, this is where she belongs. She's not mentally stable. She's already killed twice." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes stared into the nurses chocolate ones as she listened attentively to him speak. He kept seeing her eyes dart over to you, wrapped up in your straightjacket strapped down to the rolling bed. "I thought I could help her, but before I even got the chance, she had already killed her father. She tried to burn his body in the dumpster. When she came to me, as her Doctor, I was conflicted. Then when she told me that she killed her friend, I knew immediately what I had to do for her."

The nurse frowned, and she nodded. She turned her attention to the computer in front of her, typing away. "So, she's the one that killed that man they found in the dumpster?"

"Yes." Kylo pretended to frown. "She is."

"I see. Do the cops know?"

"They have been informed." Kylo had talked to Vicrul on his way over to the mental ward, and they'd discussed every little detail to fool proof their plan. It was perfect. "I just didn't know such a fragile, weak little thing had the mental capacity to do such an awful thing." He sure was playing this up to the nurse.

"It's always the quiet ones." The nurse responded, taking a brief second to look away from her computer and to Kylo's face. "So, we're going to emit her. She won't be able to leave unless you sign off on it, considering you're the one who's emitting her. As her Doctor, we'll need your signature to release her, and our approval."

"Sounds good." Kylo stated, nodding. "That's fine. I don't think she'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

When the nurse was done doing your intake, she rose to her feet, and she stepped around the desk, over to the rolling bed. She glanced down at your face, seeing how distraught you looked. "I'm going to give her a sedative." She walked back over to the desk, and reached up along the wall to a locked cupboard. She pressed in the code, and the glass door popped open. She reached in for a new packaged needle, and a little white liquid bottle. She turned on her heels, ripping the needle open, and she pulled the top off. She shoved it into the rubber top of the bottle and drew out enough sedative to keep you peaceful.

Kylo stepped to the side of the bed, looking down into your eyes. You hadn't stopped sobbing since he'd taken you out of Vicrul's apartment, and it was getting old, quickly. He was just utterly disgusted with you now. He lowered his head down, and he whispered into your ear. "You did this to yourself little doll. All you had to do was do literally anything. You chose not to." He heard the nurses footsteps approaching, and he smirked, pulling his head back up.

Your eyes widened when the nurse approached you with the needle. Your head was already clouded. There was literal dark bags under your eyes, and your nose and throat hurt from crying so much. Your heart sank into your chest when the needle slid into your neck. Your bound hands wiggled around, and your back arched up as much as you could get it up. You let out a loud shriek which quickly faded into silence when the sedative coursed through your veins. Your head sunk down into the pillow, and you stared up at the ceiling. The tears finally stopped as the nurse rolled you down the completely white hallway.

Kylo followed after the nurse wanting to make sure you got put where you belonged. This had all worked out so fucked. So beyond like anything he had wanted, but this was for the best. What was happening now was the only thing that would get him and Vic out of trouble. Pinning both murders on you, setting up the evidence to make it look like you'd lost your mind. He knew Vic would be able to get the notes from his sessions with you from his office, and he could use them to add to your insanity. They wouldn't come after you if you were in here. You'd be fine. Locked away. Unable to harm yourself. Unable to harm anyone else. He smirked as he sauntered down the eerie hallway passing large white painted doors. They had heavy duty locks on the outsides of them. He pondered how many patients were actually here. He had put quite a few people away here. It was part of the reason he'd gotten away with just speaking his professional opinion and they took his word. When the nurse stopped the bed in front of one of the large white doors, and she stepped to it, he watched with amusement. He glanced down to the bed down into your paled face, and blank eyes. You looked like you'd officially tapped out of life. He waved his hand in front of your face, and you just blinked up at him. "That stuff works quick huh?"

"Has to." The nurse reached into the pocket of her white scrubs, tugging out a large wad of keys. She fidgeted with them, and she shoved a large black key into the lock of the door. She twisted it and she pulled the handle down, the large door groaning down both ends of the hallway as she opened it. She turned on her heels, and she looked Kylo up and down. "Do you want a couple minutes with her?"

"I'd like that. I'd like to say goodbye." Kylo grinned at the nurse. He went around to the other side of the bed, and he helped the nurse unbind your wrists, and your waist, and legs, and lifted you up to your feet. He helped escort you into the completely padded room, and lowered you down against the far wall. He waited for the nurse to take her exit, and close the door. "Little doll." He rose his hand up, brushing the hair from off of your cheek. "I'm disappointed in you. I though you were stronger than this. I've been wrong before, I guess I was wrong with you too." He leaned down and he planted a kiss against your cheek. He kissed down to your ear, and he whispered into it. "How about one last fuck huh?" He slipped his hands down to your white scrubs, the nurse had given you when you arrived. He pushed his hand past the band of your pants, and down to your clit. He rubbed against it, and he grunted loudly into your ear. "I'll come visit you."

Your body was frozen in place. The sedative had made it so it felt like you were a wet noodle. The straight jacket around your upper body, wrapping your arms together in the fabric and the binds didn't help either. As Kylo rubbed at your clit, you felt the faintest tinge of something rush through you. But you didn't react. You couldn't.

Kylo dipped his hand down, feeling that you were soaking, and he smirked. He pulled his hand up out of your pants slowly. He slipped his hands to your waist, and he pulled your body down from the wall, placing you flat onto the floor. He stepped backwards, and he tugged your pants down swiftly. He brought his hand to his pants, palming himself through the fabric. "I'm going to miss fucking you." He wasn't lying. He was. He enjoyed sex with you. Maybe he could fuck you when he visited you, like he was going to now. He undid his pants, and he pulled his cock free. He dipped his hips down to your groin, and he worked his cock between your thighs. He used his knee to spread your legs apart, and he shoved himself into you. He grunted, and he started a pace immediately. He put his hands down on both sides of your head, staring down into your hazey eyes. "You really are just a worthless girl. Your daddy wasn't wrong for doing what he did to you. He could see how weak you were, and knew you were never going to make it in the big bad world. He was trying to do you a favor. As I was." He started fucking into your brutally, not wanting to get caught by the nurse. He slipped his hand between your bodies, and he rubbed at your clit rapidly. "You'll cum for me. One last time little doll."

Your eyes went half-lidded as you stared into Kylo's eyes. Your mind was flooded with all sorts of feelings, but you didn't know which one you were truly feeling. You laid there, taking his cock, and letting him dominate you. You couldn't fight back even if you wanted to. You just closed your eyes, and sank into whatever this cloud of darkness was.

Kylo brought you over the edge, and he grunted loudly, pumping into you through his euphoria. He took a couple of minutes to relish the feeling of your pussy one last time. He slowly drew his hips back, and he rose his body up. He reached down, tugging your pants back up your body, and he grabbed onto your waist. He positioned you back into the position you'd been placed in by him and the nurse, and he cocked his head to the side looking at your face. "Poor doll. No one wants you anymore." He straightened his body up, and he smirked, turning on his heels. Perfect timing, the door opened, and the nurse smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"I am." Kylo walked to the doorway, stepping out into the white hallways. He glanced over his shoulder to you as the nurse closed the door. He rose his hand up, waving at you with a devious look on his face. He watched as the nurse closed and locked the door and he walked down the hallway. He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. He dialed Vic. "Done?"

"Yes. They bought it. You?" Vic replied.

"Yes."

As the door closed, you wanted to scream out for Kylo not to leave you here. You wanted him to take you back to his place or Vic's. This felt like some sick dream, some sick twisted version on someone's demented reality. It didn't feel real. You didn't want to be left alone. You didn't want him to leave you here, and forget about you. You knew he was going to. You knew he was going to forget about you entirely. You bored him now. You were no longer his fun little toy. You were a broken doll, that no one wanted. Your eyes strained, feeling the need to cry but nothing happened. Your mouth parted but they didn't move, and nothing came from them. Internally you were crying out for Kylo to come back, to let you free. You were crying for him to forgive you, and not to forget about you. But it was hopeless, he was gone, and so you were. You were alone, and you were broken.


End file.
